Firestarter
by Stephen King Reincarnated
Summary: Bella and Charlie move to Forks, but things become complicated when Bella discovers that the Cullens have a secret more frightening than her own. When she is targeted by a hunter, she must use her fearsome gifts to save them...and herself.
1. Chapter 1

Firestarter

Hey guys! It's been years since I've written anything on this site, so I'm trying to bring myself out of this rut. Maybe I'll become more motivated to finish my own stories if I get a little encouragement from you wonderful people.

As my name suggests, I'm a fan of Stephen King, so obviously some of my work will be influenced by him. Firestarter is a really cool movie, but it's more sci-fi than scary. The special effects are really good though, considering what year it was made in. You can check it out on youtube if you want more information.

I've always been annoyed by how weak Bella was in comparison to vampires. Call me a feminist, but I really wished she'd been able to take care of herself more and not have to rely so much on Edward, not that I have anything against the guy. Like pretty much every story ever written, my idea started out as a question, "What if…", what if Bella wasn't so weak? What if she had a talent? Would she still be the same person? Suddenly I was thinking of the movie Firestarter and I could easily picture Bella waking up from a nightmare and finding the walls of her bedroom charred beyond recognition. This is what I think about while I'm in school people.

I hope I do a good job and not waste any of your time.

Disclaimer: as if I would dare to take credit for Mrs. Meyer's hard work. This is just for fun.

-

Bella plucked the bandages on her arms while her father, Charlie, tried to make his way to the bathroom on the airplane. She hissed as she pulled at the raw skin of her arms and stopped immediately. She sat back and tilted her head up, trying not to remember that they were moving, again.

Fresh tears built up behind her closed lids as she remembered the reason why.

Her talent.

Her gift.

Her nightmare.

Charlie sat down next to her and wiped the blood from underneath his nose on a Kleenex and stuffed in his pocket before the smell could reach her.

"Charlie," Bella's voice came out louder than she thought it would and several passengers turned to look at her. She blushed and pulled her hair over her face, "what did you do?" she continued, whispering. She really didn't need to, most of the people near her probably spoke French as a first tongue and wouldn't understand her hasty words, but she'd learned early in her life to be cautious.

"Just being cautious Bella, someone was looking at you in a way that didn't sit well with me." he smirked a little, "If you weren't so darn beautiful I wouldn't have had to."

"I'm not beautiful." Bella muttered under her breath and shivered. Charlie didn't "push" people for stupid reasons like that, not since his last trip to the hospital. "What really happened?" her eyes were accusatory.

Charlie shifted nervously and ducked his head a little, "He was whispering under his breath about killing himself because of the people at the office. I just gave him a little push. He's going to go look for a new job tomorrow. Honest Bella." he gave her a sidelong glance and she nodded.

_You stupid, wonderful, decent human being. _She sighed and pulled out her book, Un Enfant, One Child.

Bella began reading as the plane soared over the Atlantic Ocean. Destination; Seattle, Washington, and then a two hour drive to their new home in Forks. Bella had to laugh a little at the name. It was so peculiar.

She was starting in the second semester of her junior year of high school. It would be nice to be back in America, and not there against her will like last time. She pushed that thought out of her head brutally. It wasn't that she hated France, or Italy, or Mexico; all of the countries they'd lived in over the years, but she wished they had gone because they were explorers or people who wanted to become more cultured or something like that. She wished they weren't hiding from people who wanted to kill them or use them as weapons.

She grabbed her father's arm as they hit turbulence. He muttered a soft, "It'll be okay." and both of them knew it had nothing to do with the shaking plane.

-

Charlie walked onto the used car lot in Seattle and managed to come out with two vehicles for under $30,000. One was a dark blue 1981 Volkswagen Derby that had a dent on the back fender. The other was a large red Chevrolet pick up truck made sometime in the 1960's. Bella had never understood why people became obsessed with cars until she saw it. It was huge and bright as a fire truck. Charlie ordered a black cover for the back compartment and they were on their way.

Bella listened to the sound of the engine as it roared to life. The truck wouldn't go over 60 miles an hour. Bella fought the urge to ask Charlie if they could stop at a bookstore and pick up a how to book for repairing cars. The last thing she wanted to do was to seem ungrateful.

They made it to Forks just before sunset and Bella saw their new house. It was a two storey building, a definite upgrade from their usual one storey homes. It was painted white and it looked so big and beautiful in the darkness. She looked around for the neighbours and was surprised to find that none of their houses were even visible. "It's so isolated out here."

"Yep," Charlie agreed, "You can play your music as loud as you want and no one will care." she smiled, but it felt too painful to keep up for long.

The house already had the basic furniture necessities. There was a mid-sized television that would likely need to be hooked up with cable or a satellite. The fridge would need to be stocked tomorrow. She hoped that their meagre funds would last them until her father's first pay check. The law firm that hired him in Port Angeles were hesitant when they read about his exploits around the world, and Bella could guess that they were expecting a rebel with big plans. Charlie was definitely a wonderful person, but he was no Matlock. He'd do his job well, better than most of the other lawyers simply because of his ability to force people to tell the truth. As long as he didn't overdue it, no one would be any the wiser and he wouldn't end up in a hospital with a subdural haematoma. (A/N it's a collection of blood within the inner meningeal layer of the dura(the outer protective covering of the brain).

"There's only one bathroom, sorry." Charlie gave her a sheepish look.

"That's okay, this is the nicest house I've ever lived in. I love it daddy." That was the truth at least. It _was _a nice house, but all the same she wished she'd never seen it and that they were back in France, or even better, Italy.

America was where they used to live, before Renee was killed by The Bad Men as Charlie had put it to her when she was still too young to understand the reasons. It was because of The Bad Men that she lost her mother before her third birthday. It was The Bad Men who made them leave America the first time to go hide in Mexico City. It was The Bad Men who kidnapped them and kept her isolated for her father for months when she was only seven. It was The Bad Men who made them into what they were.

She shook her head of that thought. It wasn't time to dwell on things that couldn't be undone. Right now she had more important things to worry about.

High school.

Bella was not looking forward to being the center of attention. At her old schools, dozens of new students showed up every year. She knew for a fact that most of the kids around here had grandparents who were born here. The people here would be all too curious about a girl from another country who just dropped in during second semester.

Her grades would be the least of her problems. Her parents were both intelligent and this trait had been passed onto her with vigour. Her only problem would be paying attention to things she already knew. She could ask for some harder classes if things got too boring, although in a town as small as Forks, it was unlikely they had funding for accelerated classes.

She walked up to her room, or what she assumed was her room. It was equipped with a new bed and a desk. The walls were painted blue, a nice enough colour. They were bare of any posters that would indicate that a teenage girl lived their. She wondered if she could pick some up in town. It would be nice to have something to make the blank walls less boring.

She opened her suitcase and pulled out the picture of her family before their nightmare began. A toddler version of herself beamed at the camera from the safety of her beautiful mother's arms. Her father had his arm wrapped awkwardly around Renee's shoulders, but they still looked like they were in love.

She set it down on her desk, which had apparently been equipped with an ancient computer. She gave it a patient and tried to remember when their phones would be hooked up so that she could have internet.

She placed her alarm clock on the end table and set it for 6:30 a.m. The last thing she wanted was to be late on her first day, and she loved the snooze button after a plane ride.

Her stereo and the few CD's she had went on the desk as well, and the room looked vaguely lived in. Once her laundry started piling up on the floor it would look less like a stage and more like a sanctuary.

She sighed and pulled out one of her notebooks. She sat at her desk and began a quick sketch of her new truck and smiled faintly. Her book bag was packed and ready to go. She would receive her class schedule when she arrived. She would be fine.

She was almost convinced that she would be okay when the rain started. She gave the fire extinguisher on the wall next to her bed a long look before collapsing onto her bed. She cried herself to sleep.

Okay. How was that? I'd forgotten how awesome writing made me feel. I've been at it for over two hours and I feel like I could keep going. I'll try to be vigilant with my updates, but I have never left a story unfinished no matter how long it took so you don't have to worry. I'll be explaining more about Charlie's "push" later on so don't have an aneurism trying to figure it out. I'm trying to keep Bella in character as much as I can. I hope that she's believable.


	2. Chapter 2

Firestarter

I would like to apologize for the error on my last chapter. I've reposted it so that it's easier to read. I'm still getting use to the new story features they have and I don't know how that happened.

Thanks for all the reviews and here's the second chapter of my Firestarter quadrilogy. I know that's not a word but it means I'll be rewriting all four books with my own twists, so keep an eye out for them.

I should mention that if you read any quotes or descriptions that remind you of something, I don't own them and don't sue me. I just think they're totally awesome and I like using them in my work.

-

"_We are going to give each of you ten volunteers an injection. Five of these will be water and five will be water mixed with a new chemical called, Lot 6. The nature of this compound is classified, but it is essentially a mild neuronal stimulator." the doctor announced to the college students._

"_So it'll make us smarter?" Charlie asked, brushing his long hair out of his face with his hand. The doctor paused and pressed his lips together in a tight line._

"_As I said, the exact nature is classified, but they feel it is safe to test on humans which is why you are all here." he cleared his throat and went on, "We will employ the double-blind method, which is to say; neither you nor we will know who has received the clear dose and who has not. You will be under close supervision for forty-eight hours after the experiment. Are there any questions?"_

"_Doc, is this experiment being conducted by, The Shop?" a young man with a long blond beard asked._

"_No. Absolutely not." Doctor Wanless's hands fluttered as he adjusted his tie._

"_When do I get my money?" a chorus of "yeahs" followed the question asked by Renee._

_Wanless chuckled, "Immediately after the experiment just like all the others." another chorus of "whoos" followed._

"_I'm broke too." Charlie said to the beautiful brunette in the next bed. She smiled and looked away, blushing._

"_So if we may begin." Wanless ushered the nurses to start the experiment._

"_I'm Charlie Swan." he said extending his hand._

"_Renee Thomlinson," she shook his hand quickly, "I'm a little nervous about this. I hope I don't go on a bad trip or something."_

_Charlie shrugged, "We'll probably just get the stale water."_

_The nurses injected the drug into the I.V.s. One by one the students began to giggle and rock around their beds. Sounds and colours began to twirl and seemed to vibrate inside of them._

_Doctor Wanless walked up to Charlie, "How do you feel?"_

_Charlie's eyes spun lazily around his head, "When do we start to shrink?"_

"_You believe you are going to shrink?" Wanless grinned for a second and then said, "You'll be fine."_

"_We'll be fine." Charlie mocked, deepening his voice to match the be speckled man's. He turned to Renee to find her staring at him, smiling._

_He stared at her, marvelling at how beautiful she was, and how the light brought out her hair colour._

"_Thank you." she said, grinning and showing two perfect rows of white teeth, "What a nice compliment."_

"_I didn't say anything." or did he, he didn't know. Everything was so surreal._

"_You did." she insisted._

"_What'd I say?" he asked, incredulous._

"_You said my hair is beautiful, like copper set on fire."_

_Charlie grinned lazily, "Yeah. But I didn't say it, I just thought it."_

_Renee grinned wider and giggled. _

I love you, I've always loved you. I've known you for a thousand years. _Charlie thought extending his hand to grasp hers._

That long…yes…I've loved you too. _At that moment they'd felt more at peace than they ever had or ever would again._

_The moment was broken when the long bearded man began to scream. Another man with dark hair began to go into a seizure and a nurse tried desperately to hold him down as his I.V. began to rip out._

_Charlie blinked blearily as he saw that the man with the beard had ripped his eyes out and blood was now dripping down his face. Two nurses had his arms pushed behind him but he was still struggling and-_

-

Bella shot up in her bed and immediately forced herself to calm down. Her face was drenched in tears and she wiped them away furiously. _It's fine. It's all gone. Don't think about it. _She looked over and saw that she still had an hour before her alarm would go off. She knew that she needed more sleep, but there was no way she was getting any more tonight.

She opted for a cool shower to wake herself up. She washed her hair and shaved, only nicking herself once near her knee.

She opened the door just as Charlie was about to knock. They gave each other sheepish grins. Bella got out of his way and went back to her room. She turned off the alarm before it could go off and break her concentration as she began to sketch Charlie's car in her notebook. She rocked back and forth in her rocking chair for a few minutes and then headed downstairs to make breakfast. Their food selection was very limited and Bella made a mental note to go shopping that evening. She poured out her own cereal and sat down at the table with her notebook again. She added a bit of shading to her truck's picture before closing it and checking the time.

Thanks to her nightmare she still had over an hour before school started. She sighed and wished her internet was hooked up. She wondered if the VCR on the television worked. She walked into the living room and studied it for a moment. The wires needed to be connected but other than that, it looked functional. She turned on the television and was rewarded with a smoky black and white figure talking far too loudly and distortedly for her to understand. She turned it down and turned the VCR on. The screen went black and she ruffled around one of their suitcases for a movie. As an afterthought, she walked into the hallway and found the smoke detector. She pushed the test button and a loud beeping erupted for a second.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled.

"Just checking the smoke detectors dad!" she yelled back. She walked upstairs and repeated the process with the one just outside her door. It emitted the same loud beep and she nodded, satisfied.

She went to her room and pulled out her book bag, rechecking to see that she had her school books as well as her pencil case. She felt the flutter of her stomach as she thought about another new school. At least here they spoke English, not that she'd ever had trouble with learning new languages. When you lived somewhere for a few years you tended to adopt the language as well as a few interesting habits. She still couldn't stop speaking Spanish when she was nervous even though they hadn't lived there since she was seven.

She brought the bag to the door and checked the time; forty-five minutes until class started. Charlie had finished breakfast and was getting his coat on to leave. "I'll probably be out pretty late kiddo, no parties while I'm gone." he gave her a grin, "Have a good day," he told her, and left.

Bella sighed and dug around her suitcase for the money that she'd stowed away. A few girls from France had paid her five dollars a week each to tutor them in Italian. They were planning a trip to Italy after high school and thought they could use her knowledge. She was a good teacher. She bought foreign films and novels that she read aloud to them. They were learning quickly and she'd earned over two hundred dollars, but then she had to go and ruin it by destroying that stupid boy's car. They'd exchanged their money at the airport for American dollars. It had been a while since she'd seen them.

Charlie decided that they'd stayed long enough. They packed their bags and by sunset they were on their way to America.

She shook herself out of her reverie and checked the time. Time must not have been running correctly because she still had just under forty minutes. She muttered _"Infierno" _under her breath and finally decided to just leave early. She could do a little exploring if it came to that. She packed up her notebook in her bag and pulled her coat over her long red shirt.

One thing she realized right away was that it was cold, much colder than in Paris. The temperature there stayed steadily between 15 and 25 degrees Celsius throughout most of the year. She missed the bustling city. It was too quiet out here, even when it rained. It was also too dark. The clouds blocked out the sun and there weren't enough houses around to brighten up the sky with light pollution.

_Just deal with it. It's your fault we're here. _Bella started her truck, the loud roar reminding her that she needed to pick up a how to book on fixing cars. The radio worked and she tried to find a decent station to listen to. A old classical song came on and she listened to that while she searched for the school.

She drove into town slowly and spotted a few teenagers walking towards a group of buildings. It didn't look like a school, but the sign out front announced that it was.

There was no elegant gateway or carved stone pillars like in the Lycee Louis-le-grand. Her old school looked like a castle compared to the splatter of random buildings that made up Forks High School.

She forced herself not to be depressed and parked her truck, shutting off the ridiculously loud engine. The teenagers she'd seen walking towards the school were staring unabashedly as her. She blushed and pulled her hood up to try to avoid their stares and the drizzle of rain. She walked towards the door marked FRONT OFFICE and wasn't it weird that everything was written in English? She would have to take care not to accidentally write her assignments in another language.

Bella stepped into the office. It was brightly lit and warm, she immediately felt a little better. There were plants everywhere, as if it wasn't green enough outside.

She walked up to the desk being manned by a red-haired woman with glasses. The woman looked up as Bella approached, "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan, the transfer student," awareness lit up the woman's face as she looked at Bella. Not even there for twenty-four hours and already the whole town knew about her. Ridiculous.

"Of course," she said. She dug through some papers and brought out Bella's class schedule and a map. She insisted on highlighting the best routes for getting to her classes, even though Bella could plainly see them, but she nodded politely and thanked her. The woman identified herself as Mrs. Cope.

"You know, I've always wanted to go to Paris," she said wistfully.

Bella nodded, "It's a beautiful city. I moved there when I was thirteen."

Mrs. Cope gave her a slip for her teachers to sign and she was on her way out the door. Mrs. Cope yelled out, "_Au revior!" _and Bella gave her a smile.

She sighed and visibly relaxed as she went looking for her first class. Mrs. Cope had kept her longer than she'd anticipated and teenagers were already filing into their first classes. She furtively glanced around the parking lot and found that the other cars were all about as old and beat up as hers.

Her first class, English, was in building 3. It was easy to spot and she hurried over to it. Once inside she hung up her coat on one of the hooks that lined the wall and sat down near the back. Her skin, she noticed, wouldn't stand out in this town. Most of the other kids had skin almost as pale as hers. It wasn't nearly as bad as when she lived in Mexico City. She'd managed to get a decent tan while living there and the other kids accepted her. Her first friend, Anarosa, was two years older than her when Bella met her. They each decided that the other girl had the most beautiful name in the world. Bella could still remember Ana's older brother Miguel playing his guitar and singing to them even though she'd only been about four at the time.

Amazingly enough, the other students still managed to stare at her, even though she was sitting at the back of the classroom. Bella grit her teeth in annoyance as she realized that she'd read all of the books on her reading list. She supposed she could try to transfer to a more advanced class, but there didn't seem to be much hope for that. At her old school, she had taken some college level classes and was thinking of just skipping her senior year altogether. This move was ruining all her plans.

At the end of class, her teacher signed her slip. She turned around to walk out when a boy with acne and black, slick hair approached her.

"You're Isabella Swan, right?" he gave a half shrug.

"It's just Bella." she responded, trying to be polite. Heads whipped around at the correction and she blushed.

"What's your next class?" she called up a picture of the paper in her mind.

"Government, with Jefferson. It's in building 6."

"I'll walk you there. My next class is in building 4. I'm Eric by the way." Definitely the helpful type.

"_Es agradable encontrarle." _Eric's face scrunched up in confusion and she blushed even harder. "I mean- uh- it's nice to meet you."

"Were you speaking French?" he asked as they began to walk towards building 6.

"No, Spanish. Sometimes I get mixed up. It's a little embarrassing." _Nobody is following you or eavesdropping. _

"I thought you were from France." _Oh lord, does everyone in town know my life story?_

"I am. I lived in Mexico when I was younger though." They finally arrived at her class and she rushed inside, thankful to get away from the awkward conversation. She remembered to give Eric a smile and a wave before hanging up her coat again.

Government passed quickly and Bella headed over to her Trigonometry class. The teacher, Mr. Varner, made her stand up front and introduce herself to the class. She stuttered out her name and then called the teacher an "_hijo de puta"_ under her breath.

She sat next to a girl named Jessica who seemed to be enjoying being stared at. Jessica made a point of inviting Bella to sit with her at lunch. Bella agreed, mostly to be diplomatic.

Jessica had fourth period Spanish with her as well. Not that Bella needed to take Spanish, but maybe the teacher would appreciate some of her drawings of the Templo Mayor de Tenochtitlan. She was rewarded with a list of words that she had to know by tomorrow for a test. Bella already knew them. Perhaps she could make a song out of them or something. Her old third-hand acoustic guitar was still stashed away somewhere, but she was pretty sure it was still in tune. And with no television or internet, she was pretty desperate for entertainment.

Luckily, Jessica talked a lot, and Bella wasn't forced to answer questions that she couldn't. They walked to the cafeteria, Jessica keeping up a constant buzzing of words that Bella was trying to keep up with and remember to smile and nod at appropriate times. She led Bella to a table already more than half-filled and Bella felt the beginnings of a panic attack when she saw they all had their eyes on her. She forced herself to smile and pretend that nothing was wrong.

Her eyes swept over the cafeteria, finding eyes everywhere. It was her worst nightmare. She was just about to leave, fake a stomach ache and wait out the rest of lunch hour in the girl's washroom, when she saw them.

-

Ha ha ha! You should see how many freaking tabs I have on the internet. I've got one for Fan fiction, (of course), wikipedia, (I needed some information on Paris, Mexico City and such) a language translator, (Always a pleasure to learn a new curse word in another language) and a baby name search, (I was looking up names for some not so important characters from Bella's past)

No one can say I'm not dedicated. If you find any factual problems, I'd be glad to know about them.

Oh, I should probably post what Bella is saying when she starts speaking another language. This will be used for comic relief in the future. I use italics when she's thinking or speaking another language. Or in flashbacks, like the one at the beginning of the chapter.

_Infierno _is "hell" in Spanish.

_Au revoir _is "good bye" in French.

_Es agradable encontrarle _is "It is nice to meet you" in Spanish.

_Hijo de puta is "Son of a ___" I'm sure you can fill in the rest. It's also Spanish._


	3. Chapter 3

Firestarter

I was really hoping for some more reviews, but I still appreciate all the ones I have. Do you think I should make my chapters longer or something? I guess I could try that. I hope I do a good job, after all, this is my first Twilight fanfic.

We'll be seeing a bit of Edward action soon enough.

Enjoy this installment.

-

They were sitting at the farthest corner of the room, not eating, not even moving. Bella had to suppress the insatiable urge to take out her notebook and start sketching them. They were so still, like they were posing just for her.

Of course, these were the thoughts of a sleep-deprived teenager surrounded by unreasonably interested people who couldn't seem to understand that she didn't want to tell her life story to the world.

All five of them were the most beautiful people she'd ever seen in her life. She noticed the largest one first, who reminded her of a mixture of a bear and a wrestler. His hair was dark and curly. Next to him was a beautiful blond woman. Bella felt her self-esteem plummet as she took in the flawless features. There was another blond man next to her, he looked almost sick. His back was ramrod straight and Bella was eerily reminded of the soldiers that had tried to kill her when she was just a child. A tiny waif with spiky black hair sat next to him. She tilted her head towards him and whispered something into his ear, but it was too fast for Bella to make out, not that she'd ever read lips before. Finally her eyes settled on the last boy. He looked younger and less muscular than the other two boys. His hair was an odd bronze colour. It looked as though it hadn't seen a comb in about a century or so.

She first noticed their beauty, but then she noticed some other features that made them stand out.

Their skin was pale, paler than hers. Their eyes had dark circles under them. They didn't sit like the other students. Other than the fact that none of them were staring at her, they didn't seem to be looking at anything. They didn't look at each other, even when the little waif had whispered to the soldier, her eyes had stayed on the table.

Bella's eyes stayed glued on the figures, memorizing ever curve and slope of their features, how they sat, their expressions. Her eyes went to their clothing and she almost swore again. Apparently they were rich. She recognized some of the fabrics as being designs of Yves Saint Laurent, obviously imported from France.

The little waif suddenly sprung to her feet, taking her full tray with her. She danced her way through the cafeteria and out the back door. Bella's eyes went back to the table.

"Who are they?" she asked, before she could stop herself.

Jessica looked up towards where Bella was staring. Just as she did, the bronze-haired boy looked up at her. His eyes flickered over hers rapidly before glancing over at Bella. They flicked back to the table before Bella could lower her own eyes. She looked down and blushed. Her right hand wound into her hair and began to twirl it mindlessly. Jessica giggled.

"That's Emmet and Edward Cullen, and Jasper and Rosalie Hale. The one who left is Alice Cullen. They all live with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

Bella glanced back to the table. The boy was now picking apart his bagel and speaking to the others, although they didn't look at him. Once again he spoke too fast for Bella to understand, but it seemed as though he was amused by something.

She wasn't exactly aware of the traits of American names, but she was quite sure that their's were rather out of date.

"They don't look related." Bella stated. Despite their similarities, she was quite sure of that.

"Oh they're not. Dr. Cullen adopted them all. The Hales are twins though; the two blonds."

"He adopted them all?" she asked, and she felt herself smile, "That's really nice of him. He must be a really good person to take care of them all."

Her statement seemed to make the others at the table uncomfortable. Jessica gave her a look that made Bella feel as though she was being questioned on her citizenship of the planet Earth. "I suppose so, but I think his wife can't have any kids." as if that made him any less kind.

Bella felt the boy's eyes on her again and she shyly looked between her hair to find him glaring at her. His face was twisted in annoyance and irritation. She looked down again, blushing.

"The kids are really weird though. They moved down from Alaska a few years ago. They don't talk to anyone else except each other, and the weirdest thing is, is that they're together. I mean Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper and Alice are like, couples. And they live together." her voice was hushed and scandalous.

"They're not even really related though, Jess." a girl with glasses on the opposite end of the table said. Her voice was much kinder than the others' and Bella found herself liking the girl.

"I know, but still. The only one who's still single is Edward, and he doesn't even date, so don't waste your time." Jessica said this last part to Bella.

Bella almost snorted. She'd lived in the City of Love for four years without anyone even asking her on a date. It was unlikely that she'd find love in the dreary, rainy town of Forks.

"That won't be a problem." she glanced over and found the bronze-haired boy, Edward Cullen, giving his table a half smile. Bella's heart almost stopped. She immediately remade her mental picture of them to include the adorable smile.

To fight the urge to start sketching them, she pulled out her notebook and turned to a blank page. She wrote down a few to-do's including, go grocery shopping, buy book on how to fix car engines, install cable and phone lines, prepare for possible nuclear war. Jessica giggled as she read over Bella's shoulder and Bella blushed again. "We're still getting settled in." she explained.

The girl with the glasses suddenly gasped and asked "What happened to your arms." Bella looked down to find the white bandages peeking out of her shirt sleeves.

Bella covered them up and swiftly explained, "I got a bad sunburn. The doctor said to keep my arms out of the sun for a little while." she frowned, "I suppose that won't be a problem out here."

The others laughed and Bella saw Edward smiling again, almost as if he were responding to her statement, which was impossible of course. She made a mental note to get more sleep tonight.

The Cullens and Hales left the cafeteria. The bell rang a moment later and Bella gathered up her bag. She walked to her next class, Biology, with the girl with glasses. She told Bella that her name was Angela. They walked together in silence, both of them watching the floor and avoiding eye contact with everyone around them.

Bella walked up to the teacher's desk. The teacher introduced himself as Mr. Banner and then sent her to the last empty seat with no nonsense about introductions. Bella found that the last seat was next to Edward Cullen. She began to walk towards him, when his expression changed. He glared at her with such loathing, as if she were a demon. Her eyes went to the floor as she blushed. Her thoughts filled with pictures of his black, menacing eyes. She sat down next to him and scooted away. He did the same.

She caught a glimpse of his flared nostrils through her hair and wondered if she smelled bad or something. She sniffed her hair, but couldn't find the reason for his anger.

A new thought made her freeze. Does he know? Does he know what I am what I can do ohgodohgod PLEASEDON'TLETHIMKNOW!

She forced herself not to think about that and to focus on the lecture. It was simply the basics of cellular anatomy and Bella wished she'd brought a book to read. She would remember next time.

If there was a next time. Bella could feel the waves of hate coming off the beautiful boy next to her. She allowed herself a glance at his face and found that he was still glaring at her. His whole body was tensed, his knuckles a pale, pale white. The tendons stuck out of his hands and his jaw. Bella thought the lecture would never end, and when it did, he fled the room.

He moved faster and more gracefully than anyone Bella had ever met. She forced herself not to cry, or to let herself feel the anger that she knew was building up inside of her. It wasn't safe for her to lose her temper. Maybe it wasn't about her, maybe that was just his temperament. That would certainly explain why no one wanted to be friends with the ridiculously beautiful teenagers.

"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" the voice of a young, blond boy made her jump and she mentally kicked herself. If the boy did know what she was, it was imperative that she keep others from finding out her secret. The logical thing to do was to confront him, but Bella knew she would have a hard time doing so. For all her power, she was still just a frightened girl.

"It's Bella." she answered with a grimace. But then she forced herself to smile at him. She still had a role to play after all.

"I'm Mike. Do you need some help finding your next class?" he patted his spiky hair in his nervousness.

"I've got gym next. I should be able to find it." his eyes lit up and Bella predicted his next words.

"I have gym too. I'll walk you." she gathered her books and walked with him. He supplied most of the conversation. He talked about living in California and working at his parents' sporting goods store.

As they entered the gym, he suddenly turned to her and asked, "Did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or something? I've never seen him act like that."

Bella felt cold. It wasn't his normal behaviour. Don't draw attention to yourself. "Was that the boy I was sitting next to in biology?"

"Yeah, he looked like he was sick or something."

She shrugged, "I wouldn't know, I didn't speak to him."

"He's weird." Mike stated, "If I'd been sitting next to you, I would've spoken to you."

Bella smile faintly and then went to see the teacher. Coach Clapp found her a uniform and told her that she could sit out class for today. She watched the others practice volleyball from the sidelines. She observed every move they made and tried to figure out the appropriate counters. She wasn't sporty to say the least. Her athletic skills were barely average but she was good at strategizing. She hoped that they would start baseball soon. She was very good at figuring out which stance to take that would allow for the highest probability of home runs. Her notebook was out before she even thought about it and she was drawing Edward Cullen up to bat. She tried to remember his approximate height and weight as well as estimate his upper body strength. The bell rang and she put away her notebook.

She walked to the office to return her signed slips.

Edward Cullen was standing at the desk, arguing with Mrs. Cope. From what Bella could hear, he was trying to get out of biology. She stayed pressed against the wall, hoping he wouldn't notice her.

Another girl walked into the office and placed a note in the wire basket. Edward Cullen turned around slowly to glare at her. His eyes darted back to Mrs. Cope and he whispered, "Never mind. Thank you." he then ran out the door leaving her standing there gapping at his retreating form. She felt the urge to rip up the picture of him that she'd drawn, but that made her feel sad. She'd never done that to any of her pictures, not even the horrible ones she'd drawn as a child. And she knew she was still planning on drawing the picture of their family, Edward's smile and all.

Mrs. Cope asked her how her first day went.

"Fine." she murmured and handed the woman her slips. She walked out of the office, forcing herself to remember that she had responsibilities to attend to.

She started her truck, and went searching for the grocery store. She patted the money in her pocket and hoped it would be enough to stock up the fridge and cupboards for a few weeks. She loaded up the bags into the bag of her truck and went searching for a library. She didn't have to worry about the food thawing out. It was getting colder outside every minute. She found the library and discovered it was very modest in size. She searched for a book on repairing cars and then paid a two dollar fee for a library card. The librarian looked pleased to see that someone was actually reading a book. Bella reminded herself to go there as often as possible. As an afterthought, she picked out a Stephen King book titled "The Green Mile."

The rain had begun to fall in earnest and she was thankful that her father had picked out the cover for her truck. She hoped he was home.

She unloaded the groceries and set about finding places for them in the kitchen. She checked the clock and found that it was just after 5:00 P.M. The world outside the house was pitch black with the exception of an occasional flash of lightning. The rain beat against the house and she knew she would have a hard time getting to sleep.

She pulled out her battery powered tape player and put in the first tape of "The Phantom Of The Opera." The lightning flashed again and again as she listened to the haunting musical. She was suddenly very afraid of being alone.

Charlie finally returned home at about 10:30 to find her sleeping on the couch, curled into a tight ball. He shook her awake and sent her up to bed. The storm finally let up and she was able to drift off into a dreamless world.

-

Bella awoke with a start the next morning as her alarm blared out an annoying beeeeeep. She slammed her hand down and shut it off, blearily looking around the still-dark room. She'd slept in her clothes with a pile of blankets on top of her, but she still felt so cold. She pulled out her warmest sweater, a thick white one with a picture of a bouquet of flowers on it. She stumbled into the bathroom and turned on the hot water, before remembering that it would irritate the skin on her arms. She turned it down a little bit and washed herself off quickly. The water warmed her up and she trotted downstairs in a slightly better mood. She began preparing eggs and toast for breakfast. Charlie came down just as she was serving them on the table. He sat down and began eating in earnest, checking the clock every couple of minutes. They didn't say much to each other. Bella had her new book out and her head was filled with the thoughts of a death row officer's deepest regrets.

Charlie gave her a kiss on the forehead and headed out. Bella checked the clock and, realizing that she still had to clean up, started hurrying to get ready.

She remembered that she was going to write a song for Spanish class and went digging around for her guitar. The pile of suitcases in the hallway was slowly emptying out and she found it after a few minutes. She checked the clock again and put it back. She had to get to school.

She felt a thrill of fear as she thought about sitting next to Edward Cullen, but at the same time, she remembered that smile he'd worn for just a few seconds. She berated herself instantly and set out for school

She needn't have worried. Edward Cullen wasn't at school.

She stared at his empty seat in the cafeteria, barely aware of Jessica's inane chattering. Mike had invited Bella to sit with him and it had seemed only polite to allow Jessica and the rest of her friends to sit with them as well. Mike and Jessica seemed elated by the attention they now received from almost everyone in the room. Bella tried to avoid the stares again.

Edward's seat was empty in biology class. She gave it a long look and then pulled out her book. She read it after she finished her assignment and also through most of Mr. Banner's lecture.

She managed to score a few points in volleyball, but her heart wasn't into it. She returned home and tried to install the phone lines. She succeeded after a few tries and was finally able to use the internet. Charlie would be able to take calls from work. It was also likely that she would be the victim of Jessica's hour-long conversations via telephone.

Once finished, she pulled out her book again. It was at the part where John Coffey displayed his amazing healing abilities. Bella found herself wishing she'd been gifted with that talent.

She wondered if Charlie would be home for dinner that night and set about making steak and potatoes just in case. She heard his car pull up just as she finished boiling the potatoes. Charlie stepped inside the kitchen, "You've got to stop spoiling me Bella." he announced playfully, "I'm trying to keep from being to dependent on you, especially when you have to go to college."

"Oh daddy." she felt her stomach tighten with anxiety as she thought of leaving him alone.

Bella asked, "Do you know the Cullens?" she set a plate in front of Charlie and then grabbed one for herself.

Charlie looked up and swallowed the piece of steak, "Dr. Cullen and his family? I've heard some things. Dr. Cullen is supposed to be an amazing doctor. I hear his children are all adopted, but they're very well behaved." he began eating again and Bella nodded, appeased.

-

He wasn't at school for the rest of the week and Bella was beginning to settle into a routine. Mike and Jessica were constantly at her side. Eric took every chance he could to speak to her. She began to read the car repair book and hoped she would be able to afford the parts to fix the obnoxiously loud engine. Bella's first weekend was spent installing the cable and sifting through their suitcases for various treasures that they'd accumulated over the years. Her guitar stayed in her room. She figured none of the teachers would appreciate her writing songs to entertain the other students no matter how interesting it would make Spanish class. She finished the portrait of the Cullens. She studied the picture intently, noticing how odd it was that all of their eyes were so dark despite the fact that they weren't related.

She shrugged it off as coincidence and went to bed.

-

She awoke Monday morning, exhausted from spending so many late nights imagining Edward Cullen's angry eyes.

She put on her warmest sweater again and took another hot shower. She removed her bandages and found that most of the scarring on her arms was healed up. The skin was still bright pink and peeling, but it didn't look nearly as bad as it was the previous week. It even looked like a sunburn. She rubbed hydrocortisone on the inflamed skin and set about preparing breakfast.

Charlie seemed to be spending more and more time at work and Bella assumed he was trying to get in as much overtime as possible so that they would be able to pay off their mounting bills. She left in her still-too-loud truck and turned the radio to an oldies station. She heard Frank Sinatra singing "Cheek to Cheek" and began humming along to the sweet melody.

People greeted her in the parking lot and she waved back politely. She made it through English, but when she and the other students walked outside, she found herself greeted with a horrible sight.

Snow.

She groaned and Mike glanced over, "You don't like the snow?"

"No." she answered. Snow meant it was too cold for rain.

Mike suddenly jumped as he was hit by a snowball. Bella glanced behind him and found Eric walking quickly in the wrong direction for his next class. Mike apparently had the same idea and began to make his own snowball.

"I'll see you at lunch. Once people start throwing wet stuff, I leave." she ducked inside.

All through the morning people spoke excitedly about the snow. Mike was apparently organizing a snowball fight after school. Bella groaned internally and held up her binder in between classes to defend herself. No one dared aim a snowball at her, and for once she was grateful for the strange popularity she had gained.

She walked behind Mike and Jessica as they talked about strategies and ammo. Bella planned to spend an extra hour in the gym, reading or perhaps running laps. She refused to take part in anything related to flying water, no matter what its form. She glanced around the cafeteria out of boredom and then swore under her breath.

There were five people at the Cullen table.

-

Sorry these aren't coming as fast as I thought they would. I'm mentally freaking out about school, but like I said, I've never left a fanfic incomplete. Mostly what I'm doing is copying out the book and then adding in my own little twists. So far it's pretty much the same as Twilight, but that'll change soon enough.

It's gonna be an awesome finally.

Thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming. They inspire me.


	4. Chapter 4

Firestarter

Thanks my wonderful readers. Here's your reward for those kind reviews.

-

Bella kept her eyes adverted from the Cullen's table and bought herself a soda. She and her friends sat at their table and the others continued on with their discussion of snowball fights.

Bella felt nauseous. Even Mike and Jessica noticed and they asked her if she was alright.

She shrugged off their concerns. She considered skipping biology and heading home, but she couldn't do that every day. She summoned her courage and glanced over at the Cullen table.

They weren't looking at her, Emmett was shaking his head and getting snow all over his brothers and sisters. They were all laughing except for Rosalie who was cringing as she brushed the ice out of her hair. They looked different. Their faces were flushed, possibly from the snowball fight, the circles under their eyes were less pronounced, but there was something else.

"Bella, what are you staring at?" Jessica asked. Edward's eyes flickered over to her and she dropped her gaze instantly. She was sure though, that he didn't look angry, merely curious.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." Jessica giggled.

"He doesn't look angry, does he?" she asked, wondering if his curious expression had shifted to hate while she avoided looking at him.

"No. Why?" Jessica's curiosity was palpable.

"He seemed a little…acrimonious the last time we met." Bella hoped the large word would turn off the girl. She was in no condition to gossip.

She wasn't disappointed, "Acro-what?"

"Never mind. It's not important." Bella forced herself not to stare at the boy. It was ludicrous for her to care now that she was sure he wasn't angry with her.

"He's still staring at you." Jessica piped in.

"Stop looking at him." Bella demanded.

For the rest of lunch Bella forced herself not to look at him. Since he wasn't angry, she would go to Biology. Her stomach twisted into knots. _And if he glares at me, I'll get Charlie to force the secretary to change my class._

She knew it was an empty threat. She wouldn't put her father in danger like that, but it did calm her down to know she had a possible out.

The bell rang and the teenagers filed out. They all let out a simultaneous groan as they realized the snow had turned into rain. Bella smiled and pulled her hood up. She headed towards the biology room and sat down. Her notebook was out and before she realized it she was drawing a sketch of the scene she had just witnessed. She tried to make Rosalie's disgust and Emmett's wide grin seem realistic. Alice had a lunch tray in her dainty little hands to protect herself, her expression was smug. Jasper's face was still tight, but he looked much happier than Bella had ever seen him.

Edward Cullen pulled out his chair and Bella had to go back and redo Jasper's nose when her hand slipped. She realized he may be looking over her shoulder, and not be at all appreciative that she was spying on him, so she shut her notebook. She almost blushed with chagrin as she realized she would be finishing it tonight whether Edward got angry with her or not. She liked remembering the happy face he'd worn.

"Hello." said a quiet, musical voice.

Bella looked up, and found Edward Cullen looking at her. He was sitting as far away as his chair allowed, but it was angled towards her.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

Bella wondered why he wasn't glaring at her, or telling her not to draw pictures of people without permission.

"I must be," she answered, but something seemed off about his greeting, "How did you know my name?"

"Oh I think everyone knows you." he grinned.

Bella grimaced. "No," she persisted, "Why did you call me Bella?"

"Do you prefer Isabella?" he asked, one perfect eyebrow lifting up curiously.

"No, I prefer Bella. It's just that everyone else has called me Isabella when they first talked to me." she wondered if he'd heard others call her by her favoured nickname, but that seemed unlikely given the fact that he wasn't even at school.

"Oh." he let it drop.

She looked away, back to her notebook. Mr. Banner started class and Bella tried to pay close attention to the assignment they were going to be doing. It seemed simple enough. They had to put the slides of onion root cells in order of the phases of mitosis. They would be working with lab partners. Bella felt herself tense up as she realized she would have to talk to Edward again. It would be rude not to.

"Ladies first, partner." Bella jerked up, staring at him stupidly. She flushed and took the slide in his hand and put it underneath the microscope. She adjusted it to 40X and then assessed it.

"Prophase." she said and began to remove the slide.

"Do you mind if I look?" Edward asked and grabbed her arm to stop her. She jerked back. His hands were so cold. She looked up at him for a second and then slid the microscope over to him. He seemed to be internally berating himself and Bella felt suspicion creep into her expression. She wiped it off as quickly as she could. His hands were cold, but that wasn't why she'd jerked her hand away. She'd felt the strangest shock as if he was covered in static electricity. It felt…nice.

He grabbed the second slide and examined it, "Anaphase," he murmured and began to take out the slide.

Bella reached for the microscope herself and asked, "May I?" she gave him her sweetest smile and for a moment it appeared as if Edward was not breathing. He shook his head slightly and pushed the microscope over to her. She glanced at it and nodded. He was right. "Next," she held out her hand for the next slide. He handed it to her. Was she paranoid if she thought he was purposely not touching her? She took a fleeting look, "Interphase." she passed him the microscope before he could ask for it and he glanced at it. He nodded and wrote down the answer.

They were finished with plenty of time to spare. Bella began to pull out her notebook to finish her drawing, Edward or no Edward, she hated leaving her work incomplete, when she noticed the thing that had been bothering her since lunch, "Did you get contacts?" her notebook was forgotten as she stared at the strangest eyes she'd ever seen. They were light brown, almost honey-like or perhaps like the gemstone, topaz. One thing was for sure, they were not at all like the angry, black eyes he'd had the week before.

"No." he answered, that curiously frustrated expression appearing on his face.

"I thought there was something different about your eyes." his face seemed to freeze up, but then he shrugged and looked down.

Mr. Banner walked over to them, wondering why they weren't working. He peered over their shoulders and read the answers. "So Edward," he began, his tone faintly annoyed, "didn't you think Isabella should have had a chance with the microscope?"

"Bella." Edward corrected him, and Bella smiled as she covered her face with her hair. "She identified three of the five actually."

Mr. Banner looked at her, his expression sceptical, "Have you done this lab before?"

"Not with an onion root." she answered, still hiding.

"Whitefish blastula?" she nodded and began twirling her hair around her fingers again.

He pondered this for a moment, "Were you in an advanced placement program in France?"

"Uh, yeah, kind of." she stuttered out. It seemed rude to tell the junior science teacher that she had completed college level science in France.

"Well then, I suppose it's a good thing you two are lab partners." he mumbled something else and walked away.

Bella went to open her notebook again when Edward asked, "It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Paranoia swept over her again and she wondered if he was forcing himself to make small talk with her.

"Not really," she answered, pulling it open to a blank page. She hesitantly began a sketch of Jessica and Mike, talking excitedly about something. She wanted to talk to him, but she still couldn't get the image of his angry eyes out of her head.

"You don't like the cold." he stated, insistent enough that she found herself answering.

"Or the wet."

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live, " he mused.

"You have no idea." she muttered darkly.

He seemed unnecessarily interested by her statement. "Why did you move here then?"

No one had asked her that. She flashed back to that stupid boy and his car. People had started asking questions and Charlie had decided it was time to move. "It's…complicated." How could she tell the boy sitting next to her that she was the most dangerous girl ever born? How could she explain that if he upset her, he might end up dead?

"I think I can keep up." he insisted.

She made the mistake of looking at his eyes and told the truth, or at least the believable part, "My dad, Charlie, he always wanted to move to a small town. He and my mom, Renee were going to move out of the city when they had a little more money, but after she died…" she trailed off after this, realizing that no one else in town knew that her mother was dead. She berated herself for telling this vital and private information to a boy she'd just met.

"I'm sorry." Edward said, apparently mistaking her internal anger as grief, and not being completely wrong. "When did that happen, if you don't mind my asking?"

She found to her disbelief that she didn't mind. His concern seemed genuine. "It was quite a while ago, just before I turned three. I don't really remember her, although I do recall her playing the piano and drawing. She was an art major in Stanford." she checked Edward's expression, wondering if she was boring him, but his face was still fascinated.

"Charlie says I look like her," her expression turned wistful, "I kind of wish I didn't. He loved her so much that he has a hard time looking at me sometimes. It hurts him that he couldn't save her."

Edward nodded, still transfixed. "So, he asked you if you wanted to move to a small town?"

"No. I asked him." the frustration on his face was palpable, so she explained, "He never really liked Paris. It was too loud and bright for him. Frankly, Forks is so dark by comparison it's like a setting for a horror film." Edward chuckled a bit too loudly at her rant and she continued on a different note, "He's always been so impulsive. I have to deal with a lot of things around the house because he just gets so involved in work. I don't mind. He's a lawyer, a decent one at that. And I can take care of myself." she said this with strong conviction, remembering all the times her teachers had asked why they had such a hard time getting a hold of her father. There were a few times she'd almost ended up in foster care because he had stayed out later than he should have. Bella hated remembering things like that. She wished she could forget things as easily as other people seemed to.

"So, he's happy here?" Edward asked and Bella nodded, "Are you happy?"

Her face fell before she could stop it, "No. I guess not, but Charlie deserves to be happy for once. And if that means living in Forks-" she grimaced slightly, "then I can tough it out for a few years, until I go to college."

"That doesn't seem fair." he answered.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair."

He nodded, "I believe I _have _heard that somewhere."

"So that's it." she insisted.

He leaned in closer, "You put on a good show, but I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let on."

She resisted the urge to stick out her tongue.

"Am I wrong?" his tone was faintly mocking and Bella regretted talking to him, or at least, she told herself that she did.

"I didn't think so."

"What does it matter to you?" she asked, having had enough of his enigmatic words.

"That's a very good question." he answered and Bella realized that was all she would get out of him.

She pulled out the picture, but felt too distracted by her reckless blathering to concentrate.

"Am I annoying you?" he asked, still mocking.

Bella made the mistake of looking at his eyes, and told the truth, "No, not really. I'm more annoyed at myself. I usually don't give out my life story to people I just met." she shook her head, "And of course, there's the fact that I'm so easy to read."

"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read." despite everything she'd told him and everything he'd guessed, he sounded like he meant it.

"You must be a good reader then."

"Usually." he replied, flashing a set of ultra white teeth.

Mr. Banner called the class to order and she turned with relief to listen to him. Edward seemed to tense up as she moved. His face became angry again. He leaned away from her and took off quickly when the bell rang.

Mike raced to her side and picked up her books. She imagined him with a wagging tail, and the picture was so funny she knew she would have to draw it to get it out of her head. "That was awful. They all looked exactly the same, you're lucky you had Cullen for a partner."

Bella felt annoyance leak into her expression, but quickly squashed it, "I thought it was pretty easy, but I've done that lab before." she added.

"Cullen seemed friendly enough today." Mike didn't seem pleased by this.

"I suppose so. I wonder what was with him last Monday?" she tried to sound indifferent.

She couldn't concentrate on Mike's chattering on the way to gym. P.E. had never held much interest to her and she didn't play as well as she could have. People were starting to realize that she was nothing special athletic-wise, but they still insisted on having her on their team. The least she could do was to stay out of the way of the natural athletes.

She was happy to leave the gym and headed out to her truck. She reminded herself that she had yet to fix the engine and put that on the top of her to-do list. She turned the heater on full blast and held her hands up to it. She shivered and looked around to make sure the way was clear. That's when she noticed the still, white figure of Edward Cullen leaning up against his Volvo. He was staring intently in her direction and she flushed bright crimson. She pulled out, and almost destroyed a rusty Toyota Corolla in her haste. She stomped on the brakes, shocked at her own recklessness. She gave the parking lot another long look and then drove out more carefully than was strictly necessary. Out of the corner of her eye, she could swear she saw Edward Cullen laughing.

-

Okay, I have a nasty case of the hiccups and I'm starting to hate my cat. He kept climbing onto the table trying to eat my dinner.

You might have noticed that I'm keeping Bella's talents a secret. I've always been told that actions speak louder than words…although technically since this is a fanfic it's still just words…you get what I mean. So I'm going to be _showing _you her abilities rather than telling you straight up what she's capable of.

That explanation as to why they moved to Forks was designed so that Bella appeared selfless. In "Midnight Sun" that was one of the reasons that Edward fell in love with her and I wanted to make that apparent.

I hope you enjoyed this and stay tuned for my next update.


	5. Chapter 5

Firestarter

Hello readers! We are just about to enter the fun part. This is so much fun, although I wish I was getting more reviews. Ah well, here's the next chapter.

-

Bella spent the night digging through her truck's engine, but finally she managed to dull the roar enough so that it would be less conspicuous. The lack of speed could be taken care of later.

She woke up the next morning to a horrible sight; ice and snow covered the ground.

Charlie had begun to leave for work earlier and earlier, so when Bella went downstairs, she realized she had the house to herself. She felt a stupid impulse to go to school early to wait for Edward Cullen. She wanted to talk to him, perhaps to beg him not to talk about her dead mother and miserable father. Really, she would talk about the weather if she got a chance to hear his voice.

_Ridiculous, _a voice told her, _he doesn't like you. Don't get involved with people anymore than you have to. We learned that before, remember? _

She was also suspicious. Who lied about their eyes? He disappeared for days and no one but her bat an eyelash. His entire family was beautiful and rich, and well-dressed, and yet…people avoided them.

She forced herself not to think about Edward Cullen and turned her attention to driving and boys, specifically Mike and Eric. For some reason, she seemed to be attracting followers wherever she went. She was sure she was just as boring and plain as she'd always tried to be. People were less likely to go near her and get hurt that way. Perhaps it was just because she was a novelty in a small town. Whatever the reason, she wasn't sure she didn't prefer being ignored.

When she got out of her truck she saw why she'd had so little difficulty. Charlie had gotten up at god knows what hour to put snow chains on her tires. She felt herself warming despite the cold day. She wasn't used to being taken care of.

"Heaven, I'm in heaven." she found herself singing the Frank Sinatra song from the day before under her breath.

Unfortunately, the low humming was loud enough to block out a strange noise until it was nearly on top of her. She looked over at Edward Cullen, staring horror-struck from four cars down the lot. But the most important thing her adrenaline fuelled mind noted was that a dark blue van was skidding across the ice straight towards her. A part of her brain, the amygdala which is responsible for controlling the fight or flight response in humans when in a dangerous situation was already sending signals to a different part of her brain and telling it to push the van away.

Bella wasn't even consciously aware of it until she noticed her heart was racing and she was panting as if she had just run a marathon. The van was so close, she had only a second to prepare…

And then she was hit. She felt herself collapse on the ground, her head smacked against the concrete. Her eyes opened wide as she realized that the van hadn't hit her, but that it was going to try again. It curved around her truck and she watched it come towards her.

Someone swore and Bella watched as two white hands pushed against the side of the van. The metal crinkled as if it had run into another car and not the hands of a teenage boy; one hand was now grasping her waist and swinging her legs out of the way as the other lifted the van up and finally let it drop to the ground where, a second before, her legs had been.

There was silence for a moment, but then the screaming began. Bella heard the anxious voice of Edward Cullen saying, "Bella, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." her voice sounded strange and she tried to sit up only to realize that Edward had an arm around her and was gripping her to his freezing body.

"Be careful," he warned as she struggled, "I think you hit your head pretty hard."

Her hand went up to her temple. She pressed on it lightly and winced, "Ow." she said softly.

"That's what I thought." amazingly, he sounded close to laughter.

She stared at him for a moment, and then asked the most important question, "Edward, how did you get over to me so fast?"

His face fell, "I was standing right next to you Bella."

She looked at him. His eyes never wavered from her face, determined not to break eye contact. She shifted away, and he let her move this time. She looked over to where he was just before the accident, her view obscured by the van. She was positive he was over there. _Oh crap. I've gone and bit the flexible bullet! _She felt a hysterical laugh building up and squashed it. He was over there, now he was over here. His hands had pushed the van away. He'd held the van up and moved her legs out of the way of the tires.

"No, you weren't," she said, "you were by your car." her voice came out soft and smooth. She looked at him again.

It's a myth that people look away when they lie. Most people maintain eye contact the see if their lie is being believed. Bella was well aware of this fact, and she noted that he hadn't broken eye contact with her.

Edward pushed her back down, "Bella, I was standing right next to you."

"No you weren't." she found herself getting annoyed. She hated being lied to. She wanted to tell him that he didn't have to lie to her; that she would never tell anyone, and that she had a secret.

"Bella, I was standing right next to you. I pulled you out of the way." his eyes smouldered as if his core was heating up with fire.

"Yes, you did. You pulled me out of the way, but you weren't standing next to me. I saw-" she found herself going in circles with the conversation, and stopped.

"Bella," his voice became pleading, "Please, just trust me."

She found herself nodding, of course she trusted him, "Do you promise to explain later?" she asked, irritation sneaking into her tone.

"Fine." he answered in a clipped tone.

"Fine." she answered back.

It took six EMTs and two teachers - Mr. Varner and Coach Clapp - to shift the van far enough away from them to bring the stretchers in. Edward vehemently refused his, and Bella tried to do the same, but the traitor told them she'd hit her head and probably had a concussion. She almost died of humiliation when they put on the neck brace. It looked like the entire school was there, watching soberly as they loaded her in the back of the ambulance. Edward got to ride up front. It was maddening.

To make matters worse, someone had apparently notified her father. "Bella!" he yelled in panic, searching for the cause of his daughter's injuries.

"I'm fine Charlie," she called back, "go back to work. I'm not hurt at all."

Charlie ignored her and began pestering the EMTs for information. Bella considered just walking off the ambulance and manhandling him back into his car, but she didn't have a chance before the ambulance doors closed. Bella caught a glimpse of Edward's family members. They didn't seem to be too worried about their brother, despite the fact that he was probably in more danger than she was.

They arrived at the hospital and Bella found herself alone waiting for X-rays. She ripped off the neck brace and laid herself back. Her head hurt, but that was minor compared to her other concerns.

She'd almost used her power in public. She'd almost killed the person in the van. If Edward hadn't stepped in...

She owed him her life. He'd saved her from exposure. None of her other lapses of control were nearly as bad as that one would've been.

Another stretcher was wheeled in and Bella recognized Tyler Crowley from her Government class. "Bella, I'm so sorry!"

Tyler looked about a hundred times worse than she did, "I'm fine Tyler, you're the one with cuts all over you."

He ignored her, "I thought I was going to kill you. I was going so fast. I hit some ice."

"It's alright. I'm fine." she said soothingly, wishing she had her father's mind control abilities so that she could shut him up.

"How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there, and then you were gone…"

"Edward pulled me out of the way." she said, as if it was completely natural for her to be rescued by anti-social superheroes.

"Who?" Tyler asked, and Bella felt annoyance build up again. How many Edwards did he know?

"Edward Cullen. He was standing right next to me, Tyler." she didn't bother to check to see if he believed her. That was an amateurish mistake. A nurse came in and wheeled her in to get her X-rays done. They then left her in the hospital room with a remorseful Tyler. She closed her eyes, hoping to escape his incessant apologies.

"Is she asleep?" a musical voice asked. Her eyes flew open.

Edward was standing at the foot of her bed. She stared at him. He shifted his gaze to hers and smirked.

Tyler cut in, "Edward, I'm so sorry-"

"No blood, no foul." he smiled at his own joke. He sat at the edge of Tyler's bed, staring at Bella.

"So, what's the verdict?" he asked.

"There's nothing wrong with me, but they won't let me go." she found herself answering, still staring at his face. "Why aren't you strapped to the gurney like the rest of us?"

"It's all about who you know," he answered. "But don't worry, I came to spring you."

Then a doctor walked around the corner, and her mouth dropped open. His young, handsome face reminded her of the paintings of an Italian artist; Solimena or something along those lines. His blond hair was cut short. His face was tired-looking, with dark circles under his eyes.

"So miss Swan," Dr. Cullen began, "how are you feeling?"

"Oh, magnificent." she said sarcastically, "My father is going to give himself an aneurysm because Edward went and opened his big mouth and told the EMT that I hit my head." she chanced a glance at Tyler and found that he was in a drugged sleep. She turned on Edward and glared at him, "You know, he might end up in the hospital again because of this. He worries about every little thing. He didn't need to hear about this. I bet he's having a panic attack in the waiting room." she looked to Carlisle, as if he was going to confirm her statement.

"He did seem a little agitated when I saw him earlier," Carlisle seemed to be restraining himself from laughing, "but he seemed to be doing well."

"Is 'agitated' doctor slang for 'clawing through the chair he's sitting in'?"

Carlisle failed to stop the next laugh and Bella found herself sulking. It was so ridiculous. She rubbed her eyes, a headache forming behind them.

"Does your head hurt?" Carlisle's demeanour changed when he noticed she was in pain.

"It's fine." she sighed. The doctor's cool fingers began probing her scalp. She felt them brush over a bump and restrained a wince.

Carlisle noticed anyway, "Tender?"

"Nothing I can't handle…alone…at home." she hoped she was being clear enough. She was sure her father had "pushed" someone for information. She would need to make sure he ate something. He got the worst migraines when he went too far and they were always worse when he was hungry. She hoped he still had a decent supply of morphine. 10 mg would knock him out for the worst of the pain.

She heard a chuckle and glared at Edward, annoyed that he found her situation so amusing.

"Go home with your father. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight."

Bella frowned, "Can't I just go back to school?" she imagined Charlie trying to be attentive to her, and making himself sick in the process.

"Maybe you should take it easy today." As if she'd never had a near-death experience before.

She glanced at Edward, "Does Edward get to go to school?"

"Someone has to spread the news that we survived." Edward said smugly.

"Actually," Dr. Cullen corrected, "most of the school seems to be in the waiting room."

"Oh no," she moaned, covering her face. "Doesn't anyone listen to me? I'm fine."

Dr. Cullen raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to stay here?"

"I'd rather walk through fire," she muttered under her breath and stood up.

"Take some Tylenol for the pain," Dr. Cullen suggested.

"I don't feel any pain." she insisted.

"It sounds like you were extremely lucky." Dr. Cullen said, smiling as he signed her chart with a flourish.

"Lucky, yeah, lucky seems like the appropriate expression, considering Edward was the one who saved me." _Don't be too angry. He saved your life. Don't let your temper get away._

"Oh, well, yes," Dr. Cullen agreed, suddenly occupied with the papers in front of him. Then he looked at Tyler, and walked to the next bed. Her intuition flickered; the doctor was in on it. Of course.

"May I speak with you for a moment?" she asked Edward.

"Your father is waiting for you." his teeth clenched.

"He'll survive five more minutes. May I speak with you alone. I assume you don't want to be overheard."

Edward's face seemed to flash in surprise at her statement. How insulting. As if she didn't know the first step of keeping a secret was not to tell anyone else, even inadvertently.

He glared at her then, his demeanour shifted so quickly, as if he was playing a part in a play. They walked out to the hallway and scanned it, looking for eavesdroppers. He spun around to face her.

"What do you want?" he asked, sounding annoyed. His eyes were cold.

His unfriendliness was intimidating, but Bella had never been one to back down. "You owe me an explanation.."

"I saved your life - I don't owe you anything."

She was half-tempted to tell him that she had the situation completely under control, but she'd been taught early on not to talk about it. Instinct won over anger. "You promised."

"Bella, you hit your head. You don't know what you're talking about." his tone was cutting.

"I do _not _have post-traumatic amnesia. I remember exactly what happened."

He glared at her, "What do you want from me, Bella?"

"I want to know the truth," she said, "I want to know why I'm lying for you."

"What do you _think _happened?" he snapped.

It came out in a rush.

"All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me - Tyler didn't see you, either so don't tell me I hit my head too hard. That van was going to crush us both - and it didn't, and your hands left dents in the side of it - and you left a dent in the other car, but you're not hurt at all- and the van should have smashed my legs, but you were holding it up…" she found herself close to tears. Was he like her? Did someone experiment on him? She ground her teeth together, trying not to cry. She was so messed up. If she wasn't careful… she cut off that thought.

He was staring at her with an incredulous look. His face was too defensive.

"You think I lifted a van off you?" his tone questioned her sanity, but it only made her more suspicious. I was like a perfectly delivered line by a skilled actor.

She nodded once, her jaw still tense.

"Nobody will believe that, you know." his voice held an edge of derision.

Her anger dissolved instantly. "Your worried that I'll tell someone?" she asked.

"No." he answered, too quickly.

"Will something happen to you if I do? Because if that's the case, then I won't. I never intended to, honest. I just don't like lying for people. I swear on my own grave. You don't have to worry about that."

His own anger, just a façade, dropped for a second, "Thank you." he studied her face for a moment, "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"No, but I'll keep it _entre nous._ Between us, that is."

"In that case," the anger was back, "I hope you enjoy disappointment."

Bella had to ask one more thing, "If it's such a danger for me to know, why did you do it?"

He paused, and for a brief moment his face was unexpectedly vulnerable.

"I don't know," he whispered.

And then he turned his back and walked away. She refused to be angry at his mysterious remarks. She strode off in search of her father.

The waiting room was more unpleasant than she'd feared. It seemed like every face she knew from Forks was there, staring at her. Charlie rushed to her side. She put up her hands and said, "There's nothing wrong with me." she assured him.

"What did the doctor say?" Charlie asked.

"Dr. Cullen saw me, and he said I was fine and I could go home." she sighed. Mike and Jessica and Eric began to converge on them. "Let's got," she urged.

Charlie led her to the door. She waved at her friends, hoping to convey that they didn't need to worry about her. She got into the Derby, amazed at how low the view was compared to her massive Chevy.

Bella and Charlie sat in silence. She was too wrapped up in her thoughts of Edward Cullen, and he was too wrapped up in his thoughts of her.

Since she still had hours before it was time to sleep, she got out her notebook. Charlie had grabbed it for her, the wonderful man. She began to sketch out the events from earlier. _Was it just this morning? _The images were still clear as a bell in her head.

For a moment, she paused. She didn't write a lot of notes in her notebook, despite its name. She'd used several over the years and 99% of the time, she either drew on every page, or wrote quick to-do lists.

She wrote out a question on the top of a clear piece of paper.

What is Edward Cullen?

-

Oh, this is going to be fun! So sorry for the delay in updating but, I felt like I needed a day off. You still love me right?

I'll have you know that copying from a book is hard work. You have to keep reading the same things over and over again as well as read ahead so that you don't mess up the whole story by making an error. It's rather tedious as I'm sure you all know.

Adieu mes merveilles. Goodbye my wonders.

Oh, mental note; that thing about Bella "biting the flexible bullet" that's a metaphor for insanity. Stephen king used it in his short story, "Ballad of the Flexible Bullet." It was a really good story actually, if you enjoy that kind of stuff.


	6. Chapter 6

Firestarter

The responses from the last chapter were so encouraging. Here's a nice, loooong chapter for my wonderful readers. I'm in the fourth chapter of the book for those of you following along. So sorry to announce that I will be going to school soon, so my updates will come a little slower. Please excuse these delays.

-

The month after the accident was awkward. Bella had dreamt about Edward the night of the accident and she couldn't help but blush as she thought about the strange boy.

Unbelievably, she found herself the center of attention once again. Tyler Crowley was impossible. He followed her around, obsessed with making amends. Bella had half a mind to tell him that _she _was the one who almost killed _him, _but, of course, she couldn't do that. The lunch table was now over-crowded and they began pushing it together with an empty one so that the teens could eat without bumping elbows with each other. Mike and Eric were even less friendly to Tyler than they were to each other when he started sitting with them.

The weirdest part was that no one seemed to care about Edward. She explained over and over that he'd been standing next to her, talking to her about homework, when the van came at them. She made a quick joke about how he had an adrenaline rush, like the woman who pulled a car off her baby. Why she didn't just ask the driver to back up, she'll never know. She kept her explanations as short and brief as she could.

The worst part, was that Edward Cullen didn't look at her anymore.

He sat as far away from her in class as he could, seeming to be oblivious to her presence. Occasionally though, his hands would clench tightly over his knuckles which made her think he wasn't as oblivious as he pretended to be.

He wished he hadn't saved her. That was the only explanation.

She wished she could talk to him. She wanted to ask about his secrets and tell him her own; tell him why her mother is dead, why her father got so many headaches, why she can never ever lose her temper.

He wouldn't speak to her. She tried, a pathetic attempt in her opinion, but she tried. She didn't give him any reason to doubt her. She never told a soul, not even her own father, what she saw. She refused to give them a reason to leave.

Mike, at least, was pleased by this lack of contact with Edward. He now spent most of the day with her, trying to win her attention. She forced herself to be cordial, to engage in the stupid chatter and to smile at all the right moments. She was going to be a true con artist when she made it out of high school.

Mike chatted to her about going on a trip to the beach with him and a few friends. Bella forced herself not to laugh. Forks was not renowned for its sunny days.

Jessica made her aware of another event. A spring dance. Bella could never bring up enough enthusiasm to go to one. She was no dancer, that was for sure. She knew people would gossip about her date, or lack thereof. It was a girl's choice dance, which meant that her steadily growing group of admirers would be waiting with baited breath for her to choose between them. Once they realized she wasn't choosing anyone, hopefully they would leave her alone.

Doubtful.

Mike and Jessica were both quiet on Wednesday. Bella got the feeling that Jessica had asked Mike to the dance, and had been turned down. If was blatantly obvious that she liked him. If he'd done that, Bella was the last person Jess would tell.

Bella refused to believe that he would do it, but Mike asked her, in biology, to go to the dance with him.

"Mike," Bella began, "Did Jessica ask you?"

"Yes," he answered truthfully, "but I told her I'd think about it."

Relief hit her, that wasn't a no, "I think you should tell her yes, Mike."

She was aware, suddenly, that they were being watched. Out of her peripheral vision she notice Edward turn towards her.

"Did you already ask someone?" Mike asked, his face turning suspicious as he noticed Edward's attention as well.

"No. I'm not going to the dance."

"Why not?" Mike demanded, as if he couldn't think of anything better to do than to stand around awkwardly and listen to music he didn't know or like.

Like a true con artist, she hit a low blow, "Charlie has an appointment at the hospital. He needs an MRI."

"What for?" he asked, confused.

"He's been getting a lot of headaches. They're going to see if they can fix that." Keep it simple. Mike was hardly PhD material. "Now tell Jessica that you'll go with her, before she gets anymore upset."

"Upset?" he murmured, unsure. Bella restrained herself from rolling her eyes and instead smiled and shooed him over to his seat.

As soon as he was gone, she rested her head on her arms and tried to breath slowly. When she came up again, a few seconds later, Edward Cullen was staring at her.

She stared back, surprised and expected him to look away quickly. Instead, he continued to look at her intensely. Her hands began to shake.

"Mr. Cullen?" the teacher called, breaking the spell.

"The Krebs Cycle," Edward answered, seeming reluctant to turn away.

She looked down at her schoolbook then. She shifted her hair over her shoulder. She tried to restrain the emotions flowing through her. The mercury in the thermometer on the wall began to go up, slowly. She managed to get a hold of herself and it steadied and dropped. She smiled to herself, it had only gone up three degrees before she stopped it. That was a new record.

She tried not to be aware of him for the rest of class, but, failing that, she decided to make sure he didn't know she was aware of him. When the bell rang, she expected him to leave in a rush like always, but then he spoke, "Bella?" his voice shouldn't have been so familiar, as if she'd known it all her life.

"What? Are you speaking to me again?" her still-wired emotions made her voice sound young and petulant.

His lips twitched, fighting a smile. "No, not really," he admitted.

She closed her eyes and inhaled slowly through her nose. "Then what do you want Edward?" she asked, keeping her eyes closed: it was easier to talk to him coherently that way.

"I'm sorry." He sounded sincere. "I'm being very rude, I know. But it's better this way, really."

She opened her eyes. His face was very serious.

"I don't know what you mean," she said.

"It's better if we're not friends," he explained. "Trust me."

Her eyes narrowed, "It's too bad you didn't figure that out before. You could've saved yourself all this regret."

"Regret?" the word, and her tone, obviously caught him off guard. "Regret for what?"

"For not just letting that stupid van squish me."

He was astonished. He stared at her in disbelief.

When he spoke, he almost sounded mad. "You think I regret saving your life?"

"Yes." she said.

"You don't know anything." He was definitely mad.

She turned her head sharply away, aware that she was losing her temper. She focused on being calm and peaceful. "I know enough. Good-bye Edward." she left, heading for gym.

-

Bella's bad mood made her dangerous. She was painfully aware that the room was too hot. Coach Clapp sweated more than he usually did. They had moved onto basketball. Bella wasn't very tall, and her upper arm strength was lacking. She tried to catch the ball and missed. The ball bounced off her hands and hit Jessica in the face. It wasn't hard enough to break her nose, but she fell backwards and twisted her wrist.

"Oh Jess! Are you okay?" Bella got down on her knees next to the girl and surveyed her injuries. They were minor, but Coach Clapp told her to go to the dressing room and change. She could sit the rest of the game out.

Bella felt horrible enough as it was, and suddenly she was angry. If her head wasn't so filled with thoughts of Edward Cullen, she wouldn't have missed that ball. Lightning flashed outside the windows of the gym.

"Nice going Swan." Lauren, a girl that seemed to hate Bella for no obvious reason, taunted.

The anger built up immensely and she could feel the room getting warmer. No one was looking at her when her hair began to shift, as if caught in an updraft. No one heard her heart begin to pound faster, her breaths coming quicker. Bella tore her gaze from the innocent children and stared at the wooden bleachers near the window. It was luck, or maybe fate, that lightning stuck the second a burst of fire appeared on the top stair. "Fire!" Bella screamed, pointing at the bleachers.

The other teenagers stopped and stared at her and then at the bleachers. Their faces contorted in fear as they began to race for the exit. Bella was suddenly glad that she'd left her book bag in her truck as she followed the excited and terrified kids.

They stood there, staring at the gym as smoke began to pour out the windows. Bella's stomach knotted painfully as she thought about how much damage she had done. Her hands shook as she looked around the parking lot at the faces of her classmates.

Suddenly she felt cold all over. Jessica was still inside.

"Oh god, no." she moaned.

The fire trucks would be there in four minutes. By then, the smoke would have gotten through the door to the dressing room and suffocated her friend. There were no windows to climb out of.

The rain was pouring heavily now, soaking her gym clothes. As puddles began to form, Bella found herself running towards her truck. She pulled out a blanket from the back part of her truck and dunked it into a puddle. No one was looking at her. Other classes began to file out and stare at the blaze.

She only had one shot. She prayed no one would stop her. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if Jessica died because of her. "Oh please. Let me save her." she whispered as she ran towards the gym. Someone shouted at her, but she opened the door and went inside.

It was hot and smoky. She pulled her shirt over her mouth and nose, trying to filter the air. The wet blanket wrapped around her arms and legs, protecting them from the flames. She ran to the dressing room, her heart pounding like a jackhammer as she realized she may be too late.

She reached the door and pulled it open. Jessica was huddled at the back of the room, shaking.

"Jessica!" she shouted, smiling, almost hysterical. Jessica's head whipped up as she spied her rescuer.

"Oh Bella!" she sobbed, "I tried to open the door, but I saw all that fire, and it was so hot. I was too scared to try to get through it." she gasped and hugged Bella tightly, getting her clothes all wet.

"Jessica, listen to me carefully. Wrap the blanket around you and breathe through it. It'll keep the smoke and the fire out. I'm going to get us out." Bella said soothingly.

Jessica nodded and did as she was told.

They plunged back into the fire filled gymnasium and headed through the steadily closing path quickly. The fire covered more than half the floor. The bleachers were collapsing as the wood burned. The smell of the fire hurt Bella's nose.

Jessica cried silently beside Bella. Bella told Jessica not to look as she scanned the room for the exit. Jessica ducked her head into the blanket, closing her eyes. Bella looked at the flames surrounding them, closing in, like angry, beautiful dancers. "You're not going to get me." she said under her breath, "And you can't have her either." The fire seemed to glow brighter at her daring statement and Bella began to focus. Her hair moved wildly, her heart sped up, her breaths came faster and faster. She narrowed her gaze at where the exit was through the fierce flames and suddenly a rush of air pushed through, pushed by Bella's overworking mind. It parted the fire like the waters did for Moses to pass. Bella pulled her weeping friend through the converging tunnel and kicked the door open.

Jessica collapsed outside as the gym door closed and Bella found herself half dragging the girl away. The fire trucks had finally arrived. They unscrewed the fire hydrant and began to pour water over the burning building through the hoses.

Jessica found herself being escorted to the ambulance. She sobbed and hugged everyone within reach. Lauren and Angela and Mike and a half dozen other students said supportive nonsense to the inconsolable girl.

Bella didn't make a sound. She stared at the ground as people began to gather around her. She was past tears now. Her face was felt numb. She held her arms out in front of her, staring at them. The skin was red and raw. She forced herself not to acknowledge the pain. _If I don't think about it. It's not real. _She turned and stared at the gym. The flames were dying down and the fire was hissing angrily at this. The wind changed and it lurched towards her, reaching for her, trying to pull her in and kill her like it always wanted to. She found herself wanting to go to it; to allow the flames to embrace her.

"You can't have me." she said again, trying to break the spell.

"Bella!"

She turned and found Edward Cullen jogging towards her. He stopped in front of her and stared at her arms. His expression became furious, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" his anger was so impressive that it knocked her out of her numb state and back into her irritated one.

"I was thinking that I couldn't let my friend die!" She imagined stuffing the angry fire into a nice dark box and locking the door. She forced herself to calm down. The last thing she needed was a repeat performance.

"You don't run into a burning building. Do you know how dangerous what you just did was?" he lowered his voice, realizing they were attracting an audience.

"Oh, but it's okay for you to run in front of a van." She kept her voice down, aware that this was a taboo subject.

"That was different." he growled, actually growled. Bella added that to her mental list.

"It was no different. Jessica needed to be rescued, and since Superman was busy, I stepped in." she found herself smirking at his aghast expression.

Edward took a deep breath and grabbed the bridge of his nose before looking at her, "You're going to the hospital. Carlisle will give you something for the pain."

"I'm not in any pain." she said, stubborn. She refused to let it be real.

He stared at her incredulously, then shook his head, "You're still going to the hospital. You're badly injured."

"Je m'en fous! I'll treat it myself. It's not even that bad."

"Bella!" Charlie's voice rang out over the sounds of excited chatter.

"Oh, condamez-vous tout au cercle le plus profond de l'enfer." she muttered, casting a scathing glance at the boy in front of her.

"Oh my god. Bella, what happened?" Edward looked at her father then, his eyes squinting. He frowned, confused.

"It was the storm. I guess it was worse than we thought. The bleachers caught fire, but no one was hurt." Bella explained.

"Not hurt? Bella, you're arms are-"

"Fine!" she cut in, exaggerating the word.

"Oh no, you're going to the hospital."

"But daddy!" she begged. Pulling the 'daddy' card usually got her out of any situation, but not this one.

"No." Charlie's word was law.

Bella huffed and pushed passed Edward Cullen. He stepped aside willingly, that tiny frown still on his face.

Bella noted that the crowds were dispersing, but kids still looked at her as she walked to her father's car. "Dad, I need to get my notebook. It's important." he nodded absently, staring at her as if afraid she would disappear.

Bella jumped into her truck and fished out her notebook and a pencil. She stepped back out and her father opened the door for her.

When they were alone, and on their way to the hospital, Bella started crying, "I'm so sorry daddy. I didn't mean it."

"I know."

"I just lost it. It got away from me. Oh god, I could've killed her."

"You didn't, Bella." Charlie looked over for a second and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You didn't hurt anyone, Bella."

She choked on another sob, "Not like I hurt mom in the kitchen."

"Aw, baby," Charlie squeezed her shoulder.

They pulled up to the emergency doors and Bella wiped her tears. Dr. Cullen was waiting for them. He called her over.

"Right this way. Mr. Swan, you can fill out these forms, please." Charlie sat down and waved at her as she walked into the exam room.

"Is Jessica okay?" she asked. _Please say yes, please god._

"She's fine, you on the other hand," he gestured to her arms and she snorted.

"I've had worse."

"When?" he asked.

"When I was a kid." she felt the frustration well up again and restrained herself from cursing, "Can you just send me home? I've got some stuff for burns in the medicine cabinet. This is pointless."

"Just let me finish the examination." he gently took her right arm and turned it around. "Minor burns, somewhere between first and second degree. You're very lucky."

"No luck about it, just quick thinking. I wore a wet blanket so the fire wouldn't burn me, but I gave it to Jess on the way out." she said, studying the bright red skin on her forearms.

"That was very brave, what you did." Dr. Cullen said, smiling at her.

Bella blushed, "It was the right thing to do. By the time the firefighters got there, she would've been dead." Her voice cracked slightly on the last word. Dr. Cullen nodded, still smiling and continued with his examination. "So, now that I saved Jessica's life, I suppose I should stop speaking to her for a month."

Dr. Cullen laughed, "I apologize for Edward. He has his reasons."

Bella narrowed her eyes, "I'm not asking him to explain the weird stuff, but it would be nice to have a conversation once in a while." she leaned in closer, "I know he's worried I'll tell someone about the whole…you know, but I'm really good at keeping secrets." she smirked.

"He's not worried about that," Dr. Cullen said, also in a low voice.

Bella's eyebrows shot up, "He's not?" she questioned.

"No. He said from the start that we could trust you. He was right, of course." Carlisle smiled at her.

"Then, why is he being such a…I don't want to tell you what I think he is. It's a little PG." Carlisle laughed.

"You'll have to ask him that." Bella scowled.

"Of course. I didn't expect any less." she sighed and closed her eyes.

Carlisle pulled her shirtsleeve up and chuckled, "Now what is this?" he asked.

Bella opened her eyes and looked down. She gasped and pulled her shirtsleeve down, blushing furiously, "Zut alors! Don't tell my dad! Quelle horreur! He'll murder me!"

Carlisle laughed openly now, "You know quite a few languages don't you?"

"Four, including English. But seriously, don't tell him I have a tattoo. I'll never see the sun again. I mean it. I'll give you my firstborn child if you don't tell."

"No need for that. Doctor-patient confidentiality, remember?" he winked.

"Oh, merci beaucoup." she said, relaxing.

"Well, everything seems to be in working order. You can go home. I suggest you wrap your arms up before the skin gets irritated from your clothes."

"Yeah, yeah, I know how to treat burns. Trust me." she skipped out of the exam room with a wave. Charlie had just finished with the paperwork when she came out. "We can go dad. I'm fine."

He nodded, "Alright."

They headed for the car. Bella was trying to figure out how to ask Edward what his problem was when Charlie asked, "Do you want to leave, Bella?"

She glanced over, alarmed at his sad expression, "It's alright if you want to. This isn't your usual haunt. We could move somewhere else. Volterra was a nice city. Do you want to move back there?"

"I don't wan to move dad. I…Forks is growing on me. And I can't imagine how the citizens would feel if their new hero disappeared." she groaned. "I'm never going to get the attention off of me."

Charlie laughed, "It'll be okay kid. You'll live."

They pulled up to the house and Charlie promised to drive her to school. Her truck was still sitting in the lot and she shuddered at being driven to school so early. She went to the bathroom and rubbed hydrocortisone on the new burns. The cold cream immediately relieved the stinging sensation that she'd forced herself not to acknowledge. She wrapped her arms in new bandages and went to make dinner.

-

Hokey schmokes Natasha. How was that for interesting. You got a taste of what Bella's capable of. Next chapter is going to be a lot of fun.

As for languages;

_Je m'en fous _is French for "I don't give a damn/f***" in this situation, you can pick what you though she said.

_Condamez-vous tout au cercle le plus profond de l'enfer _roughly translated from French is "Damn you all to the deepest circle of hell"

_Zut alors _is French for "Darn it all"

_Quelle horreur _is French for "What a horrible thing"

_Merci beaucoup _is French for "Thank you very much"

Bella has a serious mouth on her, doesn't she? That tattoo has a meaning. I'll tell you about next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Firestarter

Oh, you obviously enjoyed the last chapter. That was a lot of fun actually. I haven't been deviating enough from the book for my tastes, and I really wanted to show you what Bella's capable of.

"M" made some good points about some things. Alice didn't see her because it wasn't really Bella's decision to start the fire, but she did see her run into a burning building (which you should never do unless you're a fireman). In "Midnight Sun" Charlie's thoughts were partially blocked from Edward, so he really couldn't hear much from him, which is why he was so confused. Nobody heard Bella and Charlie's conversation.

Okay, now that that's cleared up, I'll start the chapter.

Wait, one more thing, I'm writing this at 6:30 a.m. (my school year started September 1st this year), so if there are any sleep-deprived errors, please tell me so that I may fix them. I have a spelling and grammar check, but I don't trust it completely.

Okay, _now _I'll start the chapter.

-

Charlie drove a half-asleep Bella to school at 6:30 a.m. He apologized the whole way there about how his boss wouldn't let him sleep in another hour. Bella nodded and made a mental note to buy something with caffeine in it to wake her up.

"You'll be alright? I mean it Bella. If your arms start hurting too much, just tell the teacher that you've got my permission to leave. I'm going to pick up some more of that hydro-stuff."

"Hydrocortisone," Bella muttered, and shook herself awake once again.

Charlie nodded, repeating the word under his breath a few times. They pulled into the vacant parking lot. "Are you sure you want to go to school today Bella? No one will blame you if you miss a day."

"I'm fine dad. I just want to forget it." she looked around, scouting the area for spies, "I'm in control. Yesterday was just a fluke. I'll be extra careful today." She grabbed her bag, forcing herself not to wince at the pain. _It's not real. It's just in your head. Your nerves are a highway, but the pain can't reach your brain. It's too high. You're in a high place, a safe place._

She opened her eyes and waved goodbye. She found her truck, once again left in the parking lot over night and turned it on. She waited for the heater to warm up and considered taking a nap. She sighed, and turned the radio on. She sat there for almost an hour, before she was interrupted by someone tapping at her door. Her eyes snapped open and she turned to the window.

Eric was standing outside of her truck. He was one of the first people here.

"Hey Bella." he said as she climbed out of the truck, "I thought you would've stayed home today."

"Nope." she answered, smiling.

"So, I was wondering," Bella had a flash of intuition as she realized what was happening for the second time, "Would you like to go to the dance with me?" the words came out garbled.

Bella felt herself flush, "I'm sorry Eric, I have to take my dad to the hospital in Seattle. He has to get an MRI. It would be really hard to reschedule and I don't want him to be stuck there all day with no moral support."

Eric nodded, staring at the ground. "Yeah, well thanks anyway. I'll see you at lunch."

"See ya." she jumped as she heard a low chuckle behind her. She turned around and saw Edward Cullen standing by his car, a grin on his face. Her eyes narrowed at him and he quickly looked away. She began to walk towards the school, when she was intercepted yet again.

Tyler grinned and said, "Bella, it's great to see you're alright. I have something to ask you."

Bella couldn't hide her flinch, but Tyler was oblivious to it, "Will you ask me to the school dance?" This could not be happening.

Bella was already shaking her head, "Sorry Tyler, I have to go with my dad to the hospital. Didn't Mike tell you?"

"He did, but I thought you were just letting him down easy." Bella had to force herself not to scream. One fire was enough and she could hardly get away with it when Edward was staring at her.

"No, I meant it." She closed her eyes. _A high place, a safe place._

"That's cool. We still have prom." He took off, still smiling. Bella was aware that her mouth had dropped open. She closed it and inhaled through her nose.

"So that's why teenagers start drinking," she muttered, laughing a little.

"Hello Bella."

Bella found herself gazing up at Edward Cullen's smiling face. He was wearing a dark grey sweater and jeans. Her hands balled into fists. "Hello Edward. To what do I owe the honour of your presence?"

His smile faltered, and became remorseful, "I do apologize. My behaviour has been reprehensible. I'm willing to make it up to you though."

"Reprehensible…" she muttered sarcastically, "Well aren't we verbose this morning?"

His face twisted slightly, as if he were fighting off laughter. "How are your arms? Carlisle said they weren't that bad, but I wanted to make sure you weren't in any pain."

She ignored that, "Carlisle tells you confidential doctor-patient information. That seems highly implausible." her eyes narrowed, "And I'm not in any pain."

"What did you take?" Edward questioned.

"Nothing. I put some hydrocortisone on the burns last night. I don't like taking pills." Bella found herself more annoyed than touched by his concern.

"You really should take something. They're going to start hurting a lot if you don't." he warned.

"For your information Edward Cullen, I can take a little pain. I'm not a wimp or anything, besides, even if it starts hurting, I'll just think it away." she turned around, before she could start blathering about axons and neurons.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that. I was merely concerned." he followed after her, keeping pace easily.

"Do you have a multiple personality disorder?" she asked, exasperated.

"You're side-tracking me. I want to ask you something actually. On Saturday-" Bella swivelled around and gazed at him in horror.

"Are you trying to be_ funny_?" She closed her eyes and focused on being calm. It was worse than the other three times.

"Let me finish." she nodded, her eyes still closed. "If you and your father need a ride to Seattle, I'll be glad to lend you my services. Honestly, I'm not sure your truck could make it."

Bella opened her eyes slowly, looked at him for a few seconds, then laughed. "No thanks. I'm not going to Seattle and neither is Charlie." she grinned as his face became confused, "I believe you Americans refer to that as "bull"?" her voice lifted at the end to make it sound like a question.

Edward's face morphed into a condescending smile, "You told them your father needed an MRI. That seems like a daring lie. What if your father doesn't agree to go along with it? I could hardly see him condoning that type of behaviour."

She laughed, "You don't know Charlie. He condones quite a lot of my behaviour. A lot more than he should actually. He's never been very good at playing the parent." she mentally kicked herself as she realized she was giving out too much information.

"Do you want to go to Seattle though? We could check out a book store or something." his face was eager, his eyes the lightest topaz she'd ever seen.

"I thought you didn't want to be my friend, Edward." Did he notice how wonderful his name sounded coming from her lips?

He seemed to struggle with his words for a moment, "I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be." Bella stared, urging him to continue, "It would be more…prudent for you not to be my friend," he explained, "but I'm tired of staying away from you, Bella."

Bella managed to keep breathing, to keep looking at his too-perfect features.

"Will you come to Seattle with me?"

She nodded, still speechless.

He smiled, but then his face was serious, "You really should stay away from me." he warned, "I'll see you in class."

He turned abruptly and walked down the hall towards his first class.

-

Bella made her way to English in a daze. The teacher spied her bandaged arms and immediately gave her an assistant to write down the note for her. Bella didn't know whether to thank him or yell at him. She settled for smiling and trying to look like she was paying attention.

Mike and Eric met her at the door. Mike began speaking excitedly about the beach trip to La Push. Bella nodded and tried to look enthused, she could just imagine what the salt water would do to her arms. The morning passed in a blur. Students crowded around her, hoping for a first-hand account of her daring rescue. She tried not to give away too many details. Jessica was waiting anxiously for her in Trig. She threw her arms around Bella the second she walked through the door. She offered to take down notes for her. It seemed like Bella had inherited a slave for life. When lunch came around, Bella forced herself not to groan as she spotted her growing fan club.

Her eyes automatically wandered over to the Cullen table. She prayed that Edward hadn't reverted back to his old self.

She frowned, miserable beyond reason, when she realized that there were only four people at the table.

She was looking down, fighting tears, when Jessica glanced up, "Edward Cullen is staring at you. I wonder why he's sitting alone today."

Her head snapped up. She scouted the cafeteria until she found Edward. He was indeed staring at her. As she watched, he lifted a hand and curled his finger in a 'come hither' way. Bella's mouth dropped open. She seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"Does he mean _you_?" Jessica asked.

"Maybe he needs some help with biology. I'll see you later." she walked towards his table.

"Why don't you sit with me today?" he asked.

Bella sat down automatically, and sighed, "Well, this is certainly different."

"Well," he seemed to stutter over his words, "I figured that as long as I'm going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly."

Bella waited for him to say something that made sense, "I don't know what you mean."

He grinned, "I know." he chanced a glanced over her shoulder and snickered, "I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you. You're boyfriend in particular."

Bella smiled, "I don't have a boyfriend, but I'm sure they'll survive."

"I may not give you back though." he replied.

She chuckled, "As if I'd want to go back. All this attention is terrifying. You have got to show me how you make people so wary of you."

His grin faltered, "Wary?" he questioned.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me you haven't noticed. You saved my life and nobody came near you, I save Jessica and I'm even _more _popular than I was when I got here. I'm still waiting for them to realize that I'm not that interesting so that I can get a little peace." she slouched down, as if the conversation was tiring.

"You're far from uninteresting Bella. Take it from me."

Bella snorted. _If you only knew._

"So," she began, wondering if she could phrase this right, "since you seem to be talking to me, for the moment, can we be friends?"

"Friends," he muttered, dubious, "I suppose so, but I have to warn you that I'm not a good friend for you, Bella."

"You say that a lot." she answered, perturbed.

"That's because you're not listening. You call me a hero, but I'm not."

Bella remembered his cold arms wrapping around her and the way the van door had crinkled up as if it had hit a metal pole. She remembered how quick he was. She also remembered those frightening looks he'd been giving her that first day-

"Oh!" she exclaimed, that all made sense now. "I get it. You're dangerous." _Like me. _"But not bad, of course not. If you were bad we wouldn't be speaking right now."

"You're wrong." he whispered.

"I'm never wrong when it comes to danger, trust me. The way I figure, if you were planning to kill me, you'd have done it already."

He flinched, "Oh really?"

Bella nodded, "Yes really. You know how some people are called wolves in sheep's clothing?"

His expression was confused. He was having difficulty following her, "I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing?"

"No. You're a wolf in wolf's clothing. But that doesn't make you bad. Saving my life certainly doesn't make you bad. _I'm _the wolf in sheep's clothing."

"And what," he began, leaning in closer, "could make _you _into a wolf."

Bella decided to stop fooling around, "I'll show you when you tell me your secret."

Edward's expression became annoyed, "Why don't you tell me your theories?"

Bella debated for a moment before she reached into her bag. She pulled out her notebook and flipped it to her observations. She slid the notebook over to him and he reached for it. His eyes widened as he took in the various observations; the pale skin, the eyes changing every two weeks, even his growl from the day before. He began to flip through the pages when her hands reached out for it.

"Hey hey hey," a note of panic entered her voice, "It's not a jubilee celebration here! Those are my private thoughts." she pulled the notebook away from him, but not before he saw the picture of his family. It was the first picture she'd drawn of them. They were all posed, frozen. Their faces were blank, except for Edward's, whose mouth was turned up in a half-smile.

His face was confused. Bella felt herself flush, "Sorry, you were sitting so still and I know I should've asked your permission, but then you went and smiled. I mean, you're always so sad…" she trailed off, feeling more embarrassed than she'd ever felt. She was sure that she was red as a tomato at this point.

"I look sad?" he asked, frustration evident on his face.

She nodded, "Yeah, but it's a lot more than that. You always seem to be worrying about something. You know, eventually you'll give yourself an ulcer if you keep that up."

Edward seemed more than a little disturbed by this observation, but he recovered quickly, "You know, ulcers aren't caused by stress. They're actually caused by a bacteria called-"

"Helicobactor pylori? I know _that. _But stress _does _cause an increase of hydrochloric acid in your stomach which can allow the bacteria to penetrate the mucus membrane of the stomach. And since more than 50% of the human population harbour it, stress can make you more susceptible to it." she smiled, "If you _really_ want to impress me, you should try, oh, I don't know, lifting a van over your head." she quipped and then she sobered. Edward didn't seem to know whether to laugh or growl.

"May I ask for something?" Bella asked.

Edward's eyes narrowed, "What?"

She began twirling her hair around her fingers, "The next time you feel the need to ignore me because you think you're dangerous, can you warn me beforehand?"

That half-smile crept onto his face, "Sure, I can do that." he gave her a measuring look, "So, what's with the tattoo?"

Bella managed not to set his hair on fire, "_Joder_! I promised that _polla_ my firstborn child to keep his mouth shut. I suppose now the appropriate action would be to castrate him."

Edward burst out laughing at that while Bella sulked. "You shouldn't be so hard on Carlisle. I have ways of getting information."

"Of course you do, and I apologize for my outburst. It's not that big a deal. It's not like your going to tell my father that I got a tattoo when I was thirteen. And if I do find out that this information has been given out, I'll have a perfect alibi for when your car ends up exploding in the parking lot while I'm sitting in solitary confinement in my room. Do you catch my drift, _pendejo_?"

He snickered and nodded, "But I _am_ curious. What does it mean?"

"It's the Kanji symbol for fire." she recalled. The symbol looked like an upside down Y with an apostrophe on either side of it. "I've always been terrified of fire. Don't ask. I just…I'm not even sure why I got it anymore. It was probably just a childhood whimsy, purely capricious. I suppose it could also be a warning to people, but I don't usually let anyone see it."

"A…warning" Edward asked.

Bella looked up, suddenly aware that the cafeteria was emptying out, "We've got to get to class."

Edward shook his head, "I'm not going to class today."

Bella swivelled around, "And why not?" she demanded.

He shrugged, "It's healthy to skip class once in a while."

She snorted, "It's also healthy to _besame el culo_." she muttered before turning around to go to class.

Bella sat down in her seat, trying to avoid the awed gazes. Mr. Banner walked in, balancing a few cardboard boxes. He set them down on Mike's table, telling him to pass them around to the other students.

"Okay guys, I want you each to take one piece from each box," he said as he produced a pair of rubber gloves from the pocket of his lab jacket and pulled them on. "The first should be an indicator card," he went on, grabbing a white card with four squares marked on it a displaying it. "The second is a four-pronged applicator-" he held it up "-and the third is a sterile micro-lancet." He held up a small piece of blue plastic and split it open. The barb was invisible to her, but her stomach started doing flip-flops.

"I'll be coming around with a dropper of water to prepare your cards, so please don't start until I get to you." He began at Mike's table again, carefully putting one drop of water in each of the four squares. "Then I want you to carefully prick your finger with the lancet…" He grabbed Mike's hand and jabbed the spike into the tip of Mike's middle finger. _Oh no. _Her stomach began to surge up into her throat as she spied the crimson red liquid.

"Put a small drop of blood on each of the prongs." He demonstrated, squeezing Mike's finger till the blood flowed. She swallowed convulsively. "And then apply it to the card," he finished, holding up the dripping red card for everyone to see. Bella closed her eyes.

"The Red Cross is having a blood drive in Port Angeles next weekend, so I thought you should all know your blood type." He sounded proud of himself. "Those of you who aren't eighteen yet will need a parent's permission - I have slips at my desk."

He continued through the room with his water drops. Bella put her cheek against the cool black tabletop and tried not to pass out. All around her, she could here the giggles and complaints of her classmates.

"Bella, are you alright?" Mr. Banner asked. His voice was close to her head, and it sounded alarmed.

"I already know my blood type, Mr. Banner," she said in a weak voice.

"Are you feeling faint?"

"Yes, sir," she muttered.

"Can someone take Bella to the nurse, please?" he called.

Bella didn't have to look up to know that it would be Mike who volunteered.

"Can you walk?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Yes," she whispered. _Just get me out of here. I'll crawl._

Mike seemed eager as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her arm over his shoulder. She leaned against him heavily on the way out of the classroom.

Mike towed her slowly across campus. When they were around the edge of the cafeteria, out of sight of building four in case Mr. Banner was watching, she stopped.

"Just let me sit for a minute, please?" she begged.

Bella collapsed to the ground. Her forehead pressed against the cement. Her eyes swam with pictures of people bleeding.

"Wow, you're green, Bella." Mike said nervously.

"Bella?" a different voice called from the distance.

Bella groaned.

"What's wrong? Is she hurt?" His voice was closer now, and he sounded upset.

Mike seemed stressed. "I think she's fainted. I don't know what happened, she didn't even stick her finger."

"Bella." Edward's voice was right beside her, relieved now. "Can you hear me?"

"No," she groaned, "Go away."

He chuckled.

"I was taking her to the nurse," Mike explained in a defensive tone, "but she wouldn't go any farther."

"I'll take her," Edward said. I could hear the smile still in his voice. "You can go back to class."

"No," Mike protested. "I'm supposed to take her."

Suddenly the sidewalk disappeared from beneath her. Bella's eyes flew open in shock. Edward had scooped her up in his arms, as easily as if she weighed ten pounds instead of a hundred and ten.

"Put me down!" Bella glared at him.

"Hey!" Mike called, already ten paces behind them.

Edward ignored him. "You look awful," he told me, grinning.

"Thanks for the compliment," she muttered, sinking deeper into his arms. She was too tired to argue at the moment.

"So you faint at the sight of blood?" he asked. This seemed to entertain him.

"So what if I do?" she asked, blinking her eyes open to glare at him again.

He was still grinning, "Inside joke."

Edward opened the door to the nurse's office and set her down on the sickbed.

The nurse jumped and exclaimed, "Oh my!"

Bella wondered if it would be better to just throw up now. Her stomach let out a gurgle and she pressed her ice-cold hands to her forehead. It was one benefit of the freezing weather.

"She fainted in biology," Edward explained.

"I didn't faint," she groaned, "I _almost _fainted. There's a pretty big difference there."

Edward grinned down at her, "They're blood typing in biology."

The nurse nodded sagely. "There's always one."

He muffled a snicker.

"Just lie down for a minute honey. It'll pass."

"I know," she sighed. The nausea was already fading.

"Does this happen a lot?" she asked.

Bella shrugged half-heartedly. Edward smothered a laugh. "You can go back to class now," the nurse told him.

"I'm supposed to stay with her." He said this with such assured authority that the nurse didn't argue further.

"You were right," she moaned, letting her eyes close.

"I usually am, but about what in particular this time?"

"Ditching _is _healthy."

"You scared me for a minute back there. I thought Newton was dragging your body into the woods. I was worried that I would have to avenge your murder."

"Well aren't you a dear." she mumbled, smiling. "I bet Mike's mad."

"He absolutely loathes me." Edward said cheerfully.

"You can't know that," but she suddenly wondered if he could.

"I saw his face. I could tell."

"I thought you were ditching."

"I was in my car, listening to a CD." Such a normal response. It surprised her. She didn't know what she expected to be doing, but that certainly wasn't it.

Mrs. Cope stuck her head in, "We've got another one."

Bella hopped down from the cot. "I'm okay now."

Mike staggered in with a sallow-looking Lee Stephens, another boy from Biology.

"Oh no," Edward muttered, "Go out to the office Bella."

She looked confused for a second, and then she took off towards the door, holding her breath.

Once they were outside, she let her air out with a whoosh.

"You actually listened to me," Edward seemed stunned.

"I smelled the blood," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"People can't smell blood," he contradicted.

"Correction, _most people _can't smell blood, but I can. That's what makes me sick. It smells like rust and salt. It reminds me of when I found my mom…" she trailed off, remembering.

Edward was staring at her, an unfathomable expression on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"It's nothing," he replied, irritating her.

Mike came out of the office then. The look he gave Edward confirmed his suspicions. They didn't like each other.

"_You _look better," he accused.

_Oh bite me Newton. _"A little, but there's no way I'm going back to class."

"Yeah…right. So, are you still on for this weekend? To the beach?" While he spoke, his eyes shifted towards Edward's face and back to hers.

"Sure, I said I was in," _Just go away!_

"I'll see you in gym then," he paused a moment, glancing at Edward again, before stomping off.

Bella groaned, "Gym." since she'd unintentionally burned down most of the gym, they would have to take their practice sessions outside. She hoped that they'd let her just sit on the sidelines.

"I can take care of that." Bella hadn't noticed Edward moving to her side, but he spoke directly into her ear. "Go sit down and look pale," he muttered.

That wasn't a challenge. She was always pale, and the recent bought of nausea was making her sweat. She played it up by allowing herself to feel the pain in her arms. It was more intense than she'd thought it would be. She hoped she wasn't getting an infection.

Edward was speaking softly to Mrs. Cope. He explained her nausea and also sighted her bandaged arms. Mrs. Cope gave her a dismissal slip and told her to feel better.

Bella nodded weakly, she felt so tired and sore.

"Can you walk, or do I have to carry you again?" Edward asked sarcastically.

"I'll walk." she replied. "Thanks." she glanced over at him, "Do you want to come to the beach with me?"

Edward chuckled, "I don't think I was invited. Where are you going anyway?"

"Down to La Push," Bella replied, trying out the odd phrasing.

"Sorry," Edward replied, "I can't make it. I promised my brother Emmett that I would go hiking with him this weekend."

"Oh," Bella fought to hide her disappointment. "That's nice. I hope you have fun." Bella began to walk towards her truck when Edward reached out and grabbed her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Bella looked up in surprise, "I'm going to drive home."

Edward let out an annoyed huff, "As if I'd let you drive home in your condition." He began pulling her towards his Volvo.

Bella grimaced, pondering her chances of making a break for it. Edward was fast, and strong, but she doubted he could walk through fire. She shook her head, deciding not to risk it.

She leaned into the comfy seat and prepared for the drive home.

-

I'm going to stop here. A good portion of this is taken directly from the book. I apologize for that. It'll start changing by next chapter. I'm going to have fun with this. I have officially started my school year. I usually write for an hour or so in the morning, and I try to write as much as I can in the afternoon. It'll take a few more days for the next chapter. We're having a party for the long weekend, so I have to entertain the guests.

Languages, (this could be offensive, but it's rated teen anyway)

_Joder _is Spanish for "f**k" I'm sure you can figure out the middle part. It rhymes with truck.

_Polla _is Spanish for "Dick" I'm sorry, but referring to Carlisle as a dick is just too good to pass up.

_Pendejo _is Spanish for "Asshole" or "Dickhead" You can pick what you think she was calling him.

_Besame el culo_ is Spanish for "Kiss my ass"


	8. Chapter 8

Firestarter

I apologize for the delay. I had to let my guests use my laptop for a few days and I haven't had the time to write. As I told you, we were having a party at my house. To be honest, most people just stood around and talked. I had more fun inside playing guitar hero.

But enough about me. I'm sure you're all very interested in what's going to happen next in my story. As always, help me find my mistakes.

-

Bella was all for sitting quietly for the drive, until she heard the music coming out of Edward's speakers.

"Clair de Lune?" she asked, listening to the soft melody. She tilted her head back and her hands began to wave in front of her, as if she were a conductor.

"You know Debussy?" He sounded surprised.

She nodded, "My mom used to play this song all the time. It's one of my favourites."

"It's one of my favourites, too." He stared out through the rain, lost in thought.

"What was your mother like?" he asked her suddenly.

She glanced over at him, studying his features. "She was wonderful. I remember she used to sing me these old songs, these _really_ old songs like stuff from the forty's or earlier. What I most remember is her art. She used to draw these gorgeous pictures of absolutely everything. I suppose I'm an okay artist, but some of her paintings sold for thousands of dollars. She was an art major, remember?" Bella asked, closing her eyes and smiling.

"How old are you Bella?" His voice sounded frustrated for some reason she couldn't imagine. He'd stopped the car, and she realized they were at Charlie's house already. The rain was so heavy that she could barely see the house at all. It was like the car was submerged under a river.

"I'm seventeen," she responded, a little confused.

"You don't seem seventeen."

His tone was reproachful, it made her laugh.

"What?" he asked, curious again.

"Dad always said I was born thirty-five and get more middle-aged every year." she laughed, and then sighed. "Well, someone has to be the adult." she paused for a second, "You don't seem like a junior in high school yourself." she noted.

He made a face and changed the subject.

"What happened to your mother?"

Bella tilted her head back, her eyes closed. She felt herself sink into the seat. "Some very Bad Men came into our house and killed her while I was taking a nap upstairs. My dad found them before they could get to me and he…hurt them I suppose. He never did give me the details, but I know that was when we started running. We still are I suppose, even after all these years."

She looked over at Edward's alarmed face. "Running?" he prodded.

"I don't want to talk about that yet. Can you tell me about your family?" she'd already told him too much, but she trusted him. He wouldn't sell her out.

"What do you want to know?" he still looked frustrated from her awkward segue.

"The Cullens adopted you?" she verified.

"Yes."

She hesitated for a moment. "What happened to your parents?" That was a reasonable question, he'd already asked about her mother.

"They died many years ago." His tone was matter-of-fact.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled.

"I don't really remember them that clearly. Carlisle and Esme have been my parents for a long time now."

"And you love them." It wasn't a question. It was obvious in the way he spoke of them.

"Yes." He smiled. "I couldn't imagine two better people."

"You're very lucky."

"I know I am."

"And your brother and sister?"

He glanced at the clock on the dashboard. "My brother and sister, and Jasper and Rosalie for that matter, are going to be quite upset if they have to stand in the rain waiting for me."

"Oh, sorry. I guess you have to go." It wasn't reasonable for her to be so upset about that, but she didn't want to get out of the car.

"And you probably want your truck back before Mr. Swan hears gets home, so you don't have to tell him about the Biology incident." He grinned at her.

"I'm sure he's already heard. There are no secrets in Forks." she sighed.

Edward laughed, but there was an edge to his laughter.

"Have fun at the beach…good weather for sunbathing." He glanced out at the sheeting rain.

"Won't I see you tomorrow?"

"No. Emmett and I are starting the weekend early."

"Oh," she sighed disappointed, "Well, have fun."

A smile began to play on the edges of his lips. "Will you do something for me this weekend?" He turned to look her straight in the face, utilizing the full power of his burning gold eyes.

She nodded helplessly.

"Don't be offended, but you seem to be one of those people who just attract accidents like a magnet. So…try not to fall into the ocean or get run over or anything, all right?" He smiled crookedly.

She glared at him. "I'll see what I can do," she snapped as she jumped out in the rain. She slammed the door behind her with excessive force.

He was still smiling as he drove away.

-

Bella spun around in her room, singing along to the old song called "Ain't he sweet" that was playing loudly out of her clock radio. She glanced out the window, trying to see if her truck was home yet. She didn't bother checking for the now dulled roar over the sound of the rain.

The next day at school, Bella found herself being defended from a few fainting jokes by an exuberant Jessica, who fiercely reminded everyone she came in contact with that Bella had saved her life, and that she was probably just feeling sick from her burns. Bella didn't bother to correct the assumption. No one had ever understood her aversion to blood.

The worst part about Friday was that, even though he'd told her that he wouldn't be there, she still hoped. She wanted to speak with him. Their conversation the day before had been cut too short for her tastes. But, as she entered the cafeteria, she spotted Rosalie, Jasper and Alice speaking quietly to each other.

Mike spoke excitedly about the weekend beach trip. Bella knew she would need to bring a book to entertain herself.

-

That night at dinner, Charlie seemed enthused about the beach trip. He'd met one of the Quileute elders, a man named Billy Black, and had immediately taken a liking to him. Charlie's car had broken down on the way home and Billy's son Jacob had fixed it for him for free. He said that Jacob was around her age. Bella realized with some horror that he wanted to set her up with Billy's fifteen-year-old son. She didn't want to tell him about Edward, not that there was anything really going on with him.

-

She woke up the next day to sunlight. She raced to the window to check to see if she was hallucinating. "Yes!" maybe the trip wouldn't be as awful as she thought.

The Newton's Olympic Outfitters store was just north of town. The parking lot was filled with cars and students. Bella was one of the last to arrive. She checked her bag again, to make sure she had her new book on psychic phenomena. It was a rare gem that she'd found hidden away in the library. It gave details on psychic powers like telepathy and telekinesis. She doubted she would learn anything new, but it was still nice to have.

Mike was delighted to see her, "You came! I told you it would be sunny today, didn't I?"

"I told you I was coming," she reminded him.

"We're just waiting for Lee and Samantha…unless you invited someone," Mike added.

"Nope," she lied, hoping against hope that Edward would appear and rescue her.

Mike looked satisfied.

"Will you ride in my car? It's that or Lee's mom's minivan."

"Sure."

He smiled blissfully. It was so easy to make Mike happy.

"You can have shotgun," he promised. Bella grimaced.

"I think Jessica would prefer the front. Besides, I always get carsick in the front." Mike seemed put out, but agreed hesitantly.

Bella ended up sandwiched between two girls who spoke to each other about various pop singers that Bella had yet to hear. She was sticking with her oldies station.

They arrived at the beach and Bella was disappointed by how much colder it was near the water. She shivered and wrapped her coat tightly around her.

The other girls, including Lauren who glared at her throughout the trip, stayed behind and Bella ended up hiking through the woods with the boys. She studied the various plants and bugs, wondering if she would enjoy reading about nature. She could use a new hobby.

Finally, the boys got hungry and they headed back to the campsite. The group that they'd left behind had multiplied. Bella looked closer and found that some of the boys from the reservation had come to socialize.

Bella grabbed a hotdog and sat near the fire, pulling out her book. She glanced over her book as one of the boys introduced himself as Jacob Black to her. She tucked her book away and smiled at him.

"My dad told me about you. He thinks your dad is great." she said. Jacob grimaced and Bella remembered that most teenagers didn't like people talking about their parents.

"Yeah, after he made me repair your dad's old Derby on the side of the road."

Bella frowned, "He should've called me. I would've fixed it for him, but thank you for helping him." she smiled at the boy.

He flashed her a brilliant smile. "It's okay. I have this old Volkswagen Rabbit. I'm rebuilding it myself." he added, bragging just a little.

Lauren glanced over at her and decided to interrupt them. "Oh Bella!" she called, "I was wondering why none of the Cullens could make it. Didn't you invite them?"

"The Cullens don't come here." a voice proclaimed and Bella glanced over at a very tall man. His expression was blank, and Bella looked away, noting the way his hands shook, as if he was angry.

Tyler distracted Lauren then, so Bella was free to continue talking to Jacob.

"So is Forks driving you insane yet?"

Bella laughed, "Oh, I bit the flexible bullet a long time ago."

Jacob's expression became confused, "Flexible…bullet?" he prodded.

"It's a metaphor for insanity, from an old Stephen King story."

He nodded. Bella studied the other Quileute boy again, wondering what he meant. His tone had implied that the Cullens were prohibited.

Bella glanced over at Jacob, wondering. She had a sudden inspiration. It was a stupid plan, but she wanted some information.

"Do you want to walk down to the beach with me?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes a little. Jacob jumped up instantly, holding out a hand to help her to her feet.

They walked out towards the beach until the waves lapped at their sneakers. Bella smiled at him, "Who was that other boy, who was talking to Lauren? He seemed a little old to be hanging out with kids our age." Jacob seemed flattered to be considered, _her age_.

"That's Sam. He's nineteen," he informed her.

"What was that he was saying about the Cullens not coming here?" she asked innocently.

Jacob seemed to debate something for a moment. Finally he turned to her and smiled, "Do you like scary stories?" he asked.

"I love them," she answered, also smiling.

He sat down on a large stone. It was probably wet, but Bella sat down anyway. "Do you know any of our old legends?" Bella shook her head, "Well, there's this one, about how we're all descended from…wolves."

Bella frowned, "Wolves?" she asked, curious.

"Yep." he laughed, "Apparently the wolves protected the tribe from the _cold ones._" his voice dropped.

"Cold ones?" she asked, shivering as she remembered Edward's cold skin.

"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." He rolled his eyes. "The cold ones are supposed to be enemies of the wolf-people. The werewolves."

"Werewolves have enemies?"

"Only one."

She stared at him, curiosity burning in her eyes.

"The cold ones that my great-grandfather met said they didn't hunt humans. They promised not to harm anyone as long as we didn't expose their secrets. And we promised not to expose them to the pale-faces…that's you, as long as they didn't come on our land. They weren't supposed to be dangerous, or something."

"If they weren't dangerous, than why…?" Bella tried to make her voice casual, but her interest was too peeked. She hoped Jacob would just pass it off as his good story-telling.

"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist."

"What do you mean, 'civilized'?"

"They hunted animals instead of humans."

Bella narrowed her eyes, "But what does this have to do with the Cullens? Are they like the cold ones your great-grandfather met?"

"No," Jacob paused dramatically, "they're the _same ones._"

Bella hoped she was disguising the fear well enough, she needed to hear the rest of this.

"There are more of them now; a female and a male, but it's still the same clan. Carlisle had been here and gone before your people had even arrived."

"But what _are _they?" she asked.

He smiled darkly.

"Blood drinkers," he replied in a chilling voice. "Your people call them vampires."

Vampires. _Vampiri. _Bella recalled the celebration of Saint Marcus Day when she lived in Volterra. She'd worn a red dress and plastic fangs in her mouth when she was eight. The next year she decided the whole thing was stupid. Nobody believed in vampires. Most of the old legends that she'd read about; incubus's, succubus's, they were all just stories made up to explain infidelity or disease. Crosses and garlic were just things, not weapons against monsters.

"You've got goose bumps." Jacob laughed.

"You're a good storyteller."

He sighed, "I guess I just violated the treaty."

Bella smiled, "Don't worry, I'll take it to the grave." She shivered.

Mike and Jessica appeared. "There you are, Bella." Mike called in relief as they walked closer.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Jacob asked, alerted by the jealous edge in Mike's voice.

"No, definitely not." She winked at Jacob, still keeping up her flirting façade.

"When I get my licence…" he began.

"You should come and see me. We can talk about cars and stuff." Bella hoped being friends with him would appease Charlie. Jacob _was _a nice boy though.

"Where have you been?" Mike asked, appraising Jacob and looking satisfied at the boy's youth.

"Jacob was telling me some old stories. This place has a lot of history." she smiled warmly at Jacob.

"Well, we're packing up. It looks like it's going to rain soon."

Bella jumped up, "I'll see you later Jacob. I'll help you with the Rabbit if you want." she said.

They crammed themselves into the cars like sardines and Bella spent the trip trying very hard not to think.

-

Bella spent the night looking up old vampire legends. She studied every page, looking for something that wasn't a movie or book, but actual research. She refreshed her memory on the legends students at her school in Volterra had told one another. Her searches came up with more questions than answers. Even with all the information, she still didn't know if the Cullens were vampires.

Vampires. She must've lost it.

But then, was it so farfetched? Was it so unbelievable? They were _something._ Why not vampires?

Some legends told of beautiful, pale creatures. Some told of fast and strong beings. Edward was beautiful and he was certainly fast and strong.

It wasn't just that though.

Bella found herself remembering all their little quirks. They never ate, Edward skipped biology when they were blood-typing, their grace, his speaking patterns, the fact that he seemed to know what everyone was thinking…except her.

She could set fires with a glance and she thought _vampires _were strange? She wondered what Edward would say if she told him. Would he run away, afraid of her, like the men who had been sent to capture her? Or would he be fascinated that she had a secret almost as strange as his own?

-

Bella turned on her oldies station on the radio, smiling as Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong sang "They All Laughed".

"They all said we'd never get together, darlin' let's take a bow. For ho, ho, ho, who's got the last laugh now?" she sang along as she began to write her report on _Macbeth. _

She felt better. She had options. Either she could ignore Edward, her heart immediately rejected that, or she could confront him. There was no middle ground for her. She wasn't going to ignore this. If she turned out to be wrong, well, she'd sleep a lot easier knowing that she wouldn't have to worry about any monsters under her bed like she had when she was younger.

Some part of her told her that she wasn't going to get off that easily.

She finished her report and went to bed.

-

The next day, she woke up to see the sun shining into her room. Instantly cheered, she went about her usually morning routine and went downstairs to prepare breakfast. She poured her cereal and pulled out her book. She was reading about telepathy; the ability to read and/or transfer thoughts. If she was right about Edward, it would be good to have some background information.

She headed out to school early, still smiling at the sunlight. She laid her coat on one of the picnic benches and went back to her book. It was discussing telekinesis; the ability to move objects with the power of the mind. Bella studied the various components. Telekinesis not only involved simple movement, but also the shifting of matter itself. Bella hadn't thought of that. It went on about controlling the different elements and Bella jumped when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Bella!" Mike said, grinning. "Great weather isn't it?" Not even Mike Newton could ruin her mood.

She smiled at him, "Oh, yes indeed it is." she had to resist twirling around like a dancer. She hadn't realized how much she missed the sun until she saw it again.

"I never noticed before, in the sunlight your hair has a bit of red in it." He reached up and pushed her bang behind her ear. She cringed back a little.

"What did you do yesterday?" Mike asked.

"I worked on my essay, and listened to some music." _And tried to figure out if Edward Cullen is a vampire._

He hit his forehead with the heel of his hand, "Oh yeah - that's due Thursday, right?"

"Um, Wednesday."

"Wednesday?" He frowned. "That's not good…what are you writing yours on?"

She tried to keep a straight face, "Whether Shakespeare's treatment of the female characters is misogynistic."

He stared at her like she'd just spoken pig Latin.

"I guess I'll have to get to work on that tonight," he said, deflated. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go out."

"Oh," she responded, wondering why she couldn't have a normal conversation.

"We could go to dinner or something?" He asked, hopeful.

"Mike, I don't think that would be the best idea."

"Why?" he asked, his eyes guarded. Bella's thoughts flickered to Edward.

"I think…and if you ever repeat what I'm saying right now I will cheerfully beat you to death," she threatened, "but I think that would hurt Jessica's feelings."

He was bewildered, obviously not thinking in that direction at all. "Jessica?"

"Really Mike, are you blind?"

"Oh," he exhaled. Bella took advantage of his befuddlement to make her escape.

"It's time for class." She gathered her books up and stuffed them into her bag.

When she saw Jessica in Trig, she was bubbling with enthusiasm. She and Angela were going to Port Angeles to shop around for dresses that night. She begged Bella to go too and she reluctantly agreed to ask Charlie.

When lunch time came, Bella walked into the cafeteria, shivering with anticipation.

The Cullen table was empty.

Bella felt her heart drop. She looked around the room, but Edward wasn't there. Bella sat next to Angela at their table and Mike pulled out a seat for Jessica. She seemed immensely pleased at this.

Bella walked into Biology and felt the last of her hope disappear. Edward wasn't in his seat. She barely heard a word Mr. Banner said.

The weather was good enough for a game of baseball and Bella made an effort to figure out the best stances for her team-mates to take when up to bat.

She felt relief to leave campus and go home. Jessica called later to cancel their plans. Mike had asked her out to dinner. They rescheduled the trip to the next day.

Bella finished her homework and decided to go outside to read. She dug through her old collection of books and found her Jane Austen collection. She laid down a blanket on the wet lawn and began reading. She started to read _Sense and Sensibility_ before remembering that the hero was named _Edward._ She started _Mansfield Park,_ but the hero of that piece was named _Edmund _and that was just too close. She finally dumped the book on the grass beside her and pulled out her new book. She fell asleep while reading about the possibility of using telekinesis for teleportation and woke up when Charlie's Derby pulled up into the driveway. It was dark out and Bella had the distinct sense that she was being watched. She looked around blindly in the dark before standing up slowly.

She shook her head, gathered her books, and went inside to prepare dinner.

"Dad?" Bella began, "I'm going to Port Angeles with Jessica and Angela to buy dresses for the dance. Just a head's up."

"But you're not going to the dance." Charlie's confusion was evident and Bella had to resist rolling her eyes.

"I'm helping _them _choose. It's a girl thing."

He nodded and began eating, "Alright, but it's a school night."

"I know. I'll be home early. You can trust me dad."

-

It was sunny again the next day. The girls planned to leave right after school ended and to be home before ten. Bella was determined not to let the fact that Edward Cullen wasn't at school ruin her mood. She didn't want to make her friends uncomfortable.

After school, Jessica followed her home in her old white Mercury so that Bella could leave her books - sans notebook. She brushed her hair quickly, eager to leave Forks, left a note on the table for Charlie explaining where to find dinner, and grabbed some money from her purse.

They went to Angela's house next and Bella felt her excitement double as they drove out of the town limits.

-

They made it to Port Angeles by four. Jessica seemed pleased about her date with Mike and she was hoping they were progressing to the first kiss stage.

They drove up to the nearest clothing store and began searching through the racks for something semi-formal. The girls seemed surprised when Bella told them she had never been to a dance.

"Didn't you go with a boyfriend or something?" Jess asked.

"I've never had one. I didn't get out much." she replied.

"Why not?" Jessica demanded.

"No one ever asked me," she answered honestly.

She looked sceptical. "People ask you out here," she reminded Bella, "and you tell them no."

"Well, except for Tyler," Angela amended.

"Excuse me?" Bella asked.

"Tyler told everyone he's taking you to prom," Jessica informed her with suspicious eyes.

"He said _what_?" Bella had to force herself not to burn up the slinky red dress Jessica had pulled from the rack.

"I told you it wasn't true," Angela murmured to Jessica.

"That's why Lauren doesn't like you," Jessica giggled while they pawed through the clothes.

Bella ground her teeth, "Do you think that if I ran him over with my truck he would stop feeling guilty about the accident?"

"Maybe," Jess snickered. "_If _that's why he's doing this."

Jessica finally found one she liked; an electric blue dress with spaghetti straps. Angela found a pale pink dress that draped around her tall frame. They headed over to the shoes and Bella began asking the questions that had been nagging at her. Jessica sauntered off to try on the dress.

"Angela," Bella waited until the girl looked up, "Is it normal for the Cullens to be out of school a lot?"

"Sure…Dr. Cullen takes them out hiking and stuff. They're real outdoorsy." Bella was relieved when Angela didn't ask any questions.

They'd planned to go to an Italian restaurant for dinner, but they hadn't been shopping as long as they thought. Jess and Angela decided to take a walk down to the Bay. Bella decided to go check out a bookstore.

The one Jessica suggested didn't look like the kind of place she frequented. She admired a dream catcher in the window for a moment before taking off to find a normal one. She found herself turned around and began to head back towards the town. Her irritation over Tyler was making her careless.

A group of boys a little older than her appeared. They were laughing, obviously drunk or close to it. One of them whistled at her and Bella flushed and groaned. _What a night!_

Bella began to walk passed them when one of them reached out to grab her arm. "Hey there."

Bella ripped her arm out of his grasp and said, "Hi." before walking quickly away from them. The laughter continued and Bella's intuition flickered. She didn't have any pepper spray, or a taser, but what she did have was a lot more dangerous. She hoped none of them would follow her. The last thing she wanted to do was to add to her body count.

The sky darkened and Bella glanced back. She was barely surprised to find that two of the boys were behind her. She looked quickly ahead and clenched her fists, wishing she had mind-control like Charlie.

As she quickened her pace, hoping to find civilization again, she realized that the two other boys were in front of her. Something like fear mixed with annoyance drifted through her head, and then guilt, because if they were planning on doing what she thought they were, she was going to kill them, or at least hurt them.

That hand reached for her again and Bella backed away, "You don't know who you're messing with here. Go away. Or else." As expected, they laughed in her face, but it did relieve some of the guilt to know that she would be killing some very Bad Men. Her hands clenched into fists and she began to concentrate, when out of nowhere a car came screeching around the corner, nearly hitting one of the men.

Edward Cullen opened the passenger door and told her to get in.

Bella muttered, "Well aren't _you _lucky," and jumped into the car.

_-_

Is it just me, or are my chapters getting longer?

Ha! I think next chapter I can start explaining a bit more about Bella and Charlie's past. And about the Bad Men. That's going to be a fun chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Adios!


	9. Chapter 9

Firestarter

I have 80 reviews! You guys must really be enjoying this.

I've been doing some research on Charlie McGee, the character from the original Firestarter that's Bella is being based on, and I've found that she developed a lot more powers when she reached puberty. For the purposes of this story, Bella's only abilities are telekinesis and pyrokinesis. In the Firestarter series, she also gained mind-control and telepathy, (mind-reading). Personally, I think she's good enough with what she can do right now. I don't want to go overboard. If you've ever seen Rose Red, you'll notice some features of Annie in Bella. If you haven't seen it, go on you tube. And watch Carrie, too. And any other Stephen King movies.

Enough chitchat. On with the story!

-

Bella let out a sigh of relief as Edward tore out of the alley. She glanced over at him, straining to see in the dark.

"Put your seatbelt on," he commanded. Bella did so and leaned back into the plush seating. Edward did a quick left and roared through a few stop signs. In any other situation, Bella would be appalled by the blatant lack of respect for driving rules, but in this case, she supposed she could make an exception.

Bella suddenly realized that Edward was furious. She took in his almost snarling face, his eyes were narrowed and the lines between his eyebrows were deep. She noticed he was almost grinding his teeth.

"Are you okay?" she asked, even though she knew he wasn't.

"No," he said curtly, and his tone was livid.

They parked outside of town. Trees lined the dirt road.

"Bella?" he asked, his voice tight, controlled.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Are you alright?" He still wasn't looking at her, but his fury was palpable, even from her angle.

"Yes," she replied calmly.

"Distract me, please," he ordered. His eyes squeezed shut. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

Bella paused for a second, then blurted out, "I'm going to run Tyler Crowley over tomorrow."

His lips twitched.

"Why?"

"He's telling everyone that he's taking me to prom. Either he's insane or he's still trying to make up for almost killing me. If he thinks _prom _is a way to get on my good side, he's got another thing coming. I mean, maybe if he'd back off, Lauren would stop being such a _puta! _I might have to total his Sentra, though. I'd offer to fix it, of course. I've been reading a lot about fixing cars. Is this helping?"

Edward sighed, and nodded.

"Better?" she asked.

"Not really."

She waited for him to continue. He didn't.

"What's wrong?" she realized she was whispering.

"Sometimes I have a problem with my temper, Bella." He whispered. "But it wouldn't be helpful for me to turn around and hunt down those…" He didn't finish, "At least, that's what I'm trying to convince myself."

"Oh." The word seemed inadequate and she struggled to find something to say to calm him down.

"Jessica and Angela will be worried," she murmured. "I was supposed to meet them."

He started the engine without another word, turning around smoothly and speeding back toward town. They were under the streetlights in no time at all, still going too fast, weaving with ease through the cars slowly cruising the boardwalk. He parallel parked the Volvo in a tiny parking spot. She looked out the window to see the sign of the La Bella Italia. Beautiful Italy. Jessica and Angela were pacing anxiously away from them.

"How did you know where…?" she trailed off, smiling and shaking her head. She reached into the car and pulled out her book bag. Edward's door opened and Bella looked up in surprise. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to dinner." he replied smoothly. His smile was tight and his eyes were hard. "Now go stop Jessica and Angela before I have to track them down, too. I don't think I could restrain myself if I ran into your other friends again."

Bella snorted and mumbled, "Me neither."

"Jess! Angela!" she yelled after them, waving when they turned. The pronounced relief on their faces changed to surprise as they spotted Edward.

"Where have you been?" Jessica's voice was suspicious.

"I got lost," she said, "And then I ran into Edward." She gestured toward him.

"Would it be alright if I joined you?" he asked in his silken, irresistible voice. She could see from their expressions that he'd never used his talents on them.

"Er…sure," Jessica breathed.

"Um…actually, Bella, we already ate. Sorry," Angela confessed.

"That's fine. I'm not hungry." She shrugged.

"I think you should eat something." Edward's voice was low, but full of authority. He looked up at Jessica and spoke slightly louder. "Do you mind if I drive Bella home tonight? That way you won't have to wait while she eats."

"Uh, no problem, I guess…" Bella winked at her to show that she wanted to stay.

"Okay." Angela burst out, "See you later, Bella…Edward." She grabbed Jessica by the shirt sleeve and tugged her towards her car.

When they were safely out of earshot Bella turned to Edward, "Honestly, I'm not hungry."

"Humour me."

He walked to the door of the restaurant and held it open with an obstinate expression. She shook her head, rolled her eyes, and went inside.

The restaurant wasn't crowded. The host was female, and, judging by the looks she kept giving Edward, was in desperate need to get laid. She welcomed him a little more warmly than necessary. She was tall and unnaturally blond.

"A table for two?" His voice was alluring, whether he was aiming for that or not. She led them to a table large enough to seat four in the middle of the dining area. Bella went to sit, but Edward shook his head.

"Perhaps something more private?" he insisted quietly to the host. She wasn't sure, but she thought he slipped her a tip.

"Sure." She sounded as surprised as Bella felt. She led them to an empty booth and asked, "How's this?"

"Perfect." He flashed his gleaming smile, dazing her momentarily.

"Um…your server will be right out." She walked away unsteadily.

"You really shouldn't do that to people," she criticized, unable to hide her amusement.

"Do what?"

"Dazzle them like that. She's probably hyperventilating in the kitchen right now."

He seemed confused.

"I _dazzle _people?" His head tilted to the side.

Bella nodded, barely restraining another eye roll.

"Do I dazzle _you_?"

"Frequently," she admitted.

The server arrived, her face expectant. The hostess had definitely dished behind the scenes, and this new girl didn't look disappointed.

Bella restrained herself from burning her eyes out.

She introduced herself as Amber and asked for their order.

"I'll have a Coke, please." Bella asked.

"Two Cokes," Edward amended.

"I'll be right back," she assured him with another unnecessary smile. He didn't see it. His eyes were glued to Bella's face.

"What?" she asked, uncomfortable by his speculating eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she answered, surprised by his intensity.

"You don't feel dizzy, sick, cold…?"

"Should I?"

He chuckled at her puzzled tone.

"Well, I'm actually waiting for you to go into shock." His face twisted into his perfect crooked smile.

Bella snorted. _After all that's happened to me, he thinks a few drunk perverts are going to make me lose it_. "I think you've drastically underestimated me."

He smiled a little wider, "Just the same, I'll feel better when you have some sugar and food in you."

Right on cue, the waitress appeared with our drinks and a basket of breadsticks. She stood with her back to Bella.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked Edward.

"Bella?" he asked. She turned unwillingly to her.

"I'd love a cheese pizza if you would be so kind," _And then I'd like to melt that cheap makeup off your face you _puta!

"And you?" She turned back to Edward with a smile.

"Nothing for me." Of course not.

"Let me know if you change your mind." The coy smile dropped as she realized that Edward wasn't even acknowledging her.

"Drink," he ordered.

Bella sipped her soda obediently. She finished the glass quickly and smiled when Edward pushed his glass towards her.

Bella shivered as the cold soda began to radiate through her chest.

"Are you cold?"

"I'm fine." she said, shivering.

He was already slipping out of his jacket. Bella put it on gratefully and sniffed it. It smelled wonderful. It was cold though. She didn't mind.

"That colour blue looks lovely with your skin," he said, watching her. Bella flushed.

He pushed the bread basket towards her.

"Really, Edward, I'm not going into shock," she protested.

"You should be. A _normal _person would be. You don't even look shaken."

"Who ever said I was _normal_. For your information, I feel very safe with you." She noticed that his eyes were a light butterscotch.

That displeased him; his alabaster brow furrowed. He shook his head, frowning.

"This is more complicated than I'd planned," he murmured to himself.

Bella picked up a breadstick and took a small bite. "Usually you're in a better mood when your eyes are so light," she commented, smiling.

He stared at her, momentarily stunned, and then, apparently recovering himself as he remembered her notes.

"You're always crabbier when your eyes are black. I expect it then," she went on, preparing for a possible nuclear explosion, "I have a theory about that."

His eyes narrowed, "More theories?"

"Indeed." She smiled at him innocently. "I didn't figure it out on my own though," she admitted.

"And?" he prompted.

The waitress interrupted them. She placed Bella's pizza in front of her and then turned to Edward, "Isn't there anything I can get you?" Bella forced herself to ignore the double meaning. The pizza was good, and she found that she was starving. It's kind of hard to eat when the sprinkler system turns on.

"You were saying?" he prodded, when the waitress left.

"I'll tell you about it in the car. If…" she paused.

"There are conditions?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I have some questions for you."

"Of course. Well go ahead then."

She watched his mouth turn down into a frown, "Why are you in Port Angeles?"

He smirked, "Next."

Bella barely restrained herself from kicking him, not that that would do much good, other than breaking her toes.

"Fine. Have you ever heard of telepathy?"

_That _certainly got a reaction. Edward's face froze. He looked as though he was going to start cursing.

"I've heard of it," he finally replied.

Bella smiled, "I bet you can't read my mind, now can you Edward Cullen?"

He seemed to debate with himself for a few seconds, then he sighed, "No, and you're the only one."

"So, that's how you found me. You read those boys' minds." Bella said.

"Yes." He had that miserable look on his face as he blurted out, "I followed you to Port Angeles. I've never tried to keep a specific person alive before, and it's much more troublesome than I would have believed. But that's probably just because it's you. Ordinary people seem to make it through the day without so many catastrophes."

Bella knew it should probably bother her that a boy she suspected of being a vampire had been following her around. All she could feel, though, was a strange warmth. She wasn't used to being protected. It made her feel awkward. Her lips tilted up into a sad smile. _He reminds me of my mom, always watching over me to make sure I don't get hurt._

"Did you ever think that maybe my number was up, the first time, with the van, and that you've been interfering with fate?"

"That wasn't the first time," His voice was pained. "Your number was up the first day I met you."

Instantly a picture of Edward's black eyes and angry face flashed through Bella's mind, but she didn't feel any of the panic or fear she'd felt the first time, not sitting there with an angel across the table.

"You remember?" he asked.

"Yes." she replied.

"And yet here you sit."

"Indeed, because of you, because you knew how to find me tonight?" She wasn't satisfied with just knowing he could read minds. "I need some details."

"You eat. I'll talk."

Bella nodded eagerly, half wanting to pull out her notebook so that she could take notes. Instead she took another bite of her pizza. It wasn't nearly as good as the pizza in Italy, but it was good enough.

"It's harder than it should be - keeping track of you. Usually I can find someone very easily, once I've heard their mind before." Bella blinked and took another bite.

"I was keeping tabs on Jessica," he continued, "Not carefully, only _you_ could find trouble in Port Angeles. At first I didn't notice when you took off on your own. When I realized that you weren't with her anymore, I went looking for you at the bookstore I saw in her head. I could tell that you hadn't gone in, and that you'd gone south…and I knew you would have to turn around soon. So I was just waiting for you, randomly searching through the thoughts of people on the street - to see if anyone had noticed you so I would know where you were. I had no reason to be worried…but I was strangely anxious…" He stared passed her, his face twisting into a snarl.

"I started to drive in circles, still…listening. The sun was finally setting, and I was about to get out and follow you on foot. And then -" His voice cut off and Bella heard a low, angry growl spring from his throat.

"Hey, hey! I'm fine!" she pacified him.

"I saw your face in his mind." His hand swiftly shot up to cover his eyes as he leaned forward. "You have no idea how difficult it was for me to leave them alive. I could have left you with Jessica and Angela, but I was afraid if you left me alone, I would go looking for them," he admitted in a whisper.

"Perhaps someone _should_ be looking for them." His eyes snapped up to her face, "They're dangerous. People like that shouldn't be allowed to hurt anyone. Some people are just too dangerous and immoral to be walking the street. I wouldn't be surprised if he'd hurt other girls before."

"He has," Edward agreed, still looking shocked at her composed face.

Bella felt a surge of anger towards the man. He was worse than the Bad Men. He didn't just kill people, he stripped them of their dignity.

"If something _does _happen to him. I'd be happy to lie you an alibi. I'm a very good liar when I try to be."

Edward looked disturbed and Bella had to remind herself not to scare him off before she got her answers. When she told him about her abilities, and what she'd done with them, he'd realize that she wasn't as innocent as she tried to be. He'd be disgusted. She'd hurt so many people…

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm more upset than I thought." She explained.

Edward nodded, and the disturbed expression became more neutral. "Are you ready to go home?"

"I'm ready to leave," she said, eagerly awaiting the next portion of her questioning.

Edward paid for the meal, to Bella's dismay. He hadn't even eaten.

As they opened the doors to the Volvo, Bella remembered Jessica saying how she and Mike were almost to the first kiss stage. Bella sighed and gazed sadly at Edward. He seemed to hear her and glanced at her curiously.

She turned the heater on high and held her hands up to the vents.

Edward got in and pulled out into the traffic, apparently without a glance, flipping around to head toward the freeway.

"Now," he said significantly, "It's your turn."

"Can I just ask one more?" she pleaded as Edward sped through the darkness.

He sighed, "One."

"You said something about knowing I didn't go into that bookshop, how?"

He looked away, deliberating.

"I thought we were past all the evasiveness," she grumbled. _Hypocrite!_

He almost smiled.

"Fine, then. I followed your scent." He looked at the road, giving Bella time to compose her face. She debated between laughing and cringing. She hoped her deodorant hadn't worn off yet.

"Can you give me some more details on the whole mind-reading thing?" she asked.

"What about it?" he questioned, his tone verging on annoyance.

"How does it work precisely? Can you read anyone's mind, at any time? And the rest of your family, can they?" She was pretty sure it was just him, but the last question slipped out.

"That's more than one." he pointed out. Bella intertwined her fingers and looked at him.

Finally he sighed, "No, it's just me. And I can't hear anyone, anywhere. I have to be fairly close. The more familiar someone's…'voice' is, the father away I can hear them. But still, no more than a few miles." He paused, thoughtful, "It's a bit like being in a crowded room. Everyone's talking at once. Mostly it's just buzzing, but if I focus, I can hear more clearly. I tune them out most of the time though. It's easier to seem normal when I'm not answering someone's thoughts."

He glared at her for a minute, and then smiled, "You've successfully deflected me from my questions. So what is your new theory?"

Bella bit her lip, "You might get angry."

"That bad, huh?"

"Indeed."

He gave her an encouraging look, "Go ahead."

"I don't know how to start," she admitted.

"Start from the beginning. How did you come up with it?"

Bella closed her eyes. "I was at the beach. I met this boy - Jacob Black. His father is one of the Quileute elders. He was telling me these old legends, I'm a sucker for scary stories. He told me this one…" her voice trailed off.

"Go on," his face was hard now, his lips turned down.

"About vampires." She realized she was whispering.

Edward's knuckles tightened, "And you thought of me?"

"No. He mentioned your family."

He was silent, staring at the road. Bella was suddenly worried. Jacob had said he wasn't supposed to tell.

"He thought it was all just silly superstition. I think he was just showing off a little." It didn't seem like enough, "I forced him to tell me."

"Why?"

"Lauren said something about you. She was trying to provoke me. One of the older boys said that your family didn't come to the reservation, but it sounded more like you were forbidden, if that makes any sense. I got Jacob alone and tricked it out of him." She lowered her head, ashamed.

He laughed, "Tricked him how?"

"I tried to flirt. It worked better than I thought it would." Disbelief coloured her tone.

"I'd like to have seen that." He chuckled darkly. "Poor Jacob Black."

She blushed.

"What did you do then?" he asked after a minute.

"I did some research on the internet. And I tried to remember the old vampire stories that the kids in Volterra would tell." His head snapped towards her when she mentioned the city, but he didn't say anything.

"Did that convince you?"

"No. Nothing really fit. Most of it was just silly. And then…" she stopped.

"What?"

"I decided it didn't matter," she whispered.

"It didn't _matter?_" His tone made her look up. She'd finally broken through his carefully composed mask.

She turned her eyes sadly towards the floor. "No. It doesn't matter to me what you are. You're a good person, that's all I need to know."

"You don't care if I'm a monster? If I'm not _human?_"

"Would you care if you found out that _I'm _a monster?"

"That's different!" he snarled, turning his angry eyes back to the road.

She sighed, "Not that much. Am I right?" she asked.

"Does it _matter?_"

She took a deep breath. "Not really. I am curious about some things though."

He sighed, resigned, "What do you want to know?"

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"For how long?"

His lips twitched, "A while," he answered.

"Come on Edward! Are you old enough to be my father? Grandfather?"

He smiled wider, "Next."

"_Pendejo,_" she muttered. "Okay, how about this? How can you come out during the daytime?"

He chuckled, "Myth. We can't come out in the sunlight, but it doesn't have any detrimental effects on us. That's why we try to move to places with high amounts of cloudy days."

"If it doesn't hurt you, why can't you go out in it?"

His face scrunched up, "It's…complicated. Maybe I'll show you sometime."

Bella accepted this answer and moved on, "Sleeping in coffins?"

"Myth," his voice grew soft, "I can't sleep."

It took a moment for that to sink in. "Wow. That must give you a lot of free time."

"It does." His expression grew frustrated. "You haven't asked me the most important question."

"Which one?"

"My _diet?_"

"Oh," she thought for a moment, "Jacob said something about that. He said you guys weren't supposed to be dangerous because you only hunted animals."

His face was sceptical, "He said we weren't dangerous?"

"Not exactly. He said you weren't _supposed _to be dangerous, but they don't want you on their land, just in case."

Bella studied his features carefully. "Was he right? About you not hunting people?"

"The Quileutes have a long memory." She took this as confirmation.

They sat in silence for a few minutes and Bella was suddenly seized with a feeling of loss. "Tell me more." She couldn't hide the note of desperation in her voice. "Tell me why you hunt animals instead of people?"

His eyes flickered over her face. "I don't _want _to be a monster. Animals are enough to keep us from starving, but it isn't as satisfying. Some days are harder than others."

"Is it hard now?"

He sighed, "Yes."

"But you're not thirsty," she said, confidently.

"Why do you think that?"

"Your eyes. I told you I had a theory. I've noticed that people, men in particular, are crabbier when they're hungry."

He chuckled, "You are observant, aren't you?"

She didn't answer. She was too busy listening to him laugh.

"What were you doing this weekend?"

"I was hunting with Emmett. We just got back on Sunday." And then, as if confessing a terrible weakness, "I didn't want to leave. It makes me…anxious to be away from you. I really got on Emmett's nerves."

Her expression became hard, "You got back Sunday? Why didn't you call me? I had no idea where you were. I was scared that you wouldn't come back."

He groaned as if the words were painful, "This is wrong, Bella. I'm dangerous. You have to understand that."

"A three-year-old with a handgun is dangerous. It doesn't make him bad. You might be dangerous, but you're _good._ Can you not see that?"

"I'm serious, Bella."

"So am I. I told you, I don't care what you are. It's too late."

"Never say that!" His expression was suddenly furious.

Bella bit her lip, but she couldn't keep her traitor tears from rolling down her cheeks.

"What are you thinking?" he asked. Bella just shook her head. A lump in her throat made it impossible to speak. "Are you crying?" He sounded horrified.

Bella desperately wiped the tears away and tried to clear her throat. "No."

He reached towards her, as if to touch her face, before pulling back. "I'm sorry."

The silence stretched on. "Tell me something. What were you thinking tonight, just before I came around the corner? I couldn't understand your expression. You didn't look scared, you looked like you were concentrating very hard on something."

Bella debated for a moment. "I'll tell you tomorrow. I need to think about some things."

"What's there to think about?"

She sighed, "Whether or not you'll still like me if I told you." She turned on him abruptly. "Will you be in school tomorrow?"

He nodded, "I have a paper due." He smiled, "I'll save you a seat at lunch."

Bella smiled at him. "Do you _promise?_"

"I promise."

She considered that for a moment, and then nodded. She pulled off his jacket and got out of the car. "Sleep well." He called. She turned around and smiled as he drove off.

"Bella?" Charlie called as she closed the door.

"Hi dad!" she called, still smiling.

"Did you have fun?"

_That's one definition. _"I had a blast." She waited a few minutes, cleaning up the dishes in the kitchen, before going up to the shower. She washed her hair and dried off.

It wasn't until she was in bed, her pyjamas; a nightgown with a picture of Sylvester and Tweety Bird in Santa outfits, that she allowed herself to think.

About three things she was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was part of him - and she didn't know how potent that part might be - that thirsted for her blood. And third, she was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

She hoped he wouldn't call her a monster when he found out what she'd done.

-

Well, there's chapter nine for you. I thought I was going to get to the scene where she tells him, but I suppose that'll be in the next chapter. Oh, well. Frankly this is almost a carbon copy of the book. It's getting annoying that I can't branch out a little more until later. But when I do…let's just say things are really going to start to heat up.


	10. Chapter 10

Firestarter

I forgot to mention in the last chapter; "Lie me an alibi" is a phrase from Stephen King's "The Dark Half". It was a pretty good book. The movie wasn't bad either. It's on you tube.

I'm going to see if I can get to 7000 words in this chapter. The last few have been around 5500. I think it's an admirable goal for someone who's writing at 5:30 a.m. every morning.

Here's chapter ten, in which events are, strangely enough, taken from chapter ten of Twilight. You know, just in case you're reading along.

-

It was foggy and dark the next morning. For once in her life, Bella was pleased by this. It meant that Edward had no reason not to come to school.

She was also terrified. She'd been up until midnight, running over her story. _I'll warn him beforehand. I'll tell him if he wants me to leave, I'll go. _It didn't help that her heart rejected the very notion of leaving him. She quickly changed into a green sweater and jeans. _No time for a shower this morning._

Charlie had already left for work. Bella started humming to herself, not bothering to make cereal. She popped some bread into the toaster and gathered her books.

On impulse, she turned on the news. CNN flashed on. For a second, Bella couldn't breath. There, on the screen, was her would-be attacker. In his mug shot he had a beard, but Bella would bet her life savings that that was him. Alonzo Calderas Wallace. She felt that ache in her heart again. Edward hadn't killed him. She would have, had he not come along. And he called himself a monster.

She shut off the television and forced herself to cheer up. "Enjoy yourself, it's later than you think," she sang as her toast popped up. She realized she was running late. She ate quickly and headed outside.

It was darker than she'd thought it would be. The fog obscured her view of the road and she wondered if it would be safe to drive.

She froze when she spotted Edward Cullen leaning against his Volvo in her driveway. He opened the passenger door, "Would you like to ride with me today?" He studied her expression, and she realized he was hoping that she would say no.

She smiled and walked towards him. "Yes, thank you." She slid into the passenger seat and held her hands by the heater. Edward flickered to the driver's side and got in. Bella didn't flinch. She noticed that his jacket was folded up on the middle seat.

"I noticed you didn't have a jacket," he explained. She grinned and put it on, inhaling the sweet scent.

As they drove though the foggy streets, Bella forced herself to speak, "I have something very important to tell you at lunch."

He glanced over at her, but she didn't worry about him running over anyone. His driving skills far surpassed hers. "What?" he asked.

She closed her eyes and leaned back, "It's about me, and my father, and my mother I suppose, but it's a lot more than that. I haven't quite figured out how to tell you. I want us to be on even footing with our secrets."

He chuckled, "I doubt your secrets match up to mine."

"We'll see about that, Edward Cullen," she said, glaring at him.

They arrived at school, and Bella noticed that there was a red convertible in the parking lot.

"Let me guess, one of your other cars?" she asked.

"Rosalie's," he answered, "It's a little ostentatious, don't you think?"

"Oh no, it's quite unpretentious," she said sarcastically.

He grinned at her, "Your English teachers must _love _you."

"Not at all. Adults don't exactly like being corrected in front of twenty students by some smart aleck kid. Although if they worked a little harder, I wouldn't have to do so." She struggled to keep a straight face.

"Bella!" Jessica called as she started running over to her. She froze for a second as she realized who was standing next to her. She cleared her throat and held out Bella's jacket.

"Oh Jess, thanks so much! I completely forgot about it." Bella slipped Edward's jacket off and pulled on her own.

"No problem," Jessica replied, her eyes flickering back and forth between the two of them.

"Good morning, Jessica," Edward said politely.

"Er…hi!" Jessica stuttered out. "I'll see you in class, Bella," she said as she turned tail and took flight. Bella wondered what she was going to tell her.

"What are you going to tell her?" Edward asked.

Bella jumped, "Hey, I thought you couldn't read my mind!" she tried to keep her voice down.

Edward looked confused, "I can't," Understanding brightened in his eyes, "but I can read hers. She'll be waiting to ambush you in class."

She sighed, "I guess she wants to know if we're dating, huh?"

"Pretty much."

She shook her head and smiled, "I guess last night counts as a date. By the way," She turned to him, gazing into his eyes, "thank you for not killing Alonzo. I was telling the truth about the whole alibi thing, but still."

His eyes hardened, "Don't thank me, thank Carlisle. I wanted to kill him, so badly."

"But you didn't," her eyes brightened, "I trust you, you know that? More than I trust my father. I really hope you don't hate me later for lying to you, Edward."

Confusion. "What did you lie about?"

The bell rang.

"I'll tell you at lunch. I promise." she added before rushing off to her first class. She glanced back to find him staring at her. She blushed and waved. He waved back and started heading for his own class.

She spent the morning organizing her thoughts. What was the best way to tell someone that you're a freak of nature? Edward had it easy. He hadn't had to come out and say "I'm a vampire". Bella wasn't even sure that there was a name for what she was.

Jessica immediately began her interrogation when Bella arrived to Trig. Bella gave her the vaguest answers she could. If it was dangerous for Edward to be in public with her, than she wouldn't do anything to put them in harms way.

But there was one way to pacify Jessica, "You should have seen the waitress flirting with him. She was probably nineteen or twenty."

"He must really like you," Jessica said, smiling.

She frowned, "I _think _so, but it's hard to tell. He's always so cryptic."

"So…do you like him?" Jessica asked. And wasn't that the sixty-four thousand dollar question?

"Yeah. I like him a lot, Jess. A lot more than he likes me."

Thankfully Mr. Varner called on Jessica for an answer. Bella went on the offensive and started questioning Jessica about her date with Mike. They continued chatting about it until lunch. Bella felt a huge lump grow in her throat as she realized that she couldn't back down now.

She was almost hopeful that he'd disappeared sometime during the day, but no, he appeared outside her Spanish class. His expression half amusement and half curiosity. "Hello."

"Hi." Bella blushed and turned around to meet Jessica's stunned face, "I'll see you later."

Jessica nodded dumbly, still staring wide-eyed at Edward.

They walked side by side to the cafeteria. Edward bought the food; too much in Bella's opinion, but she was too nervous to say so, and they sat at an empty table.

Bella glanced over at the rest of Edward's siblings. "I assume you told them that I know."

Edward's face turned up in a half-pained smile. Bella saw all the Cullens except for Alice jerk out of their frozen states. "They know now, and they're very angry that I told you."

Bella turned to him, "But you didn't tell me. I guessed, remember?"

He sighed, "I'm going to have to park my Ashton Martin out of the state."

Bella smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, but don't worry. I'm very good at keeping secrets."

"Speaking of which…" Edward trailed off, raising an eyebrow.

All of Bella's well thought-out words disappeared. A lump the size of an orange jammed in her throat. She began to twirl her hair absently. "Just give me a second. I'm trying to figure out how to make this make sense."

He grinned, "Well, it's not like I'm getting any older." He leaned back, his arms crossing as he waited for her to start.

"Don't be a smart aleck," she replied absently, staring at the ceiling.

"Okay," she began, looking back at him, "I'm not a good person, Edward. I've killed people, a _lot _of people. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you this earlier. I never should have gotten involved in your life, but I - I like you. I trust you."

She looked down at the table, her fingers intertwined. She didn't want to see his face. Edward's expression was neutral when she looked up. "Explain," he ordered, sounding dead.

"Have you ever heard of The Shop?"

He cocked his head to the side. "The Shop?" he repeated.

"Yeah. Well, technically, it's the DSI. The Department of Scientific Intelligence. Ring any bells?"

"No."

She sighed, "Not surprising. The Shop is - or was - one of the government's dirty little secrets. The base in Longmont, Virginia burned down almost ten years ago. It was a very hush-hush situation."

"I don't understand. What does this have to do with you?" Edward leaned in closer.

Bella took a deep breath. "Everything." She tried to think of a way to make this sound reasonable, "The Shop got its name from some writer up in Maine. He nicknamed it after the old movie, "The Little Shop of Horrors". The work they did there wasn't exactly…mainstream science."

Edward frowned, "Go on."

She looked at the lunch tray and picked up an apple. She began spinning it around by the stem. "The Shop studied things like aliens and," her eyes went up to meet Edward's, "immortality. There was a rumour that they made this bacteria that turned a man into some sort of fungus-like creature that started killing the neighbour's cats and then started killing the neighbours." She looked down again and took a bite of the apple.

"About twenty-four years ago," her eyes drifted to the left, "My parents were sophomores at Stanford. They were broke. My dad's parents had died. He'd gotten into Stanford with a scholarship," she smiled softly, proudly, "He got a free ride. But, of course, that only covers schooling. It didn't cover groceries or rent. Charlie had a part-time job, but he needed a little extra cash. Mom, Renee Isabelle Tomlinson," she said formally, "She hadn't been able to sell any paintings for a few months. She'd spent all of her money and she was in danger of being evicted, so," her eyes drifted back to Edward, who was listening very intently, "they volunteered to test a new drug."

She took another bite of her apple, "What they didn't know, was that The Shop was conducting the experiment. They'd designed the drug, "Lot Six", she spat the name, "It was supposed to be nothing more than a synthetic copy of a pituitary extract designed to increase the function of the human brain. Perhaps they were looking for some way to make people into super geniuses or some such nonsense. I don't think even _they _knew what the consequences would be."

"Consequences?" Edward asked, sounding worried and frustrated.

"The doctor that was hosting the test knew that The Shop was conducting the experiment, but he lied about it. They were paying him his weight in gold to keep his mouth shut. I think though, if he knew what would happen, he wouldn't have gone along with it."

"_What happened?_" Edward almost growled. "You're not making any sense, Bella."

She sighed, "They administered Lot Six into all ten of the volunteers. At first, nothing appeared to be happening,. My dad said it was the coolest "trip" he'd ever had." She smiled, then her face went blank. "And then my mom started to read his mind."

Edward inhaled sharply and Bella looked up, searching his eyes. He was shocked, stunned, worried.

"Then it got bad."

She remembered her dream; the screaming man, the seizures.

"The man across from my dad tore his eyes out. Charlie told me once, when he was drunk, that he kept screaming, "I don't want to see anymore!"

She chuckled mirthlessly, "As if ripping his eyes out was going to stop _that._" She took another bite of her apple. "He's in a mental institution now. They gave him a frontal lobotomy a dozen or so years ago, but his brain grew back. The Shop covered it up. Another man had near-constant seizures for a month before he finally died. Eight out of the ten volunteers are dead now. Mostly suicide, some from brain haemorrhages or strokes. And I already told you that my mother was murdered."

Edward inhaled again, more slowly this time. "And then what happened?"

She traced the lines of the table with her nail, "The telepathy was temporary. What started to happen was a lot more frightening." She glanced up again. Edward's face was carefully blank. "She started to…move things without touching them. And Charlie," her eyes dropped back to the table, "Charlie developed something like telepathic coercion. He can make you see or hear or think whatever he wants." She paused, "Or at least, he used to. He's wearing himself out. Soon, it'll probably disappear altogether. He gives himself these pin prick haemorrhages in his brain. It could kill him."

"So, what you're saying is that a top secret government agency developed a drug that turned regular people into psychics?" He raised his eyebrow incredulously, but Bella could sense his desperation. _Denial ain't just a river in Egypt._

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying. They considered the whole experiment a failure and shut it down. Charlie and Renee got married a few years after graduation, and then…" she trailed off, knowing that this was what she was afraid of, "Renee got pregnant with me."

"_And_?" Edward almost sounded like he was begging.

Bella took another bite of her apple, "I was normal, at first. But then, when I was about four months old…" she took a quick, furtive glance at him, "I started doing these weird things. I had one of those mobiles that you had to wind up and it would play music. Renee noticed that even when she didn't wind it up, she always found it running. I didn't do much else except levitate a few stuffed animals off the shelves. At lease, at first that was all I could do."

She began spinning the apple again, "Telekinesis is an umbrella term for the ability to move, lift, agitate, vibrate, spin, break, or otherwise impact matter. It's related to other abilities such as; self-levitation, biological healing, teleportation, and shape-shifting. My mom never developed her powers further than shutting a fridge door from across the room, but me…" She looked up at him sharply, her lips trembling, "When I was sixteen months old I set my mom's oven mitts on fire while she was wearing them. It's the first memory I have of doing anything like that. My mother wasn't injured, but my father was terrified and to make matters worse…The Shop figured out what was happening. They reopened the project, only this time, they were studying the effects on children born to adults who'd been given Lot Six. Since my parents were the only one's who'd had a child, I was the only test subject available. They tried to get me when I was younger, but Charlie managed to hide me for a few years. They killed my mother because of me."

Edward leaned foreword. "You said the facility burned down. Bella, did you start that fire in the gym?"

"It was an accident!" She sobbed, trying to be quiet, "Sometimes I slip. I try really hard. I nearly killed Jessica just because I couldn't watch my own temper. My father is terrified of me. He should be, though. I burned down The Shop's base. I killed thousands of people. Bad people maybe, but I'm sure some of them had families." She took a deep breath and tried to relax, "Officially, Charles and Isabella Swan died in 1999 while voluntarily submitting themselves to some harmless experiments. One of these caught fire and burned down the base."

She looked down. "Daddy told me to. They shot him. He still has the scar on his shoulder. He told me to burn it all down."

She could still see it. She was walking towards the exit. Bullets were flying at her from every direction only to explode like sparklers when they got too close. Herself, staring at a group of people shooting at her.

Angerfuryhelplessness.

A ball of fire coming out of her and slamming into them, knocking them back, setting their clothes aflame. She heard the screams of terror as she pried open the metal fence with only the power of her mind. Her father, clutching his shoulder, staring at her in awe as she made fire literally rain down on The Shop. There were tanks and helicopters but she destroyed them all with just a glance.

She looked up at him abruptly, "So, what do you think? Is my story weirder than yours?" She held his gaze.

"I think that you're insane," Edward said angrily, "What you're saying is impossible."

"Says the telepathic vampire," Bella retorted, "But if you want proof…" She looked down at the apple core in her hands. "Would you like to see something incredible?" she asked. Edward watched in amazement as the fruit began to spin in between her hands…without her touching it. It twirled around and around like a demented ballerina, until it was a blur. She stopped it abruptly and it fell over.

"They wanted to kill me, you know," she added casually. "They even had an assassin on hire to do just that, when they were through with their tests, of course. His name was John Rainbird. He said he wanted to look at me when I died. I burned him alive."

"Why did they want to kill you?" Edward asked, finding himself being pulled in despite the insanity of the situation. His face belied the fury that was building up inside of him.

"The abilities that I developed are directly linked to my pituitary gland. My _undeveloped _pituitary gland. Think about it, Edward. They were terrified that lighting fires was just the tip of the iceberg. They were probably right, but I'm not going to test that theory."

"And what did they expect you would be able to do?"

She clenched her fists, "They were primarily working on weapons of defence, although their weapons weren't mainstream as I said. Can you imagine the possibilities the military would have if their soldiers could create a nuclear explosion simply by the power of their will?"

Edward let loose a hysterical little laugh, "You really _are_ insane."

"Insane? Then how about we progress from insanity to utter lunacy?" She leaned in closer, until they were inches apart. Edward moved back slightly, probably to get away from the smell, but Bella wasn't backing down. "Suppose I have the power, lying dormant at present, to crack the very planet in two like a china plate in a shooting gallery. As for right now," she smiled a little, "Think Prom Scene from Carrie."

Edward became very still, "You could've stopped the van?"

"Yes, but I probably would have killed Tyler."

"And those men?"

"Would have died. That's what I was thinking about when you came around the corner. I was trying to build it up inside of me so that I could make it quick."

"This is utterly insane."

"I know." She sat back, the fight draining out of her, "So, do you want me to get out of here? Stay away from your family? I'll leave if you want. I don't like to make people uncomfortable. I never light fires if I can help it and I only use telekinesis if nobody's home. Like I said, Charlie is afraid of me."

"Why?" Edward asked, more curious than afraid.

"I - it was so easy to do, you know. They didn't stand a chance." She looked up at him, "You're not telling me to leave. What is wrong with you? I just told you that if I have a temper tantrum I could blow up the world. Why aren't you telling me to hit the road?"

"I don't want you to leave."

_I don't want you to leave._

Bella felt like singing. She wanted to jump on the table and start dancing like some lame Broadway showgirl. _He doesn't want me to leave! Edward knows what I can do. He knows that I've killed people and he wants me to stay!_

She grinned, "You're an idiot; an irrational, foolish, idiot. Does this mean we're still on for Saturday, or are you too chicken to be alone with a firestarter?"

His expression became amused, "A firestarter?" he repeated.

She glared at him, "Well _some _of us weird things haven't been around long enough for people to give them cool names and make movies about. I made it up when I was eight. Personally, I think it's pretty awesome."

"No arguments here, I wouldn't want you to have a temper tantrum."

"You're darn right!" she replied, still smiling, "No, seriously, you can get me mad. I'm usually in excellent control."

"Usually?"

"Don't be so anal, Mr. Perfect."

Edward looked shocked and hurt, "Anal? I am _not _anal!"

Bella picked up on the teasing tone, "Perhaps not. You're more brooding and pensive." Was it her imagination? Or did she here one of Edward's siblings laughing? "But seriously, Saturday?" His voice lifted up hopefully.

Edward sighed, "I suppose I can't get you to tell your father where we'll be going."

"Not a chance in hell."

He sighed again, and closed his eyes, "Fine, I'll pick you up at 8:00 a.m. sharp."

She gave him a mock salute, "Yes sir."

"It'll be sunny."

That distracted her. "So, you'll show me what you meant, about the sun?"

"If it doesn't scare you too much."

Bella huffed, "I don't scare too easily."

"You should really work on that."

"We need to get to class, unless you were planning on disappearing again."

He looked at the ceiling. His eyes narrowed. "Maybe later you could show me a little more of what you can do. Carlisle would be fascinated." He smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry. I don't want to put you under a microscope."

She smiled, still feeling the high from his acceptance, "That's alright. I'd be happy to give you a demonstration. Maybe then we'll see which one of us is the most dangerous."

He glared dangerously at her, "No contest there," he replied.

She glared back, and, surreptitiously glancing around to see that the cafeteria was almost empty, she let out a small stream of heat into his right hand.

Edward pulled it back and shook it, hissing.

Bella grinned smugly and sat back, "You were saying?" she prodded, lifting an eyebrow comically.

"We need to get to class." He tucked his hand into his pocket, "Sadist."

She laughed, and began to gather her things, "I barely touched you. You should see what happens when I actually _try._" Her face became more concerned, "Sorry."

He shook his head, smiling, "We need to get to class or we'll be late."

-

The managed to make it to Biology a second before the bell rang. Mr. Banner wasn't in the room yet. They took their seats, looking awkwardly at each other. "How's your hand?"

"It's fine. I'm still more dangerous though."

Bella decided not to dignify that with a response. She pulled out her notebook and began doodling.

Mr. Banner came in with a television. Bella felt the atmosphere in class change abruptly from sullen to excited. He set up the ancient VCR, Bella made a mental note to ask if she could have a look at it later, and turned off the lights.

Bella was suddenly hyperaware of Edward's still figure beside her. The electricity, which she hadn't felt since he'd touched her months ago, came back full blast. It was extremely difficult not to reach out and touch him. She crossed her arms and made the pencil on her desk spin slowly in the darkness. She took a quick surreptitious glance in Edward's direction and found him in the same position as herself. Finally, when she was positive she couldn't handle another second of it, Mr. Banner turned on the light.

She breathed a sigh of relief and uncrossed her arms. Edward chuckled, "Well, that was interesting."

Bella nodded, scooping up the still-spinning pencil.

"Shall we?" he asked, rising fluidly.

Bella pulled her sleeves up and pulled her bandages back. The skin underneath was pink and thin. It had stopped hurting all the time, but she wasn't willing to risk gym yet. "I think I'll stay on the sidelines in gym. My arms are still healing." She held out her right arm for him to see. He flinched, almost as if the pain was his own.

"Maybe I should drive you home again," he suggested.

"No," she said, "I'm fine." She began to head towards the gym.

"Bella," Edward called. She turned around to find him closer than she expected, his face was almost pained. His right hand reached up and his long fingers brushed the side of her face. He turned away swiftly then. Bella watched him go, probably to think about what she'd told him.

_I don't want you to leave._

She actually skipped to P. E. which was now being held in the somewhat repaired gym. Coach Clapp was once again lenient on her. Near the end though, when she felt a little less foggy, he let her play off to the side with an eager Mike. They swung their rackets, trying to hit the birdie over the net. Bella found herself pushing it just a little with her mind. It wasn't noticeable, but it did make the game more interesting.

At the end of class, Mike began to walk with her, apparently eager for a chat. "So," he began, "You and Cullen, huh?"

Bella felt a little put out, "It's not any of your business, Mike."

"I don't like it," he continued, "He looks at you like you're something to eat."

Bella was suddenly afraid that she would burst into hysterical laughter. As it was, a giggle escaped before she could stop it. He scowled at her and she took off to the parking lot. Still stifling a giggle, she nearly bumped into Edward.

"I don't think it was that funny."

She gazed at him in horror, "Were you listening in on me?"

He cracked a smile, "I wanted to make sure that you were alright."

Her anger evaporated, "You know, I kind of wish _I _was telepathic."

He rolled his eyes, "Trust me, it's not all it's cracked up to be."

"Oh really," she smiled mischievously, "Is it true that boys think about sex every seven minutes?"

He laughed, "I'll never tell."

"Traitor," she glanced around, and her gaze caught the rest of Edward's siblings. They were piling into Rosalie's red BMW when Alice turned around and waved at her. Even from across the parking lot, Bella could see Rosalie roll her eyes. Bella timidly waved back and looked up at Edward. "How do they feel about me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Emmett thinks it's awesome, he wants to test you out in a fight. He can keep dreaming." He seemed to be saying that for Emmett's benefit. "Jasper and Rosalie are cautious, and Alice is already calling you her best friend." He didn't seem pleased by this.

Bella shrugged. "Alice seems nice."

"Oh, she is," Edward remarked, and then changed the subject, "So, the waitress was pretty?" He grinned at her.

"You really didn't notice?" He shook his head, "Poor girl. I almost set her hair on fire." He laughed and opened the passenger door to his Volvo. She slid in, putting her bag in front of her. "We should have a Q and A day tomorrow," she said as he drove out of the parking lot.

"Q and A?" he asked, sounding amused.

"Well," she started, "I've never really let anyone know what I am, and I bet you haven't either, so it seems logical that we have a day where we question each other on things. It'll be sort of like speed-dating."

"That seems logical," he agreed, "Should we go back and forth, or should we sort out the days of the week?"

Bella thought about this for a moment, "You can ask the first question, and we'll go back and forth."

Edward smiled at this, "I was hoping you'd say that."

They arrived at Bella's house. The rain was just letting up. Bella looked over to say goodbye when her voice caught. Edward had that pained look on his face again. He leaned in, and Bella felt the temperature inside the car rising rapidly. Evidently, so did Edward. He pulled back, looking half amused and half annoyed. Bella smiled sheepishly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She let herself out of the car and waved as he drove off.

-

Edward starred in her dreams once again. Bella had to admit, she'd never enjoyed sleeping more. She woke earlier than expected, but decided she wasn't getting back to sleep. She changed her bandages and dressed in a brown turtleneck and jeans.

Charlie was downstairs frying eggs. Bella shuddered. She poured herself a bowl of cereal, eating quickly. She was humming to herself. Charlie noticed her good mood, but didn't say anything. He left earlier than normal and took off for work. Bella allowed herself a few minutes with her guitar until Edward knocked. She was trying to remember an old song she'd heard a few years ago in France. Her fingers felt sore afterwards and she made a mental note to practice a bit more.

"You have a very pretty voice," Edward said when she opened the door.

Bella blushed deep red and shrugged, "It's average. How was your night?"

He chuckled, "Not a chance. I go first, remember?"

She rolled her eyes, "Shoot."

"What's your favourite colour?" he asked seriously.

"It changes," she replied as they headed for his car. "Today it's brown."

He snorted, and opened the passenger door for her, "Brown?"

"Yes. Brown is warm. I _miss _brown. Around here everything that brown is covered up by squashy green stuff," she complained. She climbed into the seat and put her bag down. He climbed into the driver's seat and they were off.

"My turn," She thought for a few moments, "How did Carlisle and Esme take my…condition?" she asked hesitantly.

Edward snorted again, "Carlisle's thrilled. He's never met a human who was capable of using psychic abilities so casually. He wants to run a few tests. Don't worry though, I told him not to push you into it. Esme is…ecstatic. I've been alone for a very long time. At this point, you could grow a third eye and it wouldn't matter."

Bella grinned, "Well, I _am _a chemically mutated girl. I might grow a third eye yet." Both of them laughed at that.

"My turn again. What music do you listen to?"

She thought for a few seconds, "I like all kinds, but my favourites are all oldies."

"What decade?"

"It's my turn."

"Fine."

She shrugged, "Do you play any instruments?"

"I play piano. My mother, Elizabeth, forced me to take lessons when I was younger. I hated it, but now…" He trailed off.

"I understand. I didn't really like guitar at first, but I still love playing it." She grinned, "Maybe we should start a band. We won't even need special effects."

"Very funny. What decade?"

"20's through 50's. How old are you?"

He shook his head, "Next."

She glared at him, "What, afraid I'm going to freak out when I realize I've been fantasizing about an old man?"

"Yes, actually. You've been fantasizing about me?" He raised an eyebrow.

She blushed and covered her face with her hair, "Next."

He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "Please."

She looked out the window and said petulantly, "Well I _am _seventeen, and you _are _kind of my dream come true."

He snickered, "More like a nightmare."

They arrived at the school and parked near Rosalie's BMW. It was surrounded by ogling onlookers. Bella shook her head, "I don't scare too easily, Edward Cullen."

"Like I said, you need to work on that."

They mock glared at each other.

"My turn." She got out of the car before he could open her door for her again. He gave her an exasperated look. She stuck her tongue out. "What's your favourite book?"

They continued like that throughout the day, in between classes and all through lunch. Bella had never spoken to someone so much. They tried to keep the conversation on trivial things, but eventually someone would let loose a supernatural question. Bella tried to avoid looking at the rest of the Cullens, but occasionally her eyes would flick over to them. More than once she found herself asking if they were okay with her. Edward asked more about her father. He asked about the places she'd lived in. He seemed angry when she told him they'd never been well-off. She'd lived mostly in small, badly-kept apartments in bad neighbourhoods. The incident with the men from Port Angeles wasn't the first time she'd been assaulted. She reluctantly told him about the reason they'd had to leave Paris.

A seventeen-year-old boy, Zacharie, had tried to hurt her back in December. He'd forced her into his car, and before she was able to stop herself, she pushed him through the windshield. Zacharie suffered a severe blow to the head and died from multiple brain lesions. Bella was the one who suggested that they move to a small town, where stuff like that was unlikely to happen. Charlie had been more than pleased with the idea.

Edward's eyes had grown dark and dangerous, and Bella could almost _feel _his desire to hunt down the dead boy, and to kill him again.

She quickly changed the subject.

In Biology, they continued to watch the movie. Bella and Edward spent the entire hour trying not to touch each other. Bella found that if she was moving something, _anything, _she could control the urge a little better. By the time the hour was over, half the class was wondering if the room was haunted.

Edward wouldn't stop grinning at her after she made the skeleton behind Mr. Banner tap him on the shoulder. She finally told him to "shove it" as they walked towards the gym.

Once again, he reached out slowly and caressed the side of her face. Bella was vaguely aware that the temperature around them increased significantly and she fought to push it back down.

She felt well enough to play a few more games of badminton. It was probably her imagination that the room still smelled like fire. Aware that Edward might be watching, she managed to win every game with Mike as her partner. He seemed to have forgiven their squabble from the day before.

She dressed quickly, aware that Edward was waiting outside for her. He asked her to describe her youth. She told him about her years in Mexico. She recalled her friendship with Anarosa and how they connected even though Ana was two years older. She told him about her school, which enjoyed having a girl who already knew how to read 3rd and 4th grade books at the age of four. She told him that her favourite books as a child were the Goosebumps series. She remember sitting by a fountain in Volterra, near the Palazzo dei Priori, reading until it got dark.

She found his attention bewildering. Her questions consisted of his hobbies and interests. She learned he'd been through medical school three times. He'd read more books than she had. He was fascinated by war when he was human, but now found the whole idea to be ludicrous.

He drove her home. They sat outside on the porch until Edward noted that Charlie would be coming home.

"Unless you want to tell him about Saturday?" he asked.

She shook her head and he let out a frustrated growl. He looked up abruptly.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked as his expression turned sour.

"I have to go. I'll pick you up tomorrow." He drove off, and Bella realized the reason for his discomfort.

Jacob, and an older man who she assumed was Billy Black, drove up to the house.

A few seconds later, Charlie's Derby pulled up. Charlie called out to her and then went to help Billy out of their truck. Jacob went around to the back and pulled out a wheelchair. Billy Black looked at her with something akin to fear. He glanced down the road at Edward's vanishing Volvo.

Bella realized, with some horror, that he _knew_ the old stories were real. His dark eyes looked back at her, and Bella could read the suspicion in them. She tried to smile, but it felt wrong so she let her face go blank.

"Billy!" Charlie called, apparently pleased at seeing his new friend. Jacob grinned as he spotted her on the porch.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey Jacob."

His eyes drifted over to her truck. They widened comically. "You _drive _that thing?" he asked, insultingly stunned.

She felt a brief surge of annoyance. "Pop the trunk."

He did so, and they stood side-by-side, mentally gutting the engine. "Circuit breaker looks good. I wouldn't expect that on something this old. Is it a new engine?"

"About four years old. I've been tinkering around in it the past few weeks. Can you believe that it only went 55 miles max last week?"

"Yes I can," He smiled sheepishly as she clocked the back of his head.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"Bella," Charlie said disapprovingly.

"We're just goofing around, daddy!" she replied, pulling out the "daddy" card.

Charlie wheeled Billy inside. Bella and Jacob followed, delivering mock-blows at each other.

"Our TV broke last week. Billy suggested we try our luck with you guys. Do you like hockey?"

Bella shook her head, "I'm not really into sports."

"Oh, so what are you into?" Maybe she'd been too convincing on the beach. He was too interested.

"Books, drawing, scary stories."

"You draw?" His eyes darted around, as if expecting to see the walls plastered with self-portraits.

She blushed, "Not very well. My mother was the real artist. She died when I was two."

"Oh," his face fell, and it was suddenly empathetic, "I was three when my mom died." Bella felt a rush of sympathy.

"Would you like something to eat?"

He nodded, and smiled. "What can you cook?"

She laughed, "Anything you want. I've got a few cook books stashed away somewhere."

"Nah. Don't go overboard on my account. A P, B, n' J sandwich is good enough for me."

Bella led him into the kitchen and pulled out the ingredients. "So, have you finished your car?"

"Not yet. I might need your help, if you're still offering."

She smiled as she spread the peanut butter over the bread, "I'd love to help, Jacob. I'll see if we can work next weekend."

"Why not this weekend?" Of course he had to ask.

She shrugged, "I made plans with a few other friends; spring break and all. I'll try to pick up some tools so that I'll be of more help."

"I've got plenty of extras in the garage."

She gave him his sandwich. "Alright then. I'll try to clear my schedule for sometime next week. It'll be fun."

They went to the living room and sat on the floor. Bella pulled out her guitar and Jacob's eyes widened with envy. "Don't be playing that all through the game, Bella," Charlie admonished.

"Don't worry daddy. I'm just trying to get it in better tune." She began twisting the machine heads and listening for off notes.

"You play guitar?" Jacob asked.

Bella blushed again, "Not very well."

"Bella," Charlie corrected, "You play beautifully. I didn't pay for five years of lessons for you to play "not very well."

They sat in silence as the hockey game continued. When it was finished, Billy thanked Charlie for letting them stay.

As Jacob pushed Billy out the door Billy twisted around to face her, "You take care, Bella," he said seriously.

"Thanks," she muttered looking away.

Charlie waved goodbye, telling them to come back for the next game. Jacob seemed pleased by this.

Bella was heading for the stairs when Charlie called her back. "I didn't get to talk to you tonight. How was your day?"

"Good," Bella told him, "My badminton team won all four games."

Charlie frowned, "They shouldn't be letting you play. Your arms."

"Are almost healed up! Daddy, it's nothing. I burned myself all the time when I was a kid."

"I know." For a second he looked absolutely miserable. "Who's on your badminton team?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Mike Newton."

"Newton, Newton, oh!" he snapped his fingers, "I met his parents at the sporting goods store. They're very nice people. Why didn't you ask him to the dance?"

"Da-ad!" Bella lifted her face to the sky, "He's dating my friend Jessica. Besides, he's not really my type."

Charlie knew better than to ask what her type _was. _"I'm going fishing this Saturday. I hate leaving you alone all the time, Bella," he confessed.

"Dad," she sighed, "you _know _I like being alone. Besides, I have plenty of things to keep me occupied." She winked at him, and ran up the stairs before he could ask what those things were.

-

I am so, _so _sorry! I cannot believe I've left you hanging like this for a week! Granted, it's not nearly as bad as some other writers who leave me on edge for a few months, but _still. _This was one of the hardest things I've ever had to write. I don't even know if it's believable for Edward to accept Bella so easily. I'm going on the assumption that he loves her in spite of everything she's done, just like she loves him. I set out to write 7000 words, and I've surpassed it. I'll probably never do this again, because it takes too long for me to update. I appreciate all the reviews, and I will continue to appreciate them. Would you believe that I'm almost half-way through the Twilight book? This story's going to have about twenty chapters at this rate! I'll talk at you later!

Oh, and the "Prom Scene from Carrie" is totally bitchin! You _have _to watch it. The older version is a little low-tech, but the newer version is totally epic. It'll give you a few clues as to what Bella is capable of. Oh, this is so much fun.


	11. Chapter 11

Firestarter

Okay, I had a little trouble putting up the last chapter. My mom was hassling me to get off my laptop so I sort of rushed it and had to redo it. If you got a report of me updating twice, it's because I did. Thankfully, it all worked out and you seem to be loving the chapter. I'm sorry I didn't go into more detail about Edward's reaction, so I'll add a little heart-to-heart about it soon. I hope this appeases my faithful readers.

I forgot to mention, that part about The Shop creating a bacteria that turned a man into fungus, I stole that from the Stephen King short story, "Grey Matter." As far as I know, The Shop had nothing to do with it, but I thought it would sound cool.

I'm going to have a little bit of fun with the Baseball Scene. I think I should have Bella give them a taste of what she's capable of. What do you guys think?

Enough ranting, here's chapter eleven!

Oh, and I did read most of the Stand, but I lost patience with it. I didn't like it when Nick died.

-

Bella slept better that night, she was too tired to dream. She greeted the abysmal darkness of Forks with a grin, skipping down the stairs and humming an old Sinatra song. Charlie noticed her good mood.

"You're cheerful this morning," he commented over breakfast.

She shrugged, "It's Friday."

She hurried so that she would be ready to go by the time Charlie left. Her hair was washed and put up in a ponytail when she heard Edward knocking. She'd never dressed so fast in all her life. She was sure she looked like a mess, but there was no time to contemplate that.

She took the stairs two at a time and didn't even bother opening the front door with her hand. She was rewarded with Edward's shocked face as her book bag flew through the air and into her hands. She grabbed her jacket in the same fashion and smiled sheepishly. Edward gave her an amused grin, still staring at her book bag and jacket.

"No hidden ropes," Bella said, waving her hand around the bag.

He shook his head and led her outside. He went to open her door, but she beat him to it. He glanced back at her uneasily. "Are you sure it's safe for you to be doing that?" he asked.

That one stumped her, "I don't know if there's such a thing as "safe" for me."

He smiled grimly and they drove to school. "Edward?" she asked, her voice hesitant.

He tilted his head towards her.

"Are you…okay with me? I mean, I had a couple of days to think over the whole…vampire thing, and you don't seem very comfortable with me when I'm…you know. I can stop if you want."

They pulled up to the school and parked next to the BMW. "Bella," Edward said, turning towards her, "I'll be honest. I don't think either of us is aware of what the other can do. Personally, it's very disconcerting to see you doing things like," he gestured to her bag, "_that. _I don't know if I'll ever get used to it, but I don't want you to hide it from me. I don't care who you've hurt or how dangerous you are. I love you."

_I love you._

This was about a thousand times more exhilarating than "_I don't want you to leave_". This was too good to be true. She was sure that the goofiest grin imaginable now adorned her face, but she couldn't find it within herself to stop it.

"Oh, darn," she started, still smiling, "I wanted to say that first."

Edward smiled. For some reason, Bella felt like he was thinking about an inside joke. Suspicion coloured her features. The grin dropped. "What's that look for?"

"Nothing. It's my turn to ask a question now."

Bella let it go. _I love you._ rang out in her head over and over again.

He wanted to know more about people. He asked more about her friends. She'd barely made any close ones before they'd move again. He seemed ridiculously astonished when she told him she'd never had a boyfriend.

"You never met anyone you wanted?" he asked.

"Nope. I lived in the City of Love, spoke the Language of Love, but I didn't find it until I moved here. Isn't that adorable? I should put that on a bumper sticker."

He laughed. He looked upset suddenly. "I should have let you drive yourself today."

"Why?" she asked, taking a bite of her bagel.

"I'm leaving with Alice after lunch."

"Oh," she blinked, "That's okay. Maybe I can work on teleporting myself home."

He looked alarmed.

She giggled nervously, "Just kidding. Why do you need to leave?"

His face grew more angry, "If I'm going to be alone with you, I'm going to take some precautions. We're going hunting."

This subject was something she'd never delved too far into. She wasn't about to make him uncomfortable. She shrugged.

"You could always cancel," his said, his voice taking on a persuasive tone.

She looked away quickly. "Oh, no you don't. I'm not cancelling, and I'm not telling Charlie."

"You really should. What is he going to think if you don't come home?"

Bella thought about that, "I'm not sure. Maybe he'll think I went and offed myself. I've told him a dozen times that I'm too dangerous to be hanging around people. Either that, or he'll think The Shop caught up with me. I haven't told him about you yet." She searched her mind for something else to say, "What are you hunting, anyway?" Well, there goes not delving into hunting habits.

"Whatever we can find. Alice is more supportive than the others." He grinned, remembering something funny. "I don't think Emmett will ever hunt with me again."

"What about the others?" she began, painfully aware that the conversation had been done to death over the past few days.

"They're…incredulous."

She glanced over at them, studying their faces. Rosalie turned to glare at her. Bella felt her eyes widen. "I don't believe incredulous is the proper terminology." She narrowed her own eyes at the gorgeous girl. The compact mirror Rosalie had been holding in her right hand cracked, as if it had been stepped on. Rosalie looked down at it and then turned back murderously towards her. Bella was half-tempted to ask her if she wanted to take this outside, but Edward distracted her.

"Rosalie's like that with everyone." He grinned, "You really hit her where it hurts, though." He eyed the compact with stunned disbelief.

Bella chose to ignore the jibe. "Do you really have to go? I trust you."

"You shouldn't." His expression became more humorous. "It's probably a good thing that I'm leaving. We still have fifteen more minutes of that awful movie. The last thing we need are rumours of a poltergeist."

Bella stuck her tongue out at him. Instinct made her glance up, and she spotted Alice. The spiky-haired waif grinned at her from behind Edward's form. "Hi," Bella said softly.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice gushed. "Are you ready to go, Edward?" she asked, giving her brother an annoyed look. "Okay, I'll drop off her truck again, but it's going to be hard to drive when it starts raining."

Bella stared. She was aware of Edward's ability, but she'd never thought that the other vampires had any special talents. The way she phrased her last sentence... "Oh!" Bella laughed, "I get it, you're precognitive!"

Alice grinned, "I knew you were smart."

Bella shrugged, blushing, "I just pay attention."

Edward seemed unduly anxious about the exchange. "Fine," Alice said, looking annoyed again. She smiled widely, "I'll see you later, Bella." She trotted out the door and into to the parking lot.

"Well," Bella said, amusement colouring her tone, "_That _is certainly interesting." Bella began to pluck at the edges of her bandages.

Edward reached out to stop her, and then pulled back. "Knock it off. You're going to get an infection."

Bella glared, "I'm fine. Don't worry so much." She sighed, "See ya."

He smiled at her, "I'll be back before you know it."

Bella was sorely tempted to ditch the rest of the day, but she knew that Mike or Jessica would assume she was with Edward, and she couldn't afford to put him in danger.

She could barely concentrate in Biology. Gym was dull as always. Mike was speaking civilly to her, and that was a bonus. She told him that she'd cancelled her trip to Seattle and was planning on spending the day studying. Completely bull, of course. She didn't need to study, but lying was a second nature to her by that time.

At the end of the day, she found her truck parked in the same spot Edward's Volvo had been that morning. She shook her head and got inside. On the dashboard was a note. She unfolded it and read it out loud to herself. "Be safe."

She turned the key and the engine roared to life. The radio tuned in to her oldies station and she began to sing along.

Charlie was distracted, obviously thinking about fishing. Bella forced herself not to babble about the work she was planning to do the next day. They ate dinner silently. Afterwards, Bella started the laundry and folded the clothes from the drier. Her thoughts kept drifting towards Edward. Since she moved to Forks, there was nothing else that interested her more than the beautiful vampire. He loved her. She smiled brightly as she remembered that. She felt so happy.

Another voice, a small annoying one, asked timidly what she'd feel like if it ended badly.

When it became dark enough outside for it to be appropriate for her to sleep, she did something she'd never done before. She took unnecessary cold medicine - the kind that knocked her out for a good eight hours. Tomorrow would be difficult enough without her suffering from sleep-deprivation.

She drifted off soon after, and woke early. Immediately she felt a rush of frenzy as she began preparing for Edward's arrival. She dressed in a white, sleeveless shirt with a tan sweater over it and inescapable jeans. She brushed her hair quickly, barely getting the knots out and rushed downstairs for breakfast. Charlie was gone, which was a relief. She dumped her dish in the sink and raced upstairs to brush her teeth. Finally she grabbed her notebook and a pencil, and went downstairs to wait.

Edward knocked seconds after she sat down on the couch. She jumped up and pulled the door open, (with her hand this time).

Her agitation dissolved as she saw his face. He smiled at her, looking her up and down, and then chuckled.

"What?" she asked, looking down at her clothes.

"We match,'' he said, still chuckling.

They did indeed. Bella studied his tan sweater, a white collar peeking out, and his blue jeans, obviously designer. He looked like a runway model.

Bella cheerfully locked the door behind her and they went to his car. She let him open her door for her and she slid in without complaint.

He flickered over to the driver's side and got in, starting the car and turning down the radio. He smiled at her, "What's with the notebook?"

She glanced down, she was still hugging it to her chest. "I never leave home without it. You never know when you might see something beautiful." She smiled at him as they raced through the early morning fog. It drifted away slowly as they drove down a road surrounded by trees. He pulled the car over as they hit the end of the pavement.

"We'll have to walk from here."

Bella groaned. "Hiking. Splendid."

He laughed. His face became more serious then. "Did you tell Charlie what we're up to today?"

"Nope," she replied, surveying the area for a trail.

He became angry, "So, no one knows you're here?"

"I assume you told Alice."

He growled. "That's very helpful," he said sarcastically. "Are you so depressed by Forks that it's made you suicidal?"

She shrugged, "I don't want you to get in trouble…if I don't come home."

He shuddered. "Of course, you're worrying about me. You _should _be worried about yourself."

She grumbled, "I trust you. How many times do I have to say it?"

He muttered something that she didn't catch and went outside. She opened her own door, much to his displeasure. It was warmer outside. She took off her sweater, knotting it around her waist.

"This way," Edward said, pointing towards the woods. Bella sighed as she realized they wouldn't be taking a trail, but followed willingly. They walked silently under the cover of darkness. Occasionally they would ask each other questions. Still, Bella could feel the tension. The wind rustled the trees. Bella kept her notebook firmly clamped to her chest. They walked for hours before she noticed light up ahead.

They reached the edge of the trees and Bella stepped into the sunlight eagerly. She entered another world.

It was the most beautiful place she'd ever seen. The meadow was small, perfectly round, and filled with wild flowers. Somewhere close by, she could hear the sound of a waterfall, and that set her even more at ease. She looked around, searching for Edward, only to find him still under the cover of trees.

She remembered his promise. His eyes were wary and reluctant. She smiled encouragingly and beckoned with her hand.

He took a deep breath, and then he stepped out into the light.

-

Bella couldn't get used to Edward in the sunlight. His face, already the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen - except perhaps her mother's face - was actually more beautiful. His skin sparkled. At first she'd been too awestruck by this to have much of a reaction. They lay on the field together, him with his eyes closed, softly singing to himself, and her, with a pencil in one hand and her notebook in another. Try as she might, she'd couldn't bring herself to interrupt the moment with the loud sound of scribbling, so she spent the afternoon memorizing what he looked like so that she could draw him later. Some part of her noted that vampires _sparkled _and that was just too funny.

Hesitantly, not wanting to shatter their peace, she stroked her fingers down the back of his hand. When she looked up, he was smiling, his butterscotch eyes lighter than she'd ever seen.

"I don't scare you?" he asked, but she could hear the seriousness in his voice.

She grinned, "You look like a five-year-old ballerina dumped glitter all over you."

He laughed, relieved. She inched closer as he closed his eyes and she reached for his arm. "May I?" she asked as her fingers brushed against the inside of his elbow.

"No," he said, without opening his eyes, "You can't imagine how that feels." he sighed.

She trailed her hand up and down his arm, following the blue veins. She reached with her other hand, intending to turn his hand over. He realized what she wanted and did it for her. For a second, his arm was a blur, but she forced herself not to flinch. She lifted his hand and twisted it back and forth, studying how it glittered as she moved it.

"What are you thinking?" Edward's favourite question.

"I was wishing that I wasn't afraid."

He sat up, blindingly fast, "I don't want you to be afraid."

"It's not that I'm afraid of _you._" she amended. "It's more like I'm afraid…" She trailed off, unable to put her thoughts to words.

He leaned in. Bella made the mistake of moving closer, and suddenly all she could smell was his cool, sweet breath. She moved closer and he was gone. She looked around, alarmed and realized he was on the other side of the field. Shamed mixed with confusion and she apologized under her breath. "Just give me a minute," he called back.

After a few seconds, he slowly walked back towards her still form. He stopped several feet away a took two deep breaths. "I'm so sorry, Bella. Would you understand if I said I was only human?"

She wasn't quite able to smile at his joke. A feeling of danger had crept inside of her. Adrenaline coursed through her veins and she tried desperately not to let the monster out of its cage. She could feel its urge to devour the innocent meadow and its inhabitants.

Edward sensed her fear, "I'm the world's best predator, aren't I? Everything about me invites you in; my voice, my face, even my smell." He snorted derisively, "As if I need any of that." He circled the meadow, invisible to her, yet she'd never been more aware of him. "As if you could outrun me!" he yelled from across the field. He pulled a tree branch - easily two feet thick - from a nearby spruce tree and threw it another tree. It shattered from the force and the large tree shook. "As if you could fight me off." He flickered towards her, startling her and the tree that he'd just ripped the branch off shuddered and then, amazingly, exploded. It was as if someone had set off a bomb inside. Scraps of bark flew in every direction, including towards them. Before any of it could hit them, though, the scraps hit an invisible wall and dropped. Edward could see now that the tree was smouldering. The remainder of it was charred and caved in.

Bella closed her eyes and sobbed. "I'm sorry." Her hands clenched into fists, trembling. She realized she'd dropped her notebook and reached to pick it up. Edward got to it first and handed it to her.

"I'm sorry," he answered back. "I keep forgetting. Your powers, they're tied to your emotions?"

She wiped the stupid tears from her eyes, "Not exactly. I don't have to be angry or scared for it to work, but when I do get like that, I tend to be a lot more dangerous. It sets off an instinctive reaction in me. It's a lot more useful than fight of flight." She smiled half-heartedly at this.

"I'm very sorry I frightened you. Please forgive me. I'm on my best behaviour now." He winked and Bella had to laugh.

"My monster's locked back up in its cage. I'm sorry I ruined your meadow."

He gave her the strangest look and shook his head, "Never mind about the tree. It will fix itself eventually." He sat back down, "Now, where were we, before I behaved so rudely?"

Bella laughed, "I was talking about being afraid." She sighed heavily and clutched her notebook to her chest, "Mostly, I'm afraid you'll leave me, and, I don't want you to leave," she echoed his words from that day in the lunchroom.

He sighed, "That _is _a problem."

She frowned.

"I should have left long ago. I should leave now, but I don't know if I can. Forgive me, but I'm essentially a selfish creature. I crave your company too much to do what's right."

"How do you know it's right?" she challenged, "It certainly feels right to me."

Suddenly he was angry, "Don't. Never forget that's it's more than your company I crave! I'm more dangerous to you than I am to anyone else."

"What do you mean?" It was frustrating, trying to keep up with him when he was angry.

He looked at her and narrowed his eyes. He took a deep breath through his nose and flinched, "To me, you smell much better than anyone else. Emmett has had two experiences with something like this. It's like-" He frowned, "It's like you're my own personal brand of heroin."

Bella didn't know how to respond to that. She thought for a second, "What happened with Emmett?" she asked.

It was the wrong thing to do. Edward's face twisted in regret and pain. Bella immediately reached for his hand, but he pulled back. She tried not to let this hurt her, "I guess I know," she said, finally.

More determinedly, she reached for his hand, and this time he didn't pull away, "I trust you," she repeated, "I won't let you hurt me. I don't think you could bare it if you hurt me." He smiled and looked at the hollowed tree. Smoke rose from it in pale grey streams.

(A/N If you want to skip this part, it's basically the retelling of pages 269-272 or so)

"No," he answered, "I couldn't." His voice became more rushed then, "It took everything I had not to jump up in the middle of that class full of children and-" Bella realized he was very old. The way he said "children" showed it. "When you walked past me, I could have ruined everything Carlisle has built for us, right then and there. If I hadn't been denying my thirst for the last, well, too many years," He caught his slip and Bella was a little disappointed, "I wouldn't have been able to stop myself." He paused scowling at the trees.

"I couldn't understand why you hated me. I'm so sorry I put you through that, Edward. If I had known, I would have left months ago." He flinched.

"I thought of a thousand ways to get you alone," he continued, "I struggled all through class. And later, when I tried to rearrange my schedule in a pointless attempt to avoid you, there you were. It was maddening. I almost took you then. There was only one person there. It was much better than twenty innocents, but I didn't. I don't know how, but I resisted. I didn't follow you home. It was easier when I couldn't smell you anymore. I was so ashamed. I didn't tell my family, only Carlisle and Alice knew. I traded cars with Carlisle and the next morning I was in Alaska."

He sounded ashamed, as if it was cowardly of him to try to save her life. "I spent two days there, with some old acquaintances…but I was homesick. I hated knowing I'd upset Esme, and the rest of them, my adopted family. In the pure air of the mountains it was hard to believe you were so irresistible. I convinced myself it was weak to run away. I'd dealt with temptation before, not of this magnitude, not even close, but I was strong. Who were you, an insignificant little girl," he grinned suddenly, "to chase me away from the place I wanted to be? So I came back…" He stared off into space.

Bella couldn't speak.

"I took precautions, hunting, feeding more than usual before seeing you again. I was sure that I was strong enough to treat you like any other human. I was arrogant about it."

He grimaced. "It was unquestionably a complication that I couldn't simply read your thoughts to know what your reaction was to me. I wasn't used to having to go to such circuitous measures, listening to your words in Jessica's mind…her mind isn't very original, and it was annoying to have to stoop to that. And then I couldn't know if you really meant what you said. It was all extremely irritating." He frowned at the memory.

"I wanted you to forget my behaviour that first day, if possible, so I tried to talk with you like I would with any person. I was eager actually, hoping to decipher some of your thought. But you were too interesting, I found myself caught up in your expressions…and every now and then you would stir the air with your hand or your hair, and the scent would stun me again…"

(You can start reading again)

"Of course, when you were nearly crushed to death in front of my eyes," he laughed, "I suppose you weren't in any _real _danger."

"Oh, I was. If you hadn't done what you did, I would have revealed myself. You probably saved me from becoming a Shop experiment again."

Edward winced, "I never thought of that. I _did _think of an excuse for my actions, though. If you _had _been crushed, your blood would have been impossible for me to ignore. To protect ourselves, we would have had to leave." He paused, "All I thought of was, "Not her,"

He closed his eyes, lost in his agonized confession. Bella felt no fear, only sympathy for his suffering.

"You were right; in the hospital, when you said that we would be in danger if you told anyone. My family fought over whether or not to kill you. Of course, I didn't doubt your word, but Rosalie and Jasper thought it would be best if you were…dealt with. Alice and Carlisle sided with me. Esme told me to do whatever it took to stay. The next day, I eavesdropped on all your conversations, shocked that you were keeping your word, though I shouldn't have been. I tried to stay away from you, to protect you. Your scent was still impossible to ignore, as was, of course, your mental silence."

His eyes met hers, and they were surprisingly tender.

"And for all that," he continued, "I'd have fared batter if I _had _exposed us al at that first moment, than if now, here - were I to hurt you."

That confused her, "Why?"

"Isabella." He pronounced her full name, earning a glare from her. He chuckled and ruffled her hair. Bella froze and fought to keep the meadow from turning into a furnace. "Bella, I couldn't bare it if I ever hurt you. You don't know how it's tortured me. The thought of you, still, white, cold…to never see you blush scarlet again, to never see that flash of intuition in your eyes when you see through me pretences…it would be unendurable. You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever."

Bella sat, still trying to keep the fire locked up. "I would rather you kill me right here than for you to leave me alone. I'm such an idiot. _Un idiota stupido._"

He laughed, "You are an idiot!" He surreptitiously glanced back at the still-smoking tree. "Of course, my intelligence is coming into question more and more lately."

Bella grinned sheepishly.

He gazed at her, his golden eyes glowing, "So the lion fell in love with the lamb."

"What a stupid lamb."

"What a sick, masochistic lion."

Bella felt guilt well up in her throat, "Is there anything I can do to help you with the pain?"

Edward gazed at her, curious.

"I mean, you ran earlier. What did I do wrong?"

He sighed, "Bella, it wasn't your fault. I was just surprised. Most humans shy away from us. I wasn't expecting you to come so close, and the smell of your _throat!_" He winced.

"Okay," Bella said. She tucked her chin, "No throat exposure."

He laughed, "Really, it was more surprise than anything."

Very slowly, he raised his right hand and pressed it lightly on the side of her neck. "You see? Perfectly fine."

Bella struggled not to press his hand tighter. She focussed all of her energy on making sure the meadow didn't erupt into flames.

She was blushing, of course. Softly he brushed her cheek, and held her face between his marble hands. "Be very still," he cautioned.

Slowly, never moving his eyes from hers, he leaned towards her. Then, very gently, he rested his cheek against the hollow of her throat. His hands drifted down her neck, over her shoulders. His nose skimmed across her collarbone, and Bella fought the instinctive need to 'push' him away.

He rested his ear against her chest, listening to her heart. Bella couldn't think about anything, except that he was touching her. Too soon, he released her.

His eyes were peaceful. "That wasn't nearly as bad as I'd thought it would be. See?" He gently took her hand and pressed it to his face, "It's warm."

Bella felt her pulse quicken. She was touching his face. It _was _warm. "Don't move," Bella warned.

Edward froze, not even breathing. Bella began to slowly trace his features. His lips parted under her hand and she felt the urge to lean in and inhale. Quickly, she backed away before she could surprise him again.

He opened his eyes, and they were hungry. Not in a way that made her fear him, but rather made her want to be much closer to him. He grinned suddenly. "Want to see something incredible?" he asked, echoing the words she'd spoken to him in the cafeteria.

"See what?" she asked, nervous.

"I want to show you how _I _travel in the forest. We'll get home much quicker this way." He grinned lopsidedly.

Bella's mouth twisted upward, "You're not going to turn into a bat or anything?"

He laughed, "No, nothing so extravagant. Climb on my back."

He crouched down and Bella climbed on awkwardly. Suddenly he seized her wrist and pressed it to his face. He nodded, "Getting easier all the time."

And then they were running. The world had become a green and brown blur and Bella found herself reaching out with a sense she wasn't completely sure existed. For a half-second, the world was brilliantly clear. She could count the number of leaves on every tree. Every bug that inhabited the surrounding area was completely obvious to her. She wondered if _that _was what Edward saw all the time. She laughed and held on tighter, feeling the adrenaline pulsing through her, and then they stopped. She was still giggling when Edward set her down. Her notebook was still in a death grip in her right hand.

"That was amazing!" she twirled around with her eyes closed, not caring that she was acting like a child on a sugar high. She opened her eyes to find him grinning at her. She grinned back.

"Bella?" he asked, becoming more serious. She nodded, acknowledging him. "I want to try something." He took her face in his hands.

Bella stopped breathing.

Edward hesitated, testing himself to make sure he wasn't going to lose what little control he had left. And then his cold, marble lips were against her.

Bella wasn't prepared for it. She knew that it was completely stupid of her to let her guard down, but at the moment she couldn't remember why it was wrong of her to try to enjoy her own piece of heaven.

Her hands wrapped around his neck and she pulled him closer, her mouth opened and she inhaled deeply. Her notebook dropped to the ground and that set off the warning bells in her head. She managed to pull back. Edward was frozen again, his jaw clenched tightly. Bella smelled something and found that a piece of his hair was burning. She wet two fingers in her mouth and pressed them against the tiny flame until it hissed out. She smiled sheepishly, "Oops."

"That's an understatement." He pressed a hand against the side of his head. The hair that had been burning had already grown back. "We'll need to work on this."

If he was open for practicing, she was game too. She nodded eagerly, "No objections here." She reached down and picked up her notebook, already formulating a good angle to capture their first kiss.

He gave her a "You're impossible" look before taking her hand and leading her back to his car. Impishly, she started the vehicle and a cheesy old love song began playing. Their doors opened with a flourish and the windshield wipers activated, rubbing off the last of the raindrops. Edward rolled his eyes and they got in his car.

-

I know it's not as long as the last chapter, but seeing as that one almost killed me, I've decided to keep them at around ten pages long. I hope you forgive me as long as you don't have to wait too long for an update. I'm amazed at how many reviews the last chapter got, and I hope this one is satisfactory as well. I'm sick with a cold so I haven't been working up to par these last few days. Forgive?

Language;

_Un idiota stupido_ is Italian for "A stupid idiot"

Look out for chapter twelve.


	12. Chapter 12

**Firestarter**

Huh, I guess that last chapter didn't exactly blow your hair back. Ah well, next chapter we'll have her meeting the Cullens officially. I've got a few funny scenarios cooked up for the next few chapters, as well as the awesome Baseball Scene. _That's _going to be fun to write. I've also got an idea for a new story, but I'm going to wait until I finish this one before I publish it. I don't do well with divided attention.

Here's chapter twelve.

-

Edward had the radio turned to an oldies station. Bella recognized the lyrics of "Hound Dog". Edward began drumming his fingers in what she thought was the piano version of the song.

"You like fifties music?" Bella asked.

"Music in the fifties was good. Much better than the sixties, or the seventies, ugh!" He shuddered. "The eighties were bearable."

"Not a fan of the "Beatles," huh? Are you ever going to tell me how old you are?" she asked tentatively.

His smile didn't fade, "I hope it doesn't upset you."

Bella grinned, "I won't freak, I promise."

He chuckled softly. He sat quietly for a few minutes before speaking, "I was born in Chicago in 1901." He paused and glanced at her face. She kept it completely smooth as she did the math. _2009 - 1901 = 108, incroyable!_

"Carlisle found me in the hospital in the summer of 1918. I was seventeen, and dying of the Spanish Influenza." Bella inhaled sharply, her mind going back to the numerous books she'd read on diseases. Spanish Influenza claimed more than 50 million people, most of them young, otherwise healthy individuals.

"I don't remember it well," he continued, "It was a very long time ago, and human memories fade. I do remember how it felt, when Carlisle saved me. It's not an easy thing, not something you could forget."

"Your parents?"

"They had already died of the disease." Bella felt a phantom ache in her heart as she remembered her mother not being with her anymore. Edward continued, "I was alone. That was why he chose me. In all the chaos of the epidemic, no one would realize I was gone."

Bella felt her heart break a little more. He had been even more alone than herself. At least she'd had Charlie.

"How did he…save you?"

A few seconds passed, "It was difficult. Not many of us have the restraint necessary to accomplish it. But Carlisle has always been the most humane, the most compassionate of us…I don't think you could find his equal throughout all of history. For me, it was merely very, very painful."

He paused for another moment, "He acted out of loneliness. That's usually the reason behind the choice. I was the first in Carlisle's family, though he found Esme soon after. She fell from a cliff. They brought her straight to the hospital morgue, though, somehow, her heart was still beating."

"So you have to be dying to be changed?" Bella asked.

"No, that's just Carlisle. He would never do that to someone who had another choice." Bella heard the respect in his voice. "It is easier he says, though, if the blood is weak."

"And Emmett and Rosalie?"

"Carlisle brought Rosalie to our family next. I didn't realize until much later that he was hoping she would be to me what Esme was to him. He was careful with his thoughts about me. But she was never more than a sister. It was only two years later that she found Emmett. She was hunting and found a bear about to finish him off. She carried him back to Carlisle, more than a hundred miles, afraid she wouldn't be able to do it herself. I'm only beginning to guess how difficult that journey was for her." He threw a pointed glance in her direction.

"But she made it," Bella encouraged.

"Yes, she saw something in his face that made her strong enough. And they've been together ever since. Sometimes they live separately from us, as a married couple. But the younger we pretend to be, the longer we can stay in any given place. Forks seemed perfect, so we all enrolled in high school." He laughed, "I suppose we'll have to go to their wedding _again._"

"Alice and Jasper?"

"Alice and Jasper are two very rare creature. They both developed a conscience, as we refer to it, with no outside help. Jasper belonged to another…family, a _very _different kind of family. He became depressed, and he wandered on his own. Alice found him. She used her precognition as you refer to it."

"Really? How?"

"She saw Jasper searching for her before he even knew it himself. She saw Carlisle and our family, and they came together to find us. She's most sensitive to non-humans. She always sees, for example, when another group of our kind is coming near. And any threat they may pose."

"Are there a lot of you?"

"No, not many. But most won't settle in any one place. Only those like us can live with humans for any length of time. We've only found one other family like our, in a small village in Alaska. We lived together for a time, but there were so many of us that we became too noticeable. Those of us who live differently tend to ban together."

"And the others?"

"Nomads, for the most part. We've all lived that way at times. It gets tedious."

"Was Alice from a family, or was she a nomad?"

He parked down the street from her house, hiding from Charlie apparently. He was a smart, of course.

"That _is _a mystery. Alice doesn't remember her human life at all. And she doesn't know who created her. If she hadn't had that other sense, she probably would've turned into a total savage."

For a second, Bella was reminded that she hadn't eaten since early that morning. "Would you like to come in? I'm going to make something to eat."

"Yes, if it's alright."

Bella opened her door before he could and stepped outside, securing her notebook to her chest. He reached the door and opened it for her. In her irritation, she noted something. "The door wasn't unlocked. How'd you open it?"

"I used the key from under the eave."

Bella raised her eyebrows.

"I was curious," he admitted.

"So you spied on me?" Bella couldn't infuse the irritation into her voice. She was too flattered.

He was unrepentant. "What else is there to do at night?"

She rolled her eyes and lead him into the kitchen. She set her notebook down on the counter. He sat in a chair while she grabbed a steak from the fridge. She turned the stove on and melted some butter in a pan. She put the steak into it and asked, "How often?"

"Hmmm?" he murmured, as if she had pulled him from an interesting train of thought.

"How often did you come here?" she asked, not turning away from the cooking steak.

"Almost every night."

She frowned. "Why?" She flipped the steak without touching it. The other side began to cook.

"You're interesting when you sleep. You talk."

She still hadn't turned around, for which she was grateful. The steak she'd been staring at was suddenly engulfed in flames. She jumped back and reached out blindly for the fire extinguisher on the wall beside her. She pulled the pin back and sprayed the stove with its frothy innards. The smoke detector went off, loudly declaring the obvious. Bella didn't bother to be gentle and the annoying machine was torn from the ceiling and landed in a few pieces at her feet. She whirled around angrily. "You _what?_"

Edward looked alarmed. "I'm sorry."

The windows in the living room and kitchen opened hard enough to nearly shatter the glass as she tried to air out the room.

"What did you _hear?_" She stalked menacingly towards him.

He took her hands and looked at her with innocent eyes. "Don't be upset! You worry a lot about your father. Sometimes you talked about fire. _That _certainly makes a lot more sense now. The rain makes you restless. Once you said 'It's too _green.'_"

"What else?"

"You did say my name," he answered reluctantly.

She sighed in defeat, "A lot?"

He nodded.

She leaned her forehead into his chest, and moaned.

"Don't be self-conscious. If I could dream at all, it would be about you. And I'm not ashamed of it."

They both heard the sounds of Charlie's Derby pulling into the driveway.

"Should your father know I'm here?" Edward asked.

Bella looked around at the ruined kitchen, "Not a chance, I've got to clean this up."

"Done," Edward said as he disappeared. And in a few seconds the smoke detector was suddenly back on the ceiling, still broken, but not demolished. The fire extinguisher was back in its place on the wall, empty, and the stove was cleaned off. Bella smiled as she pulled out another steak to cook.

"Bella?" Charlie called. She quickly heated up the frozen meat and placed it in the pan.

"Dinner's almost ready, dad!" she called as she pulled out two plates and their cutlery.

Charlie sniffed the air as he walked into the kitchen. "Smells good, as always."

Bella smiled and blushed as she set the table and served the food.

"How was your day?" he asked after shovelling a few forkfuls of steak into his mouth.

"Good, boring, but good. I had a little trouble with the smoke detector. We need a new fire extinguisher as well."

"Bella," Charlie admonished.

She grinned sheepishly and put her empty plate in the sink. She ran the water and started washing the dishes.

Charlie sighed, "You've _got _to stop spoiling me, Bell," he said as he dumped his dish into the sink.

She shrugged and began cleaning the dish, "I like spoiling you. You're easier to live with then."

Charlie snorted and went into the living room to catch the game. Bella set the dishes into the dish rack to dry, grabbed her notebook and headed to the living room. "I'm going to go do some drawing, dad!" she called. He waved from the couch and she went upstairs.

Her room was empty. She shut the door behind her and put her notebook down onto her desk. "Edward?" she whispered in the darkness.

"Yes?" Edward replied from behind her. He laughed as she twisted around. She flicked the light on and glared at him. "I'm sorry," he said, sounding anything but.

She shook her head and rummaged through her drawers for a clean pair of pyjamas. "Gimme a minute to change," she answered heading into the bathroom. She pulled on her pyjamas, a white, cotton nightgown with a teddy bear on the front. It was too late to regret not buying that blue, silky nightgown she'd found in France. She'd have to settle with cute instead of sexy.

She brushed her teeth and her hair and headed downstairs to say goodnight. Charlie nodded and smiled as she headed back upstairs. Edward was sitting on her bed, frozen. His eyes darted towards her, and was it just her imagination, or was he checking out her legs?

She sat down beside him, pulling the nightgown over her thighs. Almost as if drawn by a magnet, his hand went up to her flushed cheek. He brushed her hair out of her face.

She sat still as a stone. "It seems to be a lot easier for you to be close to me now," she remarked.

He leaned in closer, bringing his nose to her jaw line, "Does it seem that way to you?" His lips touched the hollow of her throat. The light above them began flickering wildly.

Bella sighed angrily, "At least _one of us _is getting better at this. You're driving me crazy."

"Really?" he asked. He smiled as she nodded. He glanced behind her, towards the wall. "Is it really necessary to have a fire extinguisher in here?"

She looked too, "Of course it is. Sometimes nightmares will set it off. I can't even begin to tell you how many curtains I've destroyed in my lifetime."

He nodded sombrely. "To answered your earlier question," he started, effectively relieving the suddenly tense atmosphere, "It's not easy. Earlier today, I was still undecided as to whether I could control myself around you. Until I made up my mind, I felt it was too dangerous to be this close to you."

"So, there's no chance of you trying to hurt me now?"

"Mind over matter," he replied. He took another long inhalation of her throat, "I'm trying. If it gets to be too difficult, I'm fairly sure I'll be able to leave." Bella scowled. "It will be harder tomorrow. I've had the whole afternoon to desensitize myself to you. If I'm away for any length of time, I'll have to start over again."

"Don't leave, then." The window behind them shut with a rattle, and the door clicked as it locked itself.

Edward glanced around wearily, then laughed. "This will take some getting used to."

She giggled. "You seem happier."

"Isn't it supposed to be like this? The glory of first love, and all that. It's incredible, isn't it, the difference between reading about something, seeing it in the pictures, and experiencing it?"

"Very different. More forceful than I'd imagined."

"For example, jealousy. I've read a thousand stories about it, but to actually _experience _it! Do you remember the day when Mike asked you to the dance?"

"The day you started talking to me again?"

"Yes. I was surprised by how _forceful _it was. I wasn't even sure what it was at first. It was more aggravating that I couldn't just read your thoughts to know _why _you refused him. Was it because of your friend? And then, the day after the fire in the gym," Bella flinched, "Eric and Tyler. Gosh, you looked so furious. I thought you were going to slap Tyler." He chuckled quietly.

"It was close," she replied. He chuckled again.

"That was the first night I came. I wrestled all night as to what I wanted and what was right. It infuriated me that in a few years, you would be gone. I felt so resentful that you'd move on and find someone else you wanted. And then, while I was thinking about all this, you said my name. The feelings that coursed through me proved to me that I couldn't ignore you. I knew that I wasn't just _in danger _of loving you." He paused, probably listening to her uneven heartbeat.

"But jealousy," he sighed, "All I could think of was how unworthy all those boys were of you, a girl who dove into fire to rescue a friend that you barely knew. And it kept coming back to how unworthy _I _am."

"Edward," Bella smacked him playfully. "You are anything but _unworthy._ You saved _my_ life." A thought occurred to her, "Honestly, you being jealous of a few teenaged boys when I have to think about Rosalie, the epitome of beauty, being made for you, it's ridiculous."

"Of course Rosalie _is _beautiful. There's no denying that, but she couldn't hold a candle to you in the fascination department. She could never hold one-hundredth of the attraction you hold for me."

Bella blushed painfully bright. "I guess the whole firestarter thing is good for something after all."

"It's not just that, although that _is _a fascination. All my life, I've been content to live alone, always apart. I love my family but I never had the intense attraction to any of our kind that they had for each other. I didn't even realize I was looking for you until I found you."

"That hardly seems fair. I haven't had to wait almost ninety years for you. Why should I get off so easily?"

"You're right," he agreed with amusement, "You only have to risk your life every second to be around me. You only have to turn your back on nature and humanity…what's that worth?"

"Not much. And what's this about risking my life? You're the one who's playing with fire."

He chuckled, but his eyes suddenly darted towards the door. "It's Charlie," he muttered before disappearing.

"Crap!" Bella exclaimed. She pulled her notebook off her desk and turned on the radio. She flipped the book to a blank page and began to sketch a picture of the meadow, sans Edward. The old Frank Sinatra song, "Something Stupid" came on and she unlocked her door. The window was open, so she assumed Edward was outside. She closed it a second before Charlie opened her door.

"And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you," Bella sang. She looked up, innocently, "What's up Charlie?"

"I thought I heard voices." Bella pointed towards the radio and shrugged. "I'll turn it down. Sorry for disturbing you. I'm going to bed now anyways." Charlie nodded, but gave the room a surreptitious look around.

"Night, Bella," he finally said.

"Night, dad." Charlie left, still shaking his head.

Bella put her notebook back on the desk and turned off the light.

Edward was suddenly beside her, chuckling. "Excellent job. I'm starting to wonder if you do this often."

She pushed him away and turned the radio off, "Don't be stupid. I just think quickly." She yawned.

He snickered, "Apparently all that thinking has worn you out. Shall I sing you to sleep?"

She rolled her eyes and put her notebook back on the desk, "Like I could sleep with you here."

"You do it all the time," he reminded her. She grimaced.

"Without my knowledge."

"Well," he began, "If you don't want to sleep, what do you want to do?"

"I want to hear more about you, of course."

"Of course," he replied sniffing her neck appreciatively.

"I thought you were desensitized," she remarked.

Edward inhaled once more, "Just because I'm resisting the wine doesn't mean I can't appreciate the bouquet. You have a very floral smell, like lavender or freesia," he noted, "It's mouth-watering."

"Yeah, it's an off day when I don't get _somebody _telling me how edible I smell."

He chuckled, and then sighed.

"Tell me why you do it. I still don't understand how you can work so hard to resist what you are. Please don't misunderstand, of course I'm glad that you do. I just don't see why you would bother in the first place."

He hesitated before answering. "That's a good question, and you are not the first one to ask it. The others, the majority of our kind, wonder how we live as we do. But, just because we've been dealt a certain hand, doesn't mean we can't rise above what's been given to us, to retain some of our humanity."

Bella sat unmoving, locked in awed silence.

"Is that all you were curious about?"

"No," she thought for a few seconds. "Why is it that you can read minds? And Alice, how come she can see the future while the rest of you can't?"

He shrugged, "We don't really know. Carlisle has a theory…he believes that we all bring something of our strongest human traits with us into the next life, where they are intensified, like our minds, and our senses. He thinks I must have already been very sensitive to the thoughts of those around me. And that Alice had some precognition, wherever she was."

"Ah, so it's like the teachings of Plato, and how the world and whatever is created within it is just a pale imitation of the world of the Forms. I suppose vampirism is a form of enlightenment. If you believe in that stuff."

Edward stuttered out, "I suppose that's one way of looking at it."

"So, you brought your sensitivity to thoughts and Alice brought her precognition. What did the others bring?"

Edward recovered and answered, "Carlisle brought his compassion. Esme brought her ability to love passionately. Emmett brought his strength, Rosalie her…tenacity. Or you could call it pigheadedness," he chuckled, "Jasper is very interesting. He was quite charismatic in his first life, able to influence those around him to see his way. Now he is able to manipulate the emotions of those around him, calm down a room of angry people for example, or excite a lethargic crowd, conversely. It's a very subtle gift."

Bella nodded. Her thoughts drifted to another direction. "So, how did vampires come to be, anyway?"

"Well, where did you come from? Evolution? Creation? Couldn't we have evolved in the same way as other species, predator and prey?"

Bella thought about this. It made sense.

"Are you ready to sleep?" he asked, interrupting the short silence. "Or do you have any more questions?"

"Only a million or two."

"We have tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day…" he reminded her. She smiled, euphoric at the thought.

"Well, one more for tonight."

"Anything," he promised, brushing his lips against her hair.

"Is…well…_marriage_ the same for you as it is for humans?"

He laughed, "Is _that _what you're getting at?"

She fidgeted, unable to answer.

"Yes, I suppose it is much the same, he said. "I told you, most of those human desires are there, just hidden behind more powerful desires."

"Oh."

"Was there a purpose behind your curiosity?"

"Well…" she pulled her nightgown lower over her legs, "I did wonder about…us, someday?" Her voice lifted at the end, making it into a question.

He froze, "I don't think that would be possible."

She tried to hide her disappointment. "Because it would be too hard for you, if I were…that close?"

"It's not that, not entirely. It's more to do with my own strength. You don't understand how breakable you are, Bella. I could hurt you, merely by accident."

"I doubt I'd be much better. With my luck, the ceiling would collapse and there'd be a mushroom cloud over the bed."

He snickered. "So, does that mean you've never…" he trailed off.

Bella blushed bright red, "Of _course not! _I told you, I've never felt like this about anyone."

He smiled and kissed her hair again. "I know, it's just that most humans don't differentiate between love and lust."

"Gross. That's not how I function."

He snickered again. "That's nice. We have that one thing in common."

"Your human instincts…do you find me attractive in _that way_?"

"I may not be human, but I am a man."

Bella yawned again and shivered.

"I've answered your questions. Now you should sleep."

"I'll try." She pulled her blanket up to her shoulders.

He lay down next to her and began humming. She found that she was tired than she thought. Her eyes closed and before she knew it, it was morning.

She woke with her arm over her eyes, effectively blocking out the filtered light of the early morning. Her memory jogged and she sat straight up.

Edward was seated in her rocking chair, looking perfect as always. "Your hair looks like a haystack, but I like it."

She glared at him and patted down her hair. "Careful Edward, or else you'll show up to school next week with a bald spot."

Edward grinned. "That's right, we have an entire week to ourselves."

Bella shifted uncomfortably. "I might go see Jacob sometime. Just a heads up, I kind of promised."

Edward's smile became more strained, but he nodded.

"Is Charlie here?"

He shook his head. "He left an hour ago, after reattaching your battery cables. I have to admit, I was disappointed. Is that really all it would take to stop you?"

"Not a chance, but let's not let Charlie in on that little secret." She jumped out of bed. "I need a human minute." She headed for the bathroom. Her hair _was_ a mess, but she was able to untangle it for the most part. She looked presentable for the most part.

He was still seated in her rocking chair. Boldness took over and she sat down on his knee. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned her head into his chest. "You left," she accused as she noticed his clothes had been changed.

"Not for long," he comforted. "I didn't miss the talking."

She blushed and asked, "What'd I say?"

He kissed her forehead. "You said you loved me."

She smiled. "You knew that."

"It's nice to hear."

She looked into his eyes, "I love you."

"You are my life now," he answered.

To Bella's embarrassment, her stomach growled.

Edward chuckled, "Breakfast time," he commented.

"I guess so. Come'on," she prodded, standing up and pulling him downstairs with her to the kitchen.

She pulled the cereal off the fridge and pulled out a bowl and spoon. Edward opened the fridge door and pulled out the milk jug. "Teamwork," he commented as she began eating.

She ate more self-consciously than she was used to. Edward seemed unusually captivated by her mouth. Finally she decided to break the awkward silence. "What's on the agenda for today?" she asked.

"Hmmm…" She watched him frame his question carefully. "What would you say to meeting my family?"

She gulped.

"Are you afraid now?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yes." How could she deny it? He could see it on her face.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." He smirked.

Bella snorted. "I'm not worried about being _eaten _for goodness sakes. I'm more worried that they won't like me."

He snickered. "I suppose you should introduce me to your father."

"Oh, god. You are suicidal." She put her face in her hands. "He's going to try to "push" you. You'd better hold your breath. He gets nose bleeds all the time now."

He grunted. "That _will _be a problem. I wonder how effective it is on us?"

Bella shook her head. "It might not work at all. Charlie's wearing out, and you guys aren't exactly human. He'd probably end up giving himself a brain haemorrhage."

Edward flinched. "Are you finished?" he asked.

She nodded and dumped her plate into the sink.

"Go get dressed. I'll wait down here."

She hurried up the stairs and tried to find something decent to wear. She found a khaki skirt and grabbed the blue blouse that Edward had complimented before. She skipped downstairs. "I'm decent," she called.

Edward appeared at the bottom of the stairs. He looked her up and down. "Wrong. You are entirely _indecent. _No one should look so tempting."

"Tempting," Bella snorted. "Shut up."

Edward leaned in a sniffed her hair. He smiled. "Shall I explain how you are tempting me?" He didn't give her a chance to answer. His lips brushed against hers. Bella's breath caught in her throat and she struggled to clamp down on the fire that suddenly lit inside of her. She managed all of five seconds before pushing away.

"Sorry, it's getting too hot in here. Pun intended." She grinned cheekily.

"My hair seems to have survived."

"This time," Bella replied.

She stumbled as she went passed him. "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Head rush," she explained, holding her head as spots danced in front of her eyes. "I'll be alright."

He frowned. "I can't take you anywhere like this."

She shook her head, shaking away the last of the spots. "I'm fine. Your family's going to think I'm insane anyway. Let's go." She headed into the living room and put on her shoes.

Edward leaned against the door, "And you're worried, not because you're going to a house full of vampires, but because you think those vampires won't approve of you?"

She tried to hide the shock at his casual use of the term. They avoided it far too much to get used to. "That's exactly right. It's not like I couldn't fight back."

He snickered and helped her into her coat. "You're incredible."

She smiled. "I know."

He opened the door for her and she walked out to his Volvo, still parked out of view of the house.

He opened the passenger door for her, and she allowed it. She was too nervous to protest. He got into the car, and they set off for his house.

-

Okay. I'm sorry this took longer than I thought it would. I'm getting to some interesting parts, especially with James, so be patient. That new story I've been thinking of has matured drastically in the last week, but I don't know if I can pull it off. I don't really know how I could end it. I might need your input on your interest of it before I start. I can give you a brief summary next chapter if you want. Frankly, I actually have a few ideas, but the others are simply rip-offs of other movies and TV shows combined with Twilight. I value your opinions greatly in matters such as this, and it would please me immensely if you enjoyed it.

Languages;

_Incroyable_ is "incredible" in French.

As always, I bid you adieu, faithful readers.


	13. Chapter 13

Firestarter

Lucky number 13. Hopefully this will interest you more than the last two chapters. I just need a little help with an idea for a new story. I have three ideas, two of which have no endings that I can think of as of yet. I'll give you the summaries.

1 Hunter. It's a semi-crossover with Supernatural that involves Bella Colt being from a long line of accomplished Hunters, (of supernatural creatures that is). When Bella was six months old, a demon came after her and forced Renee back into hunting. She trains Bella to be the best.

Bella sold her soul to save her mother, Renee, when she was six, and as such she went to hell ten years later. Forty years later, she digs her way out of her own grave to find that only four months have passed, her mother is married to another Hunter, and she possesses some of the abilities of a demon, (what she would have become had she stayed in hell).

Renee, terrified that Bella could be killed again if she continues hunting, ships her off to Charlie's home in Forks. Bella soon realizes that the Cullens are not human, but she is too fascinated by them to consider killing them. When she realizes that they are vampires, creatures thought by the Hunter community to be extinct for almost 300 years, she finds herself conflicted over what to do about monsters trying to be good. But when a group of bad vampires show up, she has no problem showing them what a Hunter is capable of.

The Metallicar will belong to Bella and many of the traits of the main characters, (Sam and Dean), will be present, but her overall core will be the same. She will have weapons that are able to defeat all kinds of supernatural creatures, but they are very difficult to make. I'll explain if I write the story. There will be guest appearances of several Supernatural characters, but not Sam or Dean. Sorry, but I don't want this to be a total crossover.

I'll need to brush up on my Latin as well. I don't know how to end this one.

Rated T for language and violence.

POV probably 1st person, Bella and Edward mostly.

2 Wolverine. Three guesses as to what this is about.

Okay, so Bella Logan was born in 1901. She grew up on the streets of San Francisco. As a child, she suffered from severe pain caused by her bones slowly hardening. When she was eleven, her mother was killed by her father. Bella then grows claws, (Huh? Huh?) and kills her father. Her strength and speed increase to unparalleled proportions. Her senses become highly attuned, and she develops rapid healing abilities.

She lives alone on the streets and when she turns seventeen, she cuts her hair and signs up for the army. She's killed in battle but recovers and afterwards does not age anymore. She lives out the next century in foster homes and occasionally working as a nurse during other wars.

When her newest foster mom, Renee, gets married, she decides to live with Charlie. Charlie met her over the summer and agreed to allow her to finish high school with him in Forks. She starts off by pretending to be fifteen and usually continues for up to eight years, when she would be twenty-three, afterwards she skips town and starts the process all over again.

This monotony is broken when she meets Edward Cullen. Edward is not affected by her scent, but he is curious about her ability to block his thoughts.

Eventually both of them realize that the other is not what they appear.

I have a good idea about how to end this story.

Rated T for language, violence, and mild sexual references.

POV 1st person, Bella and Edward, maybe Alice.

3 And Monsters Can Be Real. Bella Swan and her mother move to Forks for Bella's sophomore year of high school. Renee is a successful doctor who grew up in Forks. She is immediately accepted back by old friends and given a job at the hospital. Bella is an intelligent, musically and artistically gifted sixteen-year-old with a devastating secret. She is befriended by Alice Cullen in her Fashions class, and immediately detested by Edward Cullen in, (let's change this up) English.

Bella soon worms her way into the hearts of the Cullens, even the enigmatic Edward. Soon though, she realizes that things are not what they seem in the Cullen home. She notices certain quirks, and soon hears rumours down at La Push about vampires. She keeps her speculations to herself, as she does with all her other secrets.

Meanwhile, the Cullen family is concerned about Bella's strange behaviour and physiological symptoms such as migraines and stomach ulcers. Edward is slowly falling in love with her, but Alice is worried about frightening visions depicting Bella's death.

I don't really know how to end this, but I only got the idea last week, so I'll think of something.

Rated M for physical and sexual abuse of a minor, as well as some language.

POV 1st person. Mostly Bella, some Edward and Alice.

Okay, if you've made it through all this, I thank you. If any of these stories spark your own inspiration for a story, feel free to borrow the plotlines. Tell me which one you like in your reviews. I won't tell you which one is my favourite. I don't want to influence your vote.

Since I'm sure some of you have read through this, I'm going to give you the gift of an extra long chapter.

Here's chapter thirteen.

-

Bella realized that she had no idea where Edward lived. The thought of visiting his house had never entered her thoughts. She'd never spent much time at friends' places in her youth, and the thought of intrusion was still too strong. Elvis Presley's "Burning Love" was playing softly on the radio.

"You know what's weird?" Bella asked, still looking ahead.

"What?" Edward replied, glancing over at her, frustration evident on his face again.

"It's how people equate fire with passion. I mean, passion is exciting and beautiful, but all fire does is destroy." Bella's voice became sombre.

Edward stared at her. "You have a point," he finally replied.

Bella shrugged, and kept searching for his house. They turned on an unpaved road, surrounded by forest. Finally, the forest thinned and the front lawn of Edward's house came into view.

It was large, three stories tall, and easily a hundred years old. It looked like it had been restored. Bella heard the sound of a river close by and relaxed. Water was always a good thing when she was around.

"Wow."

"You like it?" He smiled.

"It is, by far, the most beautiful house I've ever seen."

He tugged the hair of her ponytail and chuckled, "Ready?" he asked, opening her door. She glared at him.

"Not even a little bit, and stop doing that or I'll take the door right off!" He laughed again and held out a hand for her to take. She did so and tried to straighten out her shirt. She left her notebook in his car.

"You look lovely," he said.

They stepped under the shade of the porch and before Edward could even reach for the knob, the door was open. He threw a mock-glare at her and she smirked, cheekily and stepped inside.

The inside was more beautiful than the exterior. It was bright and open and large. It might have once been several rooms, but some of the walls had been torn down. The back wall had been replaced with glass. Beyond the wall she could see the river and that instantly calmed her. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room.

She looked around again, anxiously this time, searching for something.

"You guys have fire extinguishers, right?" she asked.

Edward shook his head. "Sorry, it's never come up."

Bella's mouth dropped open. "You're letting me in a house without a fire extinguisher? You're braver than I thought." She shook her head and rubbed her temples. "Either that, or incredibly stupid."

Edward chuckled. So did Carlisle and Esme. They were standing next to a grand piano, looking perfectly beautiful. Bella blushed and looked down. Esme was just as lovely as Alice. She had caramel coloured hair. Her features reminded Bella of the characters from the old silent movies. Neither of them made a move toward her, trying not to scare her, she supposed.

"Carlisle, Esme," Edward's voice broke the silence, "this is Bella."

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Bella." He stepped slowly towards her, holding out a hand.

She shrugged, "I seem to be having better luck at staying out of the hospital this time, but it's nice to see you too."

She felt Edward relax beside her. Esme stepped forward, more eager than her husband and clasped Bella's hand. "It's very nice to know you," she said, sincerely.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you." Bella felt it was like meeting Snow White.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked. No one answered as they appeared at the top of the staircase.

"Hey, Edward!" Alice called enthusiastically. She ran down the stairs, a streak of black hair and white skin, coming to a sudden and graceful stop in front of Bella.

Bella clamped down on the flames that threatened to come out with ease. There was no danger here. Carlisle and Esme shot warning glances at her, but Bella didn't mind. It was normal, for Alice at least.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice said, and she bounced forward to kiss Bella's cheek. Bella tried to keep from snickering as she noticed Carlisle and Esme's staggered expressions.

"You do smell nice, I never noticed before," she commented.

Bella flushed, "Thanks." She turned to Edward, warningly, "You know, if you guys are going to run up to me like this all the time, you'll want to seriously consider buying some sprinklers. The last thing I want to do is burn the house down just cause one of you snuck up on me."

Edward grinned. "We'll take that into consideration."

"We'll be needing it very soon, if you're planning on coming back." Alice replied.

Bella seemed confused, "Why wouldn't I?"

Alice smiled, "Good."

Bella raised an eyebrow. She let her eyes drift behind Alice, to the quietest member of the group. Jasper seemed to be keeping his distance. He looked her over, analyzing her, searching for possible threats. The thought struck her again that he reminded her of a soldier on a mission.

"Hello, Jasper. It's a pleasure to meet you." She looked around, taking in the room again. "You have a very beautiful home."

"Thank you," Esme said. "We're so glad that you came." She spoke with feeling, and Bella realized she thought she was brave.

She also realized that Rosalie and Emmett were nowhere to be found. Maybe she shouldn't have broken Rosalie's mirror.

Carlisle's expression distracted her from that train of thought; he was gazing meaningfully at Edward. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Edward nod just a fraction of an inch.

She looked away from their obvious communication. Her eyes travelled back to the grand piano. She could remember her mother playing. She remembered her holding Bella's two-year-old fingers, placing them on the keys going "C, D, E, F…"

Esme noticed her preoccupation. "Do you play?" she asked, inclining her head toward the piano.

She shook her head. "Not very well. I'm assuming it's Edward's."

Esme nodded. She turned towards Edward and gave him a stern look. "I hope you haven't been showing off. It's rude."

"Just a bit," Edward laughed freely.

"It's alright, Mrs. Cullen, I haven't even started showing off yet." Bella stepped closer to the piano, running her fingers over the keys. She noticed the vampires in the room exchange an uneasy glance.

"Well, play for her," Esme encouraged.

"You just said showing off was rude," he objected.

"There are exceptions to every rule," she replied.

"I'd like to hear you play," Bella volunteered, smiling at him.

He gave her a long, exasperated look before seating himself on the piano bench. She stood beside him, trying to stay out of his way.

And then his hands were flowing swiftly over the keys. Bella had never heard anything so beautiful in all her life. Her head tilted to the side and her eyes closed of their own accord. Her hands began to wave as if she were conducting a symphony.

"Do you like it?" he asked, without breaking pace.

Her eyes opened, "You wrote it? _Molto impressionante._"

He nodded. "It's Esme's favourite."

"It makes me want to practice my guitar until my fingers start bleeding."

The melody began to slow, transforming into something softer, and to her surprise, she detected a hint of the lullaby he'd sung to her the night before.

"You inspired this one," he said softly. The music grew unbearably sweet. "They like you, you know," he continued conversationally, "Esme especially."

Bella glanced behind her and found the room was empty. "Rosalie doesn't, but I guess that's partially my fault."

He frowned, "Don't worry about Rosalie. She'll come around."

She pursed her lips, "And Emmett?"

"Well, he thinks _I'm _a lunatic-"

"Seconded," Bella cut in, ignoring his glare.

"But he doesn't have any problems with you. Frankly, he wants to test how far you can push your…" he trailed off.

"Talent," Bella supplied.

He smiled, relieved, "Exactly. Don't worry thought. I told him to back off."

"Oh, I don't mind. I'd be happy to give you guys a little demonstration. Like I said, you haven't seen anything yet."

"Really?" he asked, sarcastically, "And what do you call the things you've been doing?"

"Rudimentary," she brushed her fingers over the keyboard, "When you see me do a re-enactment of The Manhattan Project, _that's _me showing off."

A smile lit up on her face, "Hey look, no hands." The piano suddenly began to tap out "Chopsticks." Edward watched as the keys dipped down, pushed by an unseen force. "So," she began, getting his attention, "what was Carlisle telling you about?"

His eyebrows pulled together, "You noticed that, did you?"

She shrugged, "Of course."

He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before answering, "He wanted to tell me some news, something that I should probably share with you."

Bella nodded.

He turned back to the piano, playing another old melody. "We're going to have some…visitors in the area. They aren't like us, in their hunting habits, and they probably won't come into town at all, but I'm certainly not letting you out of my sight until they leave."

Bella frowned. "I can take care of myself, Edward."

He gave her an exasperated look, "It's just to be on the safe side, Bella. I _know _you think you can take care of yourself, but I'd rather not take that risk."

"Fine."

The melody drifted to a stop. "Would you like to see the rest of the house?"

She sprang to her feet, "Took you long enough. Let's go." He grinned at her and led the way upstairs.

"This is Rosalie and Emmett's room…Carlisle's office…Alice's room…" he gestured as he led her past the doors.

He would have continued, but Bella found herself preoccupied, staring at an ornament on the wall.

Edward noticed. "You can laugh if you want. It's sort of ironic."

Bella didn't laugh. She was too busy studying the beautiful, dark cross hanging on the wall. "It's very old," she stated.

He shrugged, "Early sixteen-thirties, more or less."

"Where'd you get it?" she asked, still staring at it.

"It belonged to Carlisle's father. He carved it himself."

"_Merda Santa_." Bella said, numbly. "And I thought _you _were old. Carlisle's gotta be pushing four-hundred."

Edward snickered covering his mouth with his hand. "Thanks. And yes, he just celebrated his three hundred and sixty-second birthday."

"_Merda Santa,_" she repeated.

Edward studied her expression. Apparently satisfied that she wasn't going to run from the house, screaming, he continued, "Carlisle was born in London, in the sixteen-forties, he believes. Time wasn't marked as accurately back then. It was just before Cromwell's rule, though."

Bella kept her face composed under his scrutiny.

"He was the only son of an Anglican pastor. His mother died giving birth to him. His father was an intolerant man. As the Protestants came into power, he was enthusiastic in his persecution of Roman Catholics and other religions. He also believed very strongly in the reality of evil. He led hunts for witches, werewolves…and vampires. They burned-" Bella flinched at the word, but Edward continued without pausing, "a lot of innocent. The real creatures that he sought were not so easy to catch. When the pastor grew old, he placed Carlisle in charge of the raids. Carlisle was much smarter than his father, he actually found a group of vampires hiding in the sewers of London. He gathered up a mob and they waited for them. One of them emerged and attacked Carlisle, but turned to defend himself from the mob. He escaped with another man and the mob turned on him. Carlisle was left alone. He knew his father would order him dead, so he acted to defend himself. He hid in a pile of rotten potatoes until the change was finished."

Finally he paused, "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Bella could feel the curiosity burning in her eyes. He noticed. "Come on, then. I'll show you some more history."

He led her back to Carlisle's office. They stood outside the door for a second before Carlisle called, "Come in."

Edward opened the door to a high-ceilinged room with tall, west-facing windows. Most of the room was taken up by bookshelves.

"Wow," Bella remarked, "This is like heaven for book-lovers."

Edward chuckled and led her towards Carlisle's desk. "What can I do for you?" Carlisle asked, pleasantly, rising from his seat.

"I wanted to show Bella some of our history. Well, your history."

"I hope you don't mind," Bella added.

"Not at all. Where are you going to start?"

"The Waggoner," Edward replied, placing a hand on her waist and turning her around. The wall in front of them was covered with paintings of every size and shape. Edward pulled her toward the far left side of the room. He showed her a small, square oil painting.

"The London of my youth," Carlisle commented.

Edward turned towards him, "Will _you _tell the story?" he asked.

"I would," he replied, "But I'm actually running a bit late. The hospital called this morning. Dr. Snow is taking a sick day. Besides, you know the stories as well as I do," he added, grinning at Edward. He smiled at Bella, and then left the room.

"What happened then?" Bella asked, "When he realized what had happened to him?"

He glanced back at the paintings, towards a big, fall-coloured picture of a meadow.

"When he knew what he had become," Edward said, "he rebelled against it. He tried to destroy himself. But that's not easily done."

"How?" Bella asked, before she could stop herself.

"He jumped from great heights, tried to drown himself. He even tried to starve himself, but, of course, none of that works."

"Fire does," Bella said, without thinking.

Edward gave her a sideways glance, "Yes, that's the only way we can be killed." He paused, staring at her thoughtfully, "Eventually, he grew hungry and weak. He fled into the forest, away from people. One night, a herd of deer passed by his hiding place. He was so thirsty that he attacked them. His strength returned, and he realized that he didn't have to be like the others. He began to make better use of his time. He'd always been intelligent, eager to learn. Now he had unlimited time before him. He studied by night, planned by day. He _swam_ to France-"

"People swim the Channel all the time, Bella," he reminded her patiently.

"I _know _that. I used to live there. It's just a strange concept. Go on."

"Swimming for us is easy, since we don't have to breathe," he started.

Bella's eyes widened, "Oh, I _knew _you were too still in class. You were holding your breath then, weren't you?"

Edward grinned, "Yes. It was necessary at the time. It's a lot easier now."

Bella smiled back at him, "I'm glad. So, Carlisle was swimming to France…"

He looked back at the wall at a new picture. "He continued on through Europe, to the universities there. By night he studied music, science, medicine, and found his calling, his penance, in that, in saving human lives."

_Penance. But he didn't do anything wrong. _She longed to say that to Edward, but he was already continuing.

He expression was almost reverent. "I can't adequately describe the struggle; it took Carlisle two centuries of torturous effort to perfect his self-control. Now he is all but immune to the scent of human blood." His expression became almost wistful. He tapped his finger against the huge painting in front of them.

"He was studying in Italy when he discovered the others there. They were much more civilized and educated than the wraiths of the London sewers."

He touched a comparatively sedate quartet of figures painted on the highest balcony, looking down calmly on the mayhem below them. Bella examined the grouping carefully, and then took in the whole picture again.

She slammed her palm to her forehead, startling Edward, who glanced at her wearily, "_Je suis si stupide!_" she moaned. "I _thought _I recognized Carlisle at the hospital. I should've remembered that painting ages ago. It was in a museum in Italy. _Je suis juste si stupide!_"

Edward looked amused at her outburst. "It's alright, Bella. You haven't seen it in a while. You're hardly stupid."

"For goodness' sake, Edward, it was only five years ago."

Edward choked on his next breath, and then laughed. Bella glared at him. "Shut up." She looked at the other figures next to Carlisle. "Who are they?" she asked, reaching out to touch the other vampires.

"Old friends of Carlisle's. Aro, Marcus and Caius. Nighttime patrons of the arts."

"What happened to them?" she wondered.

"They're still there," he said, casting a worried look in her direction, "In Volterra."

Bella's stomach dropped to her feet. "Volterra?" she repeated through numb lips, remembering the vampire celebrations she'd taken part in.

"They don't hunt in their city, if that's what you're worried about. It's very safe there, from vampires, anyway. Although…" he trailed off, giving her that worried look again, "Aro is something of a collector."

She turned to look at him, "Of what?" she asked.

"Talents," he replied, using the word she had to describe her own gifts. "If he'd known about you, though, he wouldn't have let you leave, so I assume he doesn't know you exist. Personally, I'd prefer to keep it that way."

"No objections here," Bella replied, feeling a little more normal. _If he'd know about you…he wouldn't have let you leave._

He nodded, "Carlisle stayed with them for only a short time, just a few decades," he clarified, "He greatly admired their civility, their refinement, but they persisted in trying to cure his aversion to his "natural food source," as they called it. They tried to persuade him, and he tried to persuade them, to no avail. At that point, Carlisle decided to try the New World. He dreamed of finding other like himself. He was very lonely, you see."

"Well, in a few hundred years, when the human population has gone and wiped itself out, they'll be glad for the option." Edward gave her a look that said he was questioning her sanity. "Think about it. Human's have a tendency to be violent, and all we seem to be doing lately is building bigger and more dangerous weapons. Eventually, we'll be as extinct as the dodo. Haven't you ever seen the show, "Life After People?" We're screwed, especially if _I'm _an evolutionary possibility."

"What do you mean, an evolutionary possibility?" He cocked his head to the side, trying, she was sure, to read her mind.

She clasped her hands together, as if she was praying. "Lot Six mutated my genetic makeup structure. Humans go through thousands of mutation every generation. Most of these are harmless and have no effect, some allow us to develop immunity against diseases, and some make us very, very dangerous. My abilities are proof of that."

Edward crossed his arms. He still had that worrying look, only now it was laced with curiosity. "Why is it that your talents are so much more powerful than your parents'? You were all effected by this…Lot Six…so why is it that you can…?" he trailed off.

Bella tapped her lips with her finger. "I'm not sure. I've looked into stuff like that, brain development. Not just of developing psychic abilities, but also just learning regular things. Most of our brain development happens in the first five years of our life, when we're learning to walk and talk. It's the reason young children can easily learn a new language or musical instrument better than an adult. Their brains are more…malleable. By the time my parents were given Lot Six, their brains were past most points of rapid growth. They could still _change _of course, but not to the point necessary to develop their abilities to the fullest potential. It's not like The Shop could get their hands on infants and toddlers for experimentation, thank God.

"But I was born with my abilities, which means that both of my parents passed on their potential and it was doubled inside of me. Since I started learning to control them while I was still so young, I was able to develop my telekinesis into pyrokinesis. That's a technical term for manipulating fire."

"Pyrokinesis." Edward rolled the word off his tongue.

"And after Carlisle went to America, he found you, right?" she asked, trying to get him back on track.

"Yes," he smiled, "it seems we've come to a full circle."

Bella smiled back, "Have you always stayed with Carlisle, then?"

"Almost always." He put his hand lightly on her waist and guided her out the door.

"Almost?" she asked, when it was clear he wasn't going to say anything.

He sighed, seemingly reluctant to answer. "Well, I had a typical bout of rebellious adolescence, about ten years after I was…born…created, whatever you want to call it. I wasn't sold on his life of abstinence, and I resented him for curbing my appetite. So I went off on my own for a time."

"Really?" Bella was intrigued, instead of frightened.

They headed up the second flight of stairs.

"That doesn't repulse you?" he asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I guess…it sounds reasonable."

He barked a laugh, more loudly then before. "From the time of my birth, I had the advantage of knowing what everyone around me was thinking, both human and non-human alike. That's why it took me ten years to defy Carlisle. I could read his perfect sincerity, understand exactly why he lived the way he did. It took me only a few years to return to Carlisle and recommit to his vision. I thought I would be exempt from the…depression…that accompanies a conscience. Because I knew the thoughts of my prey, I could pass over the innocent and pursue only the evil. If I followed a murderer down a dark alley where he stalked a young girl - if I saved her, then surely I wasn't so terrible."

Bella squeezed her eyes shut, "Yeah, and if I only hurt Very Bad Men, I'm not going to wake up in the middle of the night wondering if I'm ever going to get that burnt-flesh smell out of my clothes."

She opened her eyes to find Edward staring at her with pure understanding. "I couldn't stand the thought of taking any more lives, however justified it might seem. I went back to Carlisle and Esme. They welcomed me back like the prodigal. It was more than I deserved."

They came to a stop at the last door in the hall.

"My room," he informed her, opening the door and pulling her through.

His room faced south. The entire back wall was glass. It had a wonderful view of the river.

The western wall was covered completely by shelf after shelf of music. She remembered her own meagre collection and tried to suppress her envy.

She noticed an old-time record player and walked over to it. A small pile of records was laying next to it, a coating of dust on them. She blew it off and found an old Glenn Miller rendition of "In The Mood."

"It doesn't work," Edward said. "It broke a few years ago. I haven't got around to repairing it yet."

Bella put the record in anyway, and then splayed her fingers out over the broken phonograph. She closed her eyes and began cranking the handle.

Edward sighed from behind her, muttering, "Stubborn," and fell silent.

"What's wrong?" she asked, when his silence didn't lift.

"Nothing. Having you know about everything, accepting it so easily, it's such a relief. But it's more than that. I feel…happy." He shrugged as she turned towards him.

"I'm pretty darn happy myself." As she spoke this, the phonograph sprung to life and a quick symphony of saxophones began to play.

Edward laughed and ran his fingers over the reborn music device. "How did you do that?" he asked, gazing at her with adoration.

Bella tossed her hair back, pretending to care less. "It's a rudimentary trick. If you saw what I can _really _do, you'd know why I'm not afraid of you."

Edward's face suddenly adopted a more playful, almost sneering expression. "You _really _shouldn't have said that," he chuckled.

He growled, a low sound in the back of his throat; his lips curled over his teeth. His body shifted into a crouch, tensed like a lion to pounce.

Bella felt every restraint she had snap as he launched himself at her. For a second, time slowed down and she was able to see exactly what happened next. Her own instincts forced her to defend herself, pushing out at Edward and sending him sprawling out the glass wall. The glass shattered and fell three stories, along with Edward's lithe figure. He landed on his feet, a stunned look on his face.

Bella was caught between being horrified at herself, and gloating. She was saved from having to react when Alice bounded into the room, laughing hysterically.

"Oh, Edward!" she called out, still choking with laughter, "Rosalie is going to be _so_ furious when she finds out she missed that. That was _really _stupid, by the way. You should've seen the look on your face!" She doubled over again. Bella noticed Jasper by the door, staring at the glass and at her, his eyes wide.

Bella fought to keep herself calm. It was much easier when Edward appeared, looking a little haggard, but otherwise uninjured.

She surveyed the damage to the wall and bit her lip harshly. The record player shrieked to a stop. "_Condamnez-le_. Alright, I can fix that."

Edward said, "It's alright, Bella. I'll fix it."

"No, no," she disagreed, "I want to."

With that, she shut her eyes and reached out with that other sense again. She pushed it down the stairs and out the door, until it was right outside Edward's window. She could "see" every piece of glass. There were 78,293 pieces on the back lawn, most of which were about the size of the head of a pin. With meticulous care, she "grabbed" onto each piece and "pulled" them up to the window. And like a puzzle, the pieces began to find there way back to where they were before, fitting together easily until the window was sealed over. Rapidly, she heated up the glass until the pieces molded together, and then took the heat away.

She opened her eyes to find that Esme had joined them as well. She was studying the window, but she seemed to be the only one interested in the interior design damage. The other vampires were staring at Bella. Alice was grinning, Edward's mouth had dropped and Jasper looked merely disturbed.

She blushed and looked down at her sneakers. "That should hold," she said, shrugging.

Edward finally remember that he had jaw muscles, and quickly rearranged his face into something more composed. He turned to Jasper, "What's this about baseball?" he asked, obviously hearing something in his brother's thoughts.

"Alice says there's going to be a storm tonight. We were wondering if you'd join us," he said, still gazing back at her wearily. Bella tried to smile.

Edward's eyes lit up, but he hesitated.

"Of course you should bring Bella. Emmett is just _dying _to meet her."

"Do you want to go?" Edward asked, ignoring the part about Emmett.

"Where are we going?"

"We have to wait for the thunder to play. You'll see why," he promised.

"Will I need an umbrella?"

All of them laughed.

"Will she?" Jasper asked Alice.

"No. The storm will hit over town. I should be dry enough in the clearing."

"Good then." Jasper's weariness seemed to have evaporated, something Bella was grateful for. She didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable.

"Let's go see if Carlisle will come." Alice bounded up and to the door in a fashion that would break any ballerina's heart.

"Like you don't know," Jasper teased, and they were swiftly on their way.

"What will we be playing?" Bella demanded.

"_We _will be playing baseball. _You _will be watching."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Vampires like baseball?"

"It's the American pastime," he said with mock solemnity.

-

Wow. I just started this three days ago, and I'm already done. I hope you appreciate my hard work you ungrateful little…_sorry_,I didn't mean that! I'm just exhausted because I had an awful nightmare last night. I have a three-day weekend to make up for it, though.

Languages:

_Molto impressionante _is Italian for "Very impressive"

_Merda Santa _is Italian for "Holy s#!t" if you know what I mean

_Je suis si stupide _is French for "I am so stupid"

_Je suis juste si stupide _is French for "I am just so stupid"

_Comdamnez-le_ is French for "Damn it"

Adieu, faithful readers.


	14. Chapter 14

Firestarter

Good morning my fellow readers. Check my profile for my new poll. You can vote for whichever story you want me to write next. We're going to get to the awesome Baseball Scene! (Squeal) I hope you enjoy Bella's demonstration.

Oh, and I decided to give you a treat. I'm going to write part of the first chapter for each of my story ideas. This may help you in deciding which one you like best. You'll find them at the end of the chapter.

Here's chapter fourteen.

-

Edward parked his car behind her truck and turned towards her. "Your father will be home soon. You might want to tell him about me. He'll need a reason for why I'm hanging around all the time."

Bella nodded. "I'll handle Charlie." She smiled at him. "I'll see you tonight."

"I'll pick you up in half an hour."

She grabbed her notebook and went inside to mentally prepare her speech to Charlie.

Her dad had never been one of those overprotective types. He was well aware that his daughter could handle any boy that got too rough or pushy. He _would _though, be worried about her control and her secret. He trusted her despite all the mistakes she'd made, but that wouldn't keep him from being cautious. She'd just have to be on her best behaviour for the next few weeks, until he calmed down.

She breathed out a sigh of relief when the door opened behind her. Charlie dumped his fishing gear beside the door, and she cleared her throat. He looked up, guilty, and deposited it in the closet instead.

"What have you been up to today?" Charlie asked.

Bella shrugged. "I was out at the Cullen's place."

Charlie nearly fell as he took a step towards her. "What were you doing over there?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm kind of dating Edward Cullen. He's a really nice guy. Don't freak, alright? His sister, Alice, is fun to hang out with too."

Charlie made a sputtering sound. "When - when did you start…" He trailed off.

"Well," she looked at the ceiling. "we didn't officially start dating until today. We hung out at school, but it was more friendship then. His family seems to like me."

It appeared that Charlie was having an aneurysm.

"He's too old for you!" he sputtered.

Bella managed not to agree visibly to Charlie's too-accurate statement. "He's a junior, dad. You know, the youngest boy."

Charlie visibly relaxed. "That's - that's better…I guess. I don't like the look of those other two. They look too old to be in high school."

Once again, Bella tried not to nod.

"He's coming over in a little while. He wanted to meet you. We're going to go play baseball."

"Huh," Charlie remarked, "you must really like this guy. No cheating, right Bells?"

She rolled her eyes. The doorbell rang and Charlie stalked off to answer it.

Edward was standing on the porch, smirking at her. He'd obviously been listening.

"Come on in Edward."

"Thank you Mr. Swan," Edward replied respectfully.

"Have a seat." Charlie pointed to the living room chair and Edward sat, still smirking.

Charlie and Bella were left to the couch, and Bella rolled her eyes at Edward.

"So, I here you're going to be playing baseball."

Bella thought she was imagining the slight "push" Charlie sent Edward's way. But then she noticed Charlie reaching for his ubiquitous Kleenex.

Bella frowned at him menacingly. She glanced at Edward, waiting for a sign that he was affected. He appeared to be holding his breath, but otherwise didn't look any different. Usually, the people Charlie "pushed" had a slightly glazed look in their eyes. Her assessment that Charlie's abilities were ineffective against vampires had just been proven. She couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"That's the plan," Edward said smoothly.

Charlie nodded, satisfied that Edward wasn't secretly planning on deflowering Bella or something equally horrible.

"Alright. Have fun."

"I'm sure we will." He stood up and smiled at her as he opened the door.

Charlie shot her a warning look. Bella grinned and held up her hands. She whispered, perfectly aware that Edward could hear everything, "I promise, no showing off, and no fires either."

Charlie nodded, satisfied.

Bella grabbed her coat and shoes and her notebook. She left the house with Edward, breathing out a sigh of relief. "That was interesting."

"Don't worry, your father doesn't smell as good as you."

She snickered, "Oh, _thanks_!"

She froze suddenly, as she spotted the vehicle parked in the driveway.

They climbed into the monstrous jeep. Bella buckled her seatbelt. "You smell much better in the rain," he commented.

"In a good way or a bad way?"

He sighed. "Both, always both."

She buckled up what she thought was an off road harness and tried not to think of why she might need it. The jeep bounced far more than she was comfortable with and she was constantly on edge, ready to react if it should tip over. It never did, but she didn't relax.

They finally parked near the forest. "We'll have to run from here."

Bella's insides were still catching up to the fact that they weren't moving anymore. "Give me a second."

He studied her expression and nodded.

She unbuckled the harness and opened her door. Her stomach was no longer migrating to her throat, so she smiled at him. "I'm good to go."

He zipped around the jeep and helped her onto his back. She clutched her notebook in her right hand.

And they were off.

Edward didn't make a sound as he ran. The world became a smear of green as she looked back and forth. For an instant, the world was clear, but then it was gone. She would have to work on that later.

They stopped suddenly in an empty field. Her eyes rolled slightly as she tried to focus. "That's seriously the most awesome thing ever."

Edward chuckled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I mean," she smiled slyly at him, "it's nothing compared to what _I _can do, but still."

Edward's eyes narrowed. He suddenly looked over to the left. He sighed. "Emmett is bursting at the seams. He's miserable because he missed your first…demonstration." He shook his head, snorting. "He wants to see how well you'd do in a fight."

Bella smiled. "There's no way in hell I'm fighting Emmett."

Edward sighed in relief. They began to walk towards the rest of his family.

"After all," she continued, "he'd have a pretty good chance of finding out what a steak feels like inside a microwave oven."

They made it through the trees and into a huge clearing. It was twice the size of any baseball stadium.

She could see the others there. Esme, Emmett and Rosalie were the closest to them. Alice and Jasper were farther off, throwing a ball back and forth. Carlisle was marking the bases.

Esme and Emmett jumped to their feet as they spotted the new arrivals. Rosalie didn't even glance in their direction before heading towards the field.

"A microwave oven, huh?" Emmett asked when Bella and Edward reached them.

She smirked, "It's highly probable. I'm not fighting you Emmett, but I _can _give you a quick demo, if we have the time."

"We've got time!" Alice called from across the field. "Please, please, _please_!"

Bella heaved a sigh, looking like a martyr. "Alright. Go get something for me to burn."

Emmett 'whooped' loudly and dashed off to the trees. Bella heard the sound of one being torn from the ground.

Esme looked cautious. "Are you sure? You really don't have to. And, anyway, most of the wood around here is still damp from the rain."

Bella snorted. "That won't be a problem."

Emmett came back carrying an eleven foot tall spruce tree. He deposited it unceremoniously on the ground about ten feet away from her.

The other vampires were beginning to crowd around her. Even Rosalie was watching with some interest. Edward muttered something like, "You promised Charlie," but Bella chose to ignore that.

She looked back and said, "You might want to take a few steps back. I don't want to hurt any of you by accident."

She received a few eye rolls, but they did as they were told. She held out her notebook and Edward took it deftly, smiling.

Bella turned back and stared at the tree. Her hands clenched and relaxed as she felt the cage door encasing the fire opening. She shut her eyes for a second. "Woodchips. They should have given me something harder." She heard a chuckle from behind, but didn't turn to see who it was.

Her eyes opened and her hands clenched into tight fists at her side. Her respiration sped up. Her heartbeat was suddenly going double-time. Her core temperature of 98.6 began to climb to 99.2...

99.7...The softest breeze began to pick up around her, caressing the grass.

100.3...Her hair became caught in the breeze and began to move around wildly. She heard a soft gasp from behind, but didn't dare turn around.

101.1...The heat was building up inside of her. She could feel it straining to lash out at everything, but she knew she needed to let it out slowly, in a straight line.

103.9...She put it in the tree. The Cullens could plainly see the fire starting on one of the branches. The leaves began to crinkle up and die. Bella sucked in a huge breath and held it.

106.8...The tree was _glowing _with the heat. A reddish light was emitting from its core. She could feel ever knot and twisted root inside of it, and they were all going to burn.

107.9...The tree exploded.

It wasn't unlike the one in the meadow, but this was deliberate. All eleven feet of burning wood was flung away from them in smoking pieces. The process had taken less than ten seconds. Bella found herself smirking at the burning wreckage, but swiftly turned her head towards the waterfall.

"Now for the hard part," she muttered. To the Cullens' further amazement, the waterfall began to steam. The water beneath it began to bubble, as if it was a giant cooking pot.

"Back off!" Bella shouted.

The water was on fire. The flames licked around the air, easily climbing fifteen feet. Bella sent another "push" their way and the fire was suddenly snuffed out.

Bella's hair went back into place. Her heartbeat and respiration returned to normal. Her temperature, which had climbed to dangerous heights, began a swift descent.

When she was sure that she wasn't going to accidentally fry anyone, she turned around slowly.

The Cullens were more still than usual. More than one appeared to be trying to catch flies by using their tongues as bait. Alice was grinning widely, obviously impressed. Jasper and Rosalie looked disturbed, possibly even frightened. And Emmett…

"Did you _see that_!" Emmett asked rhetorically. He dashed passed her, surveying the damage up close. "Oh man! I knew something was gonna happen but I had no idea. That tree actually flew! Did you see what she did to the water? It was bubbling like a frigging bowl of soup! My God! That was the most epic thing ever!" He grinned at her. "That was so_ cool_!"

Bella laughed, so did the others. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." Suddenly, inspiration hit her, and she gave them a sly smile.

The impossible happened.

Edward was the first one to realize what had happened, which meant he was the first one to stare dumbly at the white flower at his feet. Despite his massive processing skills, he was unable to figure out why music was coming quite clearly out of a plant.

Bella giggled at their baffled faces. "I can also bend spoons, turn off lights, and set off car alarms." She skipped closer to them and pulled her notebook from Edward's frozen body. A clap of thunder sounded overhead and seemed to snap the vampires out of their stupor. Bella grinned. "Come on, I've never seen vampires play baseball before."

Edward cracked a smile. "Well, I've never heard Glenn Miller playing out of a flower before," he retorted.

"I told you it was incredible." She put her hand up and the ball that had been resting in Alice's hand flew towards her. "Do you mind if I pitch? Just once," she tacked on, not wanting to intrude.

"Of course," Alice insisted, grabbing her arm and leading her towards the pitcher's mound. She pointed out home base and took off to the outfield. Edward was up to bat. The music cut off as she concentrated on the ball.

"Don't go easy on me!" he called, grinning.

"Oh," she made the ball spin like a top on her finger, "I won't."

As quick as lightning, the ball was heading towards Edward. He swung his bat and it connected. Then, the bat cracked loudly and the thick end snapped off the handle. The ball fell to the ground and rolled to a stop at his feet.

Edward held up the broken bat. "This is solid steel," he said, almost too quietly for Bella to catch.

"Um…" Bella replied. "Maybe I should hold back just a little," she said, holding her thumb and forefinger apart.

"That would be highly recommended," he replied, picking up another bat. He tossed the ball back to her. She caught it with her mind and held it out in front of her. Her eyes narrowed on the twirling ball. Once again she sent it towards Edward. He swung, and missed. Jasper, who was catching, reached out and caught the ball. He tilted backwards from the force and had to put a hand behind him to catch himself.

"Wow," Jasper mouthed, throwing the ball back to her.

She caught it in front of her. "Is this strike three or strike two?" she asked.

"It's going to be a homerun!" Edward called back, taking a stance.

"It's strike three!" Alice called.

Bella smirked. "Good." She narrowed her eyes on the ball and sent it flying. It curved around the air and landed in Jasper's hand. He didn't tilt that time, but she notice he _did _shake his hand out.

Bella jumped in the air. "_Yeeeeeeerout_!" she called, pointing to the sidelines. Alice appeared behind her and Bella gave her a high five. "This is fun," she told Alice.

The soothsayer nodded her head. Bella tucked her hair behind her ear as she began to prepare for the next batter. Emmett stepped up to the plate, smiling menacingly.

Bella threw the ball almost as hard as she could, but amazingly, Emmett managed to hit it. The crack of the ball hitting the bat drowned out the thunder overhead.

Emmett took off like lightning passed first base. Alice and Rosalie both dove for the ball and ended up smashing into each other. Another clap of thunder managed to drown out the force of their bodies hitting each other. Rosalie got up and began straightening out her shirt. Bella couldn't hear what she said, but she was pretty sure it had something to do with Emmett's probable place in the afterlife.

Emmett blew her a kiss as he trotted onto home base.

"_Tirate a un poso, _Emmett!" Bella yelled which earned a few laughs. Apparently, never sleeping had given the vampires time to learn a few new languages. She'd have to remember that the next time she was mouthing off.

Carlisle stepped up to the plate. Bella levitated the ball in front of her face and narrowed her eyes. Carlisle swung a hundredth of a second too early as she slowed the ball down in mid-air. She smiled as she prepared for her next pitch.

Suddenly, her smile vanished. A feeling of foreboding crept up her spine, and she shivered in response.

Alice froze beside her, staring at nothing. Edward froze as well, staring at Alice.

Bella turned around and stared at the cluster of trees behind Rosalie.

A primal feeling told her that she was in danger. The darkness of the forest hid whatever it was, but she _knew _it was there. It was a sense older than civilization; a warning designed to protect humans when animals hunted for them at night and darkness was the most dangerous place of all.

"Something's out there," she said, still watching the dark even though she knew she wouldn't see anything. Edward was suddenly next to her, pulling her towards home base, walking so quickly she had to run to keep up with him.

Alice hurried to catch up and the rest of the vampires crowded around Carlisle. "I didn't see. They were leaving, but they heard us."

Seven pairs of eyes flashed towards Bella.

"How soon?" Carlisle asked.

"Less than five minutes. They're running." Edward scowled. "They want to play."

Obviously hearing the thoughts of someone, he replied, "No, I don't think I can make it. Besides, the last thing we need is for them to track the scent and start hunting."

"How many?" Emmett asked Alice.

"Three," she answered.

"Three!" he scoffed. "Let them come. If worst comes to worse, Bella can fry 'em"

Edward growled at him. Bella put her hand on his arm.

Carlisle deliberated, his eyes flashing towards Bella and then to the woods. "Let's just continue the game. Alice, you pitch now," he added. Bella handed the ball to her without a word. Esme leaned towards Edward and asked him something. Edward shook his head and she let out a relieved sigh.

The game was much less enthusiastic. Bella stood beside Edward as he wearily searched the forest for the others' arrival. "Just stay next to me, alright."

"I'll be fine," she replied, clutching her notebook tightly to her side. "What did Esme ask you?"

"If they were thirsty."

Bella frowned deeply. A flash of movement in the forest caught her eye and Edward let out a hiss. He stepped in front of her, hiding her from whatever was coming.

The game halted and the others looked at the forest's edge. One by one the vampires appeared. The first male fell back and allowed the other male to take the lead. It might have been her imagination, but it seemed staged. The fire wanted to react to them. It sensed more clearly with its own ancient feelings that these people were dangerous. Bella had to focus very hard on not burning them up where they stood.

The last one, a female with wild red hair walked on the other side of the "leader". They closed ranks before they continued cautiously toward Edward's family. It appeared that they were intimidated by the size of it.

As they approached, Bella realized why she was having such a hard time controlling the fire. It worked on the same level that fight and flight did; an adrenaline rush designed to protect her from danger.

The other vampires were obviously dangerous. Their walk was catlike, a gait that seemed constantly on the edge of slipping into a crouch. Their clothes were worn, and they wore no shoes. The woman's hair was filled with leaves and debris from the woods.

The other vampires took in the urbane stance of Carlisle, flanked by Emmett and Jasper. Carlisle stepped forward to greet them. Silently, they relaxed into more casual stances.

The "leader" had olive skin and dark hair. He was easily the most beautiful. He smiled at them.

The woman was wilder. Her eyes shifted from one face to another. She stared behind them at the destroyed tree, obviously confused. Her posture was feline. The second male hovered behind them. He had light brown hair, and very sharp eyes. Their eyes were a deep, burgundy red.

The dark-haired man, still smiling, stepped towards Carlisle.

"We thought we heard a game," he began casually, his French accent showing through. Bella almost kicked herself as she realized he could have passed through Paris while she was there. How many places did they live? "I am Laurent," he continued, "and this is Victoria and James."

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, and Alice, Edward and Bella." He pointed to them in groups, purposely not calling out individuals. Bella felt a shock when he said her name.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked sociably.

Carlisle gave him a friendly smile. "We were just finishing up, actually. Maybe another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?"

"We're heading north soon. We haven't run into company for a while."

"This region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves."

The tense atmosphere seemed to be diminishing and Bella found she could control herself a little better. She fought against the urge to give Jasper a grateful smile.

"What's your hunting range?" Laurent inquired.

"The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali."

Laurent rocked back on his heels slightly. "Permanent? How do you manage that?" Honest curiosity coated his voice.

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?" Carlisle invited. "It's a rather long story.

If Carlisle thought he could convert these vampires to be like him, he was sorely mistaken. Bella could tell, even with her limited knowledge of the true nature of vampires, that they were killers. They didn't have any sympathy or remorse for their victims, and a lecture from Carlisle was only going to annoy them.

Victoria and James exchanged a surprised look at the word "home". Something about it made Bella think they were closer than they were trying to appear.

"That's very welcoming of you. We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had the chance to clean up in a while."

"Please don't take offence," Carlisle began, "but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in the area. We have to stay inconspicuous."

"Of course. We just ate outside of Seattle, anyway."

Carlisle's jaw tightened just a little. "We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us. Emmett and Alice, you go with Edward and Bella to get the jeep," he casually added.

A breeze picked up as Bella began to walk away with Edward. In her peripheral vision, she caught sight of James. His head whipped around to face her, hunger shining clearly in his eyes. He crouched and Bella felt a more unnatural breeze pick up before she was shoved backward by Edward. He let out a frightening snarl at James. The snarl seemed to activate whatever talent had been emerging since Bella had met him. The world was suddenly very clear. She could feel the fire, begging to be released.

"What's this?" Laurent asked.

James feinted to the right and Edward adjusted his pose.

"She's with us." Carlisle's firm rebuff was directed at James. Laurent seemed to catch a whiff of her scent. Awareness dawned on his face.

"You brought a snack?" he asked, incredulous. He took a step forward, only to stop as Edward snarled at him.

"I said she's with us," Carlisle corrected harshly.

"She's _human_," he protested.

_Hardly. _Bella thought. Her mind was racing as she tried to come up with a solution that didn't involve burning the baseball field to the ground.

"Yeah," Emmett said, looking down from his intimidating height at the trio. James slowly straightened out of his crouch. Edward stayed tensed like a lion in front of her.

Laurent spoke soothingly, trying to diffuse the situation. "It seems we have a lot to learn about each other."

"Indeed," Carlisle said coolly.

Laurent's eyes flickered towards Bella and met her steady gaze with curiosity. He frowned. "We'd like to accept your invitation. And, of course, no one will hurt the child. We won't hunt in your territory."

James glanced at him in disbelief, further enforcing Bella's theory that Laurent wasn't the one in charge. James then looked at Victoria and they exchanged a brief communicative look.

"We'll show you the way," Carlisle said, satisfied by Laurent's open expression. "Jasper, Rosalie, Esme?" he prodded. Alice glided over to Bella's side. If she wasn't still "seeing" everything, the girl would have looked like a blur. Edward backed up and wrapped an arm around her waist. He flinch as he felt how hot her skin was. She sent him an apologetic look which he ignored.

Edward's impatience was almost tangible. Alice and Emmett walked behind them. It might have been her imagination, but it seemed like she could hear their silent feet gliding over the grass. The other group had left, that much she could tell.

As soon as they were under the cover of the forest, Edward swung her onto his back and took off like lightning. Bella held on as he easily outran his siblings. They reached the jeep in record time. She swung the doors open without hesitation, but this time Edward seemed to appreciate it. She slid into the backseat and buckled up as quickly as she could. Emmett slid in beside her and Alice took the front seat. Bella saved Edward the trouble by starting the engine herself, making the vampires jump.

"Sorry," she muttered.

Emmett shook his head and looked out the windows, searching.

"He's not out there," Bella stated. "Not yet, anyway," she corrected.

Edward roared the engine as he took off. He was muttering a string of profanities ranging from "Damn" to random insults of James' mother.

It had gotten darker as they played. Bella was aware that she shouldn't be able to see anything outside the car, let only have the ability to count how many leaves were on the trees.

She realized they were heading out of town, and the jeep's tires were suddenly shrieking in agony as the vehicle slid to a halt in the middle of the road. "Excuse me, but what exactly are you doing?"

Edward turned around, looking much more frightening than she had ever thought he could. "Bella, stop it! We have to get you away from here. He's coming after you."

For half a second, she considered listening, but then she glared right back. "I'm not leaving Charlie here. If he finds me, I'll deal with him."

Edward growled and shut his eyes. "Please just let me take you somewhere safe. I'll get the others to watch over your father."

"You'll get in trouble. You promised Charlie that you'd have me home. He'll call the police. Your family will have to leave."

He was obviously making an effort to calm down, but he was still stubborn. "It's alright. We've been there before."

"Not over me!" Bella shouted. "You're not getting into trouble over me. Take me home."

"No."

Her mind raced, and an idea finally formed. "I've got a plan, Edward. We'll go to Palo Alto."

-

Oh boy. Now we get to have a little more fun. I just figured out how to get her out of town two days ago, so sorry about the delay. Initially, I wasn't going to have Bella play, but since I got so many reviews suggesting it, I decided to add it in.

Bella's new talent for "seeing" is just something that happened. I honestly didn't plan on taking it as far as I did, but it has its uses while battling vampires. I guess you can equate it to how an adrenaline rush allows people to take in more visual information to make split-second decisions while in danger.

Languages;

_Tirate a un poso _is "Throw yourself in a hole" in Spanish. I'm sorry, but that's just too funny.

Now for a really cool treat. I said earlier that I would write just a little of the story ideas, so here they are. Whichever ones aren't chosen, I'll even put up for adoption if somebody wants them.

-

Hunter

Bella's POV

I woke up screaming. My hands went in front of my face to block an expected blow only to smack into something hard. My screams stopped and I ran my hands over the obstacle. It was wood. My hands stretched to the sides to find more wood. I was trapped. Oh, dear God, I'm in a coffin!

My breathing sped up as I began to panic. "Mom!" I tried to call, but my voice was soft and my throat was raw and sore.

_Calm down, soldier!_

Immediately, I relaxed. Renee's voice soothed the panic. I couldn't do anything if I was freaking out. My hand went to my leather jacket's pocket and I found what I was looking for. I flicked on my lighter and the pale light was such a relief. I hated the dark.

I held the flame away from the wood. My eyes widened as I realized I was completely screwed. Mom had never prepared me for this. She'd taught me how to escape from locked rooms and how to untie rope from my hands, but she'd never gotten around to the whole, buried alive thing.

I swore. I'm a Hunter for god's sake. A Colt for that matter. Colt, like the gun…like the weapon. My right hand went to the back of my jeans and I almost started crying with laughter. My knife, my perfect, wonderful, beautiful knife rested inside my back pocket.

I pulled it out and almost kissed the dirty blade. My blood was still caked on it from earlier. It was dried and fading. Not at all something you'd expect. Blood tended to evaporate pretty quickly. That was strange. It must have happened years ago. Time certainly seemed to be passing quickly down in-

I cut myself off. Now was not the time for that. I took a deep breath, put my lighter out and stabbed through the coffin's ceiling. Dirt and rocks and bugs poured in, but I was ready. I crawled through it all, my eyes closed. I clawed at the dirt and finally my hand reached the surface. I dragged myself out, gasping in beautiful air. I stood up and looked around.

Goddamn it. My grave was unmarked, but that wasn't what freaked me out.

The trees. Every tree around my unmarked grave had collapsed away from me. It was like some freaky crop circle. I shook my head. This was a really stressful day.

I spotted a road and began heading down it. Maybe somebody in a hover-car would take pity on me and give me a ride. Was anyone I knew even alive anymore?

I kept walking, and half an hour later I found a store. I didn't have any money, but maybe they'd let me use the bathroom. A car was parked outside. It looked like an old Sentra. It was nothing like Renee's Impala, but I couldn't be picky.

The bell chimed as I entered. I looked behind the counter. No one was there.

"Hello!" I was painfully aware that my voice sounded like someone had poured Clorox down my throat.

Nobody answered. I grabbed a few bottles of water and went to the bathroom. I was washing my hands, leaving a coating of dirt in the sink, when I saw my arms. The scars I'd accumulated over the last three years were gone. I pulled up my shirt, (the shirt I'd been wearing when the hellhounds attacked had been replaced with my black and blue ACDC shirt) and checked out my stomach and then turned around. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw my tattoo. It was a circular devil's trap. You get a demon stuck in one, and it's like the roach motel. It also kept you from getting possessed. In my line of business, that was a must.

I spotted a newspaper on the counter. The date made me freeze. December 23, 2009. Good God. I was only down there for four months? This was actually good news though. It meant there was a good chance that Renee was still alive.

I grabbed a bag of peanut m-n-m's on the way out. Sue me, I was hungry. I downed an entire bottle of water. Apparently, hell makes you thirsty. As an afterthought, I shimmied the cash register open with my knife and grabbed a handful of twenties. I'd need the gas money. I hotwired the old Sentra and took off towards Bobby's salvage yard. He was practically my uncle. He'd help me figure this all out. If I hurried, I'd give him the most memorable Christmas ever.

-

Wolverine

Bella's POV

_It's September 13, 1912. It's my eleventh birthday and I'm in pain. My mom is in the bedroom with a man who isn't my father. I can hear them even though I've got my hands over my ears. The man who isn't my father is groaning and panting. When he leaves, he'll give my mom some money and then she can go to the store to buy me some medicine for my pain. I love her so much. She's so beautiful and when I grow up, I'm going to look just like her._

_Another sound, maybe four or five blocks away, catches my attention. I recognize the staggering feet as those of my father, a man I hate. I try not to whimper too loudly. He hates it when I make noise. I try to get out of bed to warn my mother, but I end up on the floor, crying. The pain is deep inside my bones. The world goes black for a minute and then the door is opening. My father hears the noises and he goes into the bedroom._

_He yells. I hear mom screaming and then I hear a gunshot, and the screaming stops. I hear another shot and I'm on my feet. The pain is forgotten and I'm running into the room. The door is ajar and I smell the rust and salt scent of blood. My mom is on the bed. The stranger is next to her. Their clothes are off and they're covered in blood._

_I scream and my father grabs the collar of my nightgown. He slams an empty beer bottle into my temple and I fall to the ground. My fingernails dig into the floor as he begins to pull my nightgown off. My hands begin to hurt and bleed. Something begins to poke out from between my knuckles. They're white like bone and it _burns.

_They push through and they're long like claws. I twist around and plunge them into my father. They push through stomach, crushing the bones and tearing the flesh. I scream, this time in anger and rip them out of him. The door is open and I escape into the darkness. I run as fast as I can. My bare feet immune to the glass and rocks beneath me. I run faster than I've ever run. The burning pain in my legs disappears as I run through the city. No one can catch me. I run even faster than a horse, or even an automobile._

_I keep running because something is after me, it's going to catch me it's-_

I jerked out of my dream with a startled shriek. My seatbelt kept me from going out the windshield as Charlie slammed on the breaks. He looked over at me, silently asking if I'm alright. I nodded my head, feeling guilty that I freaked him out. He's got enough problems without having to worry about my mental health.

It was January 10th, 2010 and I was on my way to Forks, Washington.

-

And Monsters Can Be Real

Bella's POV

My stomach hurt. I fiddled with the buttons on my MP3 until I found Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata" and leaned back against my seat in the car. My window was rolled up to keep out the cold. Renee was following closely behind the moving trucks. The poor movers would be the victims of her perfectionist attitude for the next four to six hours. If I was lucky, she would be too tired to bother me later on.

I glared out at the offending rain clouds. I should have bought a thicker coat. It was so cold.

Renee's hand was suddenly on my knee and I froze. My eyes focussed on the of the moving truck in front of me. It had Washington plates. It was white. It had a sign that said, "wide load" on the back.

Her hand started to move up to the inside of my thigh and I trembled. "Stop. Please."

Miraculously, she did. She put her hand back on the steering wheel as we turned into the driveway of our new house. The movers were already unloading the furniture and taking it inside of the house.

"Alright, now," Renee immediately started giving orders as she got out of the car, "take the couch into the living room. I need those beds assembled upstairs. The stairway is pretty wide so you shouldn't have too much trouble getting the mattresses up. She pointed to the movers one by one and began issuing the next orders.

I slid out of the car and went inside. My backpack was slung over my shoulder. It carried the essential toiletries as well as a few of my books. The water and hydro had been turned on earlier, so I went up to my new room. I dropped the bag in the corner and went downstairs to help the movers.

I grabbed one end of my grand piano, smiling slightly as one of the movers grabbed the other end. We managed to fit it through the double door and placed it in the living room.

"Bella!" Renee called out. She stalked over with her hands on her hips. "What do you think you're doing?"

I shrugged, looking at my feet. "Helping."

The mover went back outside. Renee reached over and pushed my hair behind my ears. She leaned in and I froze again. Her hands cupped my face. "Go relax. Why do you think I hired the movers, huh? Why don't you play them a song or something?"

I nodded my head, and went obediently over to my piano. I began to play "Moonlight Sonata" from memory and tried to ignore the workers. After half an hour, Renee told me to make something to eat.

I opened the fridge and found some of the food the workers had unpacked. I reached in and grabbed a half-thawed out steak.

I could hear Renee berating one of the workers in the background as I heated up the frying pan. Hopefully she would be so sick of speaking that she'd need some time to herself tonight.

Hopefully, but I doubted it.

-

Okay, that's done. You can vote for your favourite on my poll. All you have to do is go to my profile. I already have a few votes, so I hope I can get a few more.

Adieu, faithful readers.


	15. Chapter 15

Firestarter

Did I mention my distractibility? I wrote a one-shot for the "In The Dark" contest which took up my whole weekend. I suck. Here are more excuses;

I had a horrible dream last Wednesday. I dreamt that all the Twilight fan fiction had been deleted. I was _crying_ in my dream. You know you're obsessed with Twilight when…

I had a killer of a migraine on Tuesday and ended up with my lunch in the toilet. I hate florescent lighting at school.

Thanks for the responses to my ideas. I've taken the voting into consideration. I think I've decided not to give up on any of my stories and I'll try to write them sometime over the next few years. Now all I need is a job, a house and a car and I'll be set (Groan).

I'm going to write Wolverine next, and afterwards, I'll write Hunter. I hope this is okay. Wolverine won't be as long as Firestarter, so I might be finished by the end of January. Thanks for the votes.

Here's chapter 15

-

"Palo Alto?" Edward questioned.

Bella grinned. "It's perfect. Palo Alto is where Stanford is. I know for a fact that colleges offer tours for high school students and it's perfectly reasonable, considering our grades, that we would be thinking about going there. All we need to do is to call Esme. She can call Charlie to ask if I can come along for a few days which will get me out of town. Charlie won't have any reason to get you guys in trouble. And if James-"

Edward hissed and Bella glared at him for interrupting.

"If _he _hears where I'm going, he'll know that we'll know that he's listening. We can make it look like a clever ruse."

Emmett chuckled, "She's diabolical."

Bella gave him a long-suffering look. "What? Did you guys think you invented lying? We've been down this road plenty of times." She turned towards Alice. "Call Esme. Tell her to tell Charlie that you and Jasper and I are going to visit Stanford. The others can stay behind and keep an eye on things." She held up a hand as Edward began to protest. "No, he saw how you reacted before. He's going to think you're with me. Besides, Charlie will be less lightly to give himself an aneurysm if he knows that I'm not sleeping next to you in a hotel."

Emmett laughed loudly at that.

"Emmett should stay too. He definitely got an eyeful of Emmett," she added.

The vampire in question raised one eyebrow and said, with great articulation, "Huh?"

Bella chose to ignore that. "Call," she ordered, flipping open Alice's cell phone for her. She then started the engine.

"I don't like this," Edward muttered as he drove her back home.

"Tough."

She tapped her foot, anxious. Despite her bravery, she was frightened. Not frightened for herself, but the for the Cullens. They really had no reason to protect her.

Edward pulled up to her house. "Fifteen minutes," he told her.

"That's fourteen more than I'll need," she responded, jumping out of the jeep. Her sneakers made wet, slapping sounds on the pavement as she headed for the door. "Daddy!" she called, breathless, and shut the door behind her. "Did Esme call you yet? Please, please, _please _can I go?" Charlie was sitting on the couch, looking faintly surprised.

"I don't know about this, Bella," he stated.

"Daddy!" She rolled her eyes. "I swear. It's not like we'll be on our own. Esme is coming. She's the one who suggested it after I mentioned that you went to Stanford." She cut him off before he could say anything else. "Edward is _not _going. I mean it. Have I ever lied to you?" That was really low, but she was desperate. That feeling of danger was back again. She felt sure that the vampire was near. "I just really want to go. I promise," She held her hands up as if she were being sworn in as a witness for the prosecution. "I won't take part in any drug trials."

Charlie's face became half-amused and half-annoyed. "Do I really have a choice or are you just going to hassle me until I give in?"

She smelled a victory. "You won't regret it. I mean it. I'll call you from the hotel." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before rushing upstairs. Her suitcase slid out from under her bed and she began to pack. She kept it to the basics. Her notebook was still in the jeep, so she dumped a few pencils in, as well as some clothes. She figured she could buy anything else.

Once she was finished, she raced back downstairs and hugged Charlie as tightly as she could. "Love you, dad," she said.

Charlie hugged her back. "You'll call me, right?"

She looked up and grinned at him. "Definitely." She hurried outside, glancing to the right where she felt sure the vampire was standing. She contemplated flipping him off, but Charlie was probably at the window, watching her.

She opened the jeep door and climbed inside. "That," she began, "is called lying. Take a lesson, Emmett. I'll be quizzing you on it later."

Emmett grinned at her. Edward drove off as fast as he could towards the Cullen's home.

Bella felt that same chill go up her spine and looked back. "What is up with this guy, anyway? The other two didn't seem to have a problem with me."

Edward answered. "It was my fault for exposing you like this."

"Not that. I mean, why is he going after me? Wouldn't it be easier to go after someone who _isn't _being protected by vampires?"

Edward growled. "It's a game to him. Hunting people down is his favourite sport. He's sees this as a challenge, nothing more. A vulnerable element being protected by a group of strong fighters. We've just made this his most exciting game ever."

Bella "hmmed" under her breath. "Vulnerable? He thinks I'm vulnerable," she chuckled. "I almost hope he catches up to me. Then I could show him just how _vulnerable_ I am."

"Bella," Edward warned. "If you get yourself hurt, I'm holding you personally responsible." They pulled up to the house and got out. Bella clutched her notebook to her chest. "We'll probably have to kill him. Carlisle won't like this."

"Is it safe to assume that you guys are hard to kill?" she asked.

Edward held up a hand. "Don't even think about it," he said dangerously.

"I'm not saying anything. I'm just getting the facts straight." They went inside.

Laurent was there. Edward growled low in his chest. "He's tracking us."

Laurent sighed. "I was afraid of that. Once James gets going, nothing stops him."

_Except fire, and I've got plenty of that._

"We'll stop him," Emmett said.

Laurent shook his head. "You can't bring him down. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. He's absolutely lethal. That's why I joined his coven."

"Knew it," Bella muttered, causing the vampires to stare at her. She shrugged.

Laurent stared at her, perplexed. "Are you sure it's worth it?" he asked.

Edward's enraged roar filled the room. Bella placed a restraining hand on his arm. "Chill out, would you?" she whispered.

Laurent gave her another perplexed look. He turned to Carlisle. "I won't get in the middle of this. I think I will head north - to that clan in Denali." He hesitated. "Don't underestimate James. He has unparalleled senses. He's every bit as comfortable in the human world as you seem to be. I'm sorry for what's been unleashed on you." He bowed his head, but Bella saw him cast a perplexed glance at her.

"Go in peace," was Carlisle's reply. Laurent left.

"I give him a month," Bella said.

Edward ignored her comment. "He's three miles out past the river; he's circling around to meet up with the female."

"What's the plan?" Carlisle asked.

"We'll lead him off, and then Jasper and Alice will run her south."

"And then?"

Edward's tone was deadly. "As soon as Bella is clear, we hunt him."

"I guess there's no other choice," Carlisle agreed.

"There is," Bella said. Edward growled. She turned on him, angry. "There is goddamnit, so let me speak! I've spent my whole life running. I know exactly what being hunted feels like, and I never liked involving others. Once when I was seven, The Shop found us at a friend's farm. They shot one of the people there because he was trying to protect us. So you'll excuse me if I don't want to put you in danger. But, if it'll make you feel better, I'll leave, you can hunt him, but if he hurts any of you...I'll kill him myself. Don't even think about trying to stop me." She turned towards Esme. "You guys hunt by smell, right?" She didn't wait for an answer. She shrugged off her jacket and tossed it at her. "That should confuse him long enough for me to get out of town." She looked around to the other Cullens. "Alice, will he take the bait?"

Alice's eyes glazed over. "Yes, it'll be enough time."

Bella nodded. "Good."

"Alice, Jasper - take the Mercedes. You'll need the dark tint in the south." Carlisle finally stopped gapping at her long enough to start giving orders.

Bella shut her eyes and the Cullens heard an engine start. "Saving time. Let's go," she explained, waving her hand in Alice's direction.

"That is just too cool," she heard Emmett comment.

-

Bella paced the hotel room. There wasn't anything else to do. She wasn't tired or hungry. Television had become unbearable after finding out that "Interview With The Vampire" was on pay-per-view. Also, she was sure she'd made Jasper apprehensive enough without changing the channels via telekinesis. Unfortunately, that left her pacing, and when she paced…

Another crash sounded from behind her and she cursed. One of the picture frames from the dresser had toppled over. She set about repairing it, trying to keep an ear out for the phone.

"This is so stupid, I should've just fried him in the field. This is the last time I ever let that boy talk me into something so stupid."

"It's not stupid, it's for your safety," Jasper piped up from the couch. "He's just worried about you."

"He should be more concerned about himself," she replied, putting the repaired picture frame back on the dresser. "I'm sorry if I'm freaking you out, Jasper. I'll try to keep the whole-" She waved her hand over the picture frame, "moving stuff to a minimum."

Jasper smiled. "It's okay. It's normal for you."

She snickered. "Yeah, normal."

"How do you do it?" he asked.

"What?" She stood up, grabbing her notebook and flipping it to a blank page. "The telekinesis or the lighting fires?"

"Both."

"Well," Her pencil began to float just above the paper. "It's not just about moving things or lighting fires; it's about making the objects into an extension of yourself. Like a sword or gun becoming an extension of a soldier's arm or something like that. The fire is a lot more like letting a monster out of its cage. It's anyone's guess as to whether it will go back in without hurting somebody." She gave him an understanding smile. "I think you guys can understand _that _pretty well."

"You know, speaking of vampires; there's one thing I've really wanted to ask Edward."

Alice popped into the room with a tray of food. "What's that?" she asked.

"How do you change a person into one?"

Alice frowned and set Bella's tray down next to her. Bella scooped up an apple and took a bite.

"I don't think I should tell you. Edward will be mad."

Bella leaned back, smirking. "Don't tell me you're scared of him. Come on, Alice, we're friends."

Alice's frown lifted slightly before she sat down next to Bella. "I can tell you the mechanics of it." She leaned her head back against the dresser. "As predators, we're very well equipped with weapons. Strength, speed, and extra senses are all at our disposal. We're also venomous. It causes immense pain to incapacitate our prey." She smiled guiltily at Bella. "Once the venom enters your bloodstream, it starts the changing process. As long as your heart keeps beating, the venom is spreading." Alice suddenly jerked away from Bella.

"What?" she asked.

"Something's wrong."

"Edward?" Bella gasped.

"No, he's fine. I just-" She cut herself off. "May I borrow your notebook?"

Bella handed it to her. Alice plucked the pencil from the air and began to sketch. She was much faster than Bella, and her work wasn't sloppy at all. She began to design a room.

"Hey! That's where I used to take ballet," Bella remarked, remembering the hall full of mirrors. She'd been the youngest girl attending the classes. Dancing wasn't too bad, but she preferred drawing.

"Where?" Alice asked, her voice desperate.

Bella tried to picture the town. "It was right near my mom's friend's place. Joan used to pick me up after class. I think it was…" Her eyes scrunched up in concentration. "about two or three blocks from her house."

"Here?" Alice asked, sharing a look with Jasper.

Bella's thoughts caught up with them. "Oh, _mierda_! You mean _he's_ coming _here_?"

Alice's phone rang. She whipped it out so quickly that Bella didn't even see her hand move. "Carlisle?" she asked. She listened for a few seconds. "I know. Bella thinks he's coming here. She recognized the place I saw in my vision." She listened for a few more seconds. "Yes, we're leaving now."

Bella was already throwing her clothes into her suitcase. She hugged her notebook to her chest, cursing under her breath. "The airport's not far from here, we'll just have to-" The phone rang again.

Alice held it up to her ear. Her face scrunched up in confusion. "Who is this?" she asked. She nodded. "She's right here," Alice handed Bella the phone.

"Hello?" Bella answered, wondering who would be calling her.

"Bella, is that really you?" It was an older woman's voice. Bella couldn't place it. "It's Joan."

Bella felt herself smile. Joan was one of the only people who knew that Charlie and Bella were still alive. Bella hadn't spoken to her in years, although Charlie kept in touch. "Hey, Joan. It's nice to talk to you." She began to pile in more of her clothes. "Did Charlie give you the number?"

"Yes." Was it her imagination, or did she sound like she was crying? "Bella, there's a man here who says he needs to speak with you."

And Bella knew.

She put on a smile. "It's alright," she reassured. She headed into the bedroom and shut the door, hunting for more clothes.

"Be very careful not to say anything until I tell you," James said smoothly.

Bella stayed silent.

"Do you remember where you used to take dance lessons? Yes or no."

"Yes," Bella answered.

"I'm going to need you to get away from your friends. Do you think you can do that, Bella?"

"Oh, yeah. No problem."

She could practically hear his smile. "Good. I'll see you soon." He hung up.

"Bye, Joan," Bella whispered. She clutched her notebook to her chest and left the room. "I'm ready. Charlie just wanted to check up on me. It's a good thing you answered, Alice." She grinned; the picture of innocence.

Alice gave her a half-smile and ushered her out the door. Jasper already had the car out. Luckily, it was dark when they arrived at the airport.

"This way," Bella urged, remembering the layout of the terminal. She'd only been three at the time, but she still remembered the bathroom with the two doors. She could only hope that they hadn't changed it, or else she was going to have to distract everyone.

She really didn't want to have to blow up a car to get away from Alice and Jasper.

They sat on the chairs near the terminal. Bella pretended to check her watch. "I didn't finish my dinner. Maybe I should grab something to eat." She turned. "Jasper?"

He nodded and they headed towards one of the airport cafes. She looked to the left and spotted the bathroom. She tried to remember. Was it the same one? She was going on a memory that was almost fifteen years old. If she was wrong…

_I'm not wrong._

She looked back at Jasper and pointed towards the bathroom. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

Jasper nodded and she went inside. It was the right bathroom. She opened the other door and slipped out. She only had a few minutes before Jasper noticed she wasn't coming out.

She went through another set of doors and headed out to look for a taxi. The money she had was weighing heavily in her pocket. Finally, one pulled up. She told him Joan's address and started counting the bills from her pocket, hoping it would be enough. She lucked out. She still had over ten dollars left over. She got out and gave the driver a huge tip.

She looked around, surveying the area, until she found the tall building peeking out from behind another house. She pitied any mugger or rapist who dared try to stop her. She wasn't in the mood to play around anymore.

She opened the door to the studio and stormed inside. "Joan?" she called. She looked around the room; searching for her mother's old friend. She saw her own furious expression reflected in the dozens of mirrors around her. She spotted a figure in the center of the room. She approached slowly, ready to attack if she sensed danger.

It was Joan. She had on a pink and yellow dress and a white apron. Her blond hair showed noticeable signs of greying. She'd gained at least thirty pounds since Bella had last seen her when she was seven. She was slouching heavily. She didn't appear to be breathing. Bella tilted the older woman's head and peered at her. Joan's eyes were wide open. Her neck was torn open. Bella sucked in a breath and reached out to close the dead woman's eyes.

"Isn't that sweet?" a smooth voice spoke from behind her.

She worked very hard to control herself. She couldn't lose control. If she let the fire out now, she'd never be able to put it back. She faced the vampire with smouldering eyes and tight lips.

"If it makes you feel better; she didn't suffer."

_You're going to._

Bella's eyes narrowed at him. He smiled pleasantly at her, his arms crossed over his chest. "I suppose you're going to tell me that your boyfriend will avenge you?" he asked hopefully.

"You will leave them alone," she said dangerously.

He grinned. "Not a chance. As much as I enjoy the chase, this was far too easy. Victoria couldn't get to your father, but she did dig up some information of your past addresses. Wouldn't you know that you lived in Palo Alto, California. I couldn't believe that you would actually go there. I was sure you knew I was listening, but humans can be so predictable. They find comfort in familiarity. When your father called an old friend-" he indicated with his eyes that he meant Joan, "I was sure that she wouldn't be able to get a hold of you, but I tend to have a sixth sense about things like this. So I tracked her down, got her to call, and what do you know? You were there."

Bella's hands clenched into fists. "Why did you kill her?"

He shrugged. "I was thirsty."

"_Hijo de puta_," she swore.

His form blurred to the left and he scooped up digital camera. "I might have to bleep that out." Bella stared at the camera. James grinned. "I just wanted to leave the Cullens-" His face twisted slightly as he said their surname, "a little gift. It'll be something to remember you by. I don't think Edward will be able to resist coming after me when he sees this."

_I won't be able to resist burning you to death!_

"It's all for him, of course. You're just a human who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's nothing personal. There was another…" He trailed off, his face hardening. "I will _never _understand the obsession some vampires seem to form around you humans. When the old fool found out that I was after his little friend, he stole her from the asylum and changed her. The poor little thing didn't even notice the pain. A hundred years earlier and she would've been burned at the stake for her visions. In the nineteen-twenties, it was shock treatments. I killed her creator."

"Alice," Bella said.

"Yes, I was surprised to see her there. I suppose it might be fate. The Cullens get her, but I get you."

Bella shook her head slowly. "No," she said.

"No?" he questioned, slipping into a crouch.

"No." She smiled. "But you can run if you'd like."

Her hair began to wave around wildly. Her eyes narrowed and the shutters over the windows slammed shut. She lifted her head up and sent a blast of heat into the ceiling. The florescent lights exploded and fell apart above them, sending sparks and debris onto the floor. "I am sick of running." She walked towards the vampire. With every step she took, something in the room exploded into flames. James' eyes widened as he surveyed the damage. "The people who made me said I was the closest thing to god. I can't live up to those expectations. I can't create life, but I can certainly take it away."

James felt the heat center onto him. "No, don't!" he yelled as his sleeve caught fire. He tried to run, but slammed into an invisible wall and stumbled back. He turned on her, growling. He'd reverted back to using his cornered-animal instincts. If you can't run, you fight. He launched himself at her, but she was ready. She pushed him back and set his clothes ablaze.

James screamed. His hands batted at his clothes, but Bella wouldn't allow the fire to go out. She focussed on shaping the fire into something more controllable. Her eyes opened and she launched a fireball at him.

James let out another scream before falling silent. Bella made sure the fire continued to burn until he was nothing but ashes. She forced herself to relax and the fire relaxed with her. She felt it lock down and she collapsed to her knees, laughing and panting. "I've still got it," she muttered.

"Bella!"

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard Edward's voice. "Edward!" She pulled herself to her feet. Edward's arms crushed her against his chest. He kissed her forehead.

Suddenly, he growled. "What the hell did you think you were doing? What if he was here?"

"He was."

He sniffed the air and went completely still. "What happened?"

She heard the doors open and the rest of the Cullens poured in. They froze as they spotted Edward and Bella. Alice rushed up to her. Her mouth dropped open and Edward's eyes widened. "I saw what happened. Bella, that was incredible!"

Edward pushed her back by the shoulders and stared at her. "You killed him."

"No way!" Emmett yelled out, sounding disappointed. "You're kidding me, right?"

Bella pointed towards the camera. "I have video evidence. Sorry Emmett."

"Video?" Carlisle asked. He picked up the camera and turned it off.

"Oh, good lord!" Esme exclaimed. She hurried over to the hunched figure of Joan.

Bella sighed. "He killed her before I could get here. I'm sorry." She didn't even know why she was apologizing.

"Is that Joan?" Alice asked, her voice softening.

Bella nodded.

Emmett and Jasper made their way over to the pile of ashes that used to be a vampire. "Whoa," Emmett whispered, crouching down to get a better look.

"I told you so. Didn't I say I could take care of myself?" Bella smiled up at Edward.

Edward gave her a crooked grin but his eyes remained hard. "Still, it was close."

"But you can run if you'd like," the video camera piped up. The Cullens turned as they heard the sound of an explosion. Emmett raced over to Carlisle and stared into the video screen. His mouth dropped open.

"Dude, you have _got_ to see this!" He waved Jasper over.

Carlisle's eyes glittered with fascination as he rewound the video. "-stole her from the asylum and changed her. The poor little thing didn't even notice the pain. A hundred years earlier and she would've been burned at the stake for her visions. In the nineteen-twenties, it was shock treatments. I killed her creator." "Alice."

"He knew you, Alice," Bella said, facing her new friend. "He told me that he tried to kill you, but another vampire changed you to save you."

Alice froze. Bella could almost sense her racing thoughts. "What was that about an asylum?"

Carlisle rewound the tape a bit more and played out the whole encounter. The Cullens listened in silence. When they were done, Carlisle took the tape out and crushed it. "We need to clean this place up." He looked in Joan's direction and sighed sadly. "I'm sorry about your friend, Bella."

Bella shrugged, looking down until Edward brought her face back up to his. "It'll be okay, Bella, you'll see." And he kissed her.

-

This chapter isn't as long as I'd thought it would be, but I hope you enjoyed Bella kicking James' butt! I got the whole "you can run if you'd like" from the second firestarter movie. It was bad$$!

Once again, I apologize for my delay. Next chapter will be up much sooner. It'll actually be the last one. Happy Halloween!

Oh, and check out my Darkward one-shot. Personally, I think it's the best thing I've ever written. Bella has a major attitude problem in it.

Adieu, faithful readers.


	16. Chapter 16

Firestarter

It's the last chapter. I've enjoyed writing this story, but my next one will be much better. Thank you for all of the encouraging reviews and the critiques. I apologize for how close it was to the book. My next ones will be more original. Check out my Darkward one-shot. That'll give you an idea of how original I can be.

-

Bella held the carbon-filled rock in her hands. She closed her eyes and the rock floated a few inches in front of her. Her eyes opened and it began to glow red. Her hands tightened around it and it shrank until it was the size of a fingernail. The rock rapidly cooled and Bella allowed the newly formed diamond to rest in her hands.

"Incredible," Edward whispered. Bella smiled to herself and pulled out her necklace. She removed the false gem from it and replaced it with the diamond.

"Do you think Alice or Rosalie will want one? I can go grab a few more rocks."

"They'll be fine." He ran his nose along her jaw and helped her put the necklace on. It rested just above the neckline of her dark blue prom dress. Edward looked dashing in his black tuxedo.

She stood up and spun around. The diamond glittered beautifully. She studied it in the mirror. "Marilyn Monroe was right; diamonds _are _a girl's best friend."

"I resent that!" Alice announced as she entered Edward's room, where the couple were getting ready.

Bella laughed. "Oh, don't worry Alice, you guys sparkle enough to make up for it." Alice smiled as she studied Bella's dress. She ruffled her hair just a little before nodding to herself.

"Perfect." She snapped her fingers and motioned for Edward to stand beside Bella. "Now link arms and _smile _for goodness sakes! You only get to go to junior prom for the first time once."

Edward's smile was tight, but he stood willingly next to Bella. Alice whipped out a camera and snapped a picture.

"Now hurry up, the others are waiting." She skipped happily out the door.

"Shall we?" Edward asked. Bella nodded nervously and they walked downstairs.

She smiled shyly at Esme and Carlisle. Rosalie eyed the diamond necklace with suspicion, but otherwise didn't seem to notice her. Edward shook his head and snorted. Emmett grinned.

Bella opened the door from across the room and giggled as the Cullens jumped. "Sorry." Edward wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"It's fine," he whispered into her hair.

The couples made their way out to their cars and they headed towards the school. Bella took a few deep breaths. "We should've grabbed a fire extinguisher."

Edward opened the door for her and took her hand. "You'll be fine. I trust you." He smiled crookedly at her.

She smiled hesitantly back at him and stepped out of the car. They made their way into the gym. The crowd parted automatically as they entered. Bella faintly recognized the sound of a hip-hop song. She sighed heavily and said, "I think I'm going to have to educate my fellow students."

Edward gave her a confused look before Glenn Miller's "In The Mood" interrupted the hip-hop song. Bella snickered as the kids looked around, confused. She saw the D.J. trying fruitlessly to repair the malfunctioning machine. Finally, he shrugged and the kids started dancing again.

Bella tugged Edward's grinning form out onto the dance floor. They began to spin around in time with the music. Bella began to feel like she was dancing on air, causing her to look down and realize that she and Edward were floating three inches above the floor. She set them down easily, noting Edward's eyes as they searched around for anyone who might have noticed the anomaly. Bella gave him a sheepish grin and he rolled her eyes as they continued dancing.

The song ended and Bella allowed the D.J. to control the music again. He did so with relief and quickly switched back to a hip-hop song.

Bella gave the room a once-over and spotted a familiar face. Edward's expression tightened and he wrapped an arm around her as Jacob Black shimmied through the crowd towards them. "Hi Jacob!" Bella beamed.

Jacob smiled back at her and looked at Edward. "Mind if I cut in?"

Edward's face was blank, but he nodded. Bella gave him a long-suffering look.

After he'd retreated to the wall, Jacob sighed and asked, "Would you believe my dad paid me twenty bucks to come talk to you?"

"Maybe, but why?"

"He wants you to break up with your boyfriend."

Bella felt her eyes tighten and tried to remember that it wasn't polite to burn the messenger. "Is that so? Well, you can tell your father that I don't appreciate him cutting in on my social life. He's a good friend for Charlie, but he really needs to work on his prejudices."

"Yeah," Jacob looked away.

Bella was instantly suspicious. "Alright, what else?"

He looked back at her guiltily. "He told me to say," he paused and lifted his fingers in the air, making little question marks with them, "We'll be watching you."

Bella threw her head back and laughed. It was too cheesy. Jacob relaxed as she did so.

"Tell him I can take care of myself. There's more to me than meets the eye, Jake." She winked conspiratorially at him.

Edward was back in a flash, smiling tightly at the boy. Bella was surprised to realize that the two of them were the same height. Jacob had grown quite a bit since the last time she'd seen him.

"I'll see you around, Bella." Jacob gave Edward a cold look before smiling at her. "You look really pretty," he added, before he headed back through the crowd and out the door.

"'Pretty'," Edward repeated derisively. "That boy needs his eyesight checked. You're far more than just _pretty_."

Bella sighed heavily, giving him the long-suffering look again. "Let's go outside," she said. They didn't need to push their way through the crowd as Jacob had. There were several benefits to having a vampire boyfriend that she rarely thought about.

They ended up inside the forest, hidden from view. Bella latched her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt him stiffen in surprise as music began to tinkle around them. She felt him start again as he realized what song he was hearing.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I decided that my lullaby needed some string and wind instrumental accompaniment." He smiled at her and they began to swish back and forth. He didn't comment as they once again rose a few inches into the air.

"You never cease to amaze me," he said.

Bella laid her head against his chest. "If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?"

"You," he answered without hesitating.

She laughed. "Try something you don't already have."

He was thoughtful for a moment. "I wish I was human, then we could be together for good."

Bella was silent. "I can do amazing things Edward, but I can't do that, no matter how much I wish I could." She fell silent again. "There is another way for us to be together," she hinted.

Edward's arms tightened around her. "Please, Bella," he begged, "Let's not talk about this."

She pulled back. "Why not?" she demanded. "I'm not going to live forever, Edward. All I want is to stay with you. I'd give up everything if I could make you human, but I can't. So there's only one way for us to be together."

Edward was silent. Bella set them back down on the ground. "Right now?" he asked, startling her.

Her eyes widened for half a second before she nodded. She tried to control her racing heart as Edward dipped his head to her neck. He kissed her lightly before pulling back. Bella felt the disappointment on her face. He chuckled. "You can't really believe I would give in so easily?"

She huffed and the music cut off mid-note. "A girl can dream."

"You dream of being a monster?"

She sighed. "You don't see yourself at all, Edward. I dream of being with you forever."

He sighed. "Isn't it enough for us to be together for now?"

"For now," she repeated. He sighed again, but he smiled at her.

Bella started the music again as Edward pressed his lips against hers.

-

All done! Finished! _Acabado!_ I am done Firestarter! I was going to do all of the books, but since I'm about ready to burn the first one, (pun not intended) I think it would be safer to move on to something else.

Get ready for…Wolverine!!! Just search under Bella, Edward and Drama and you should find it. The first chapter should be up in…about five days or so. No promises, though.

Adieu, faithful readers.


End file.
